Black and White
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: No matter which world we live, there would always be black, and white. Like Yin and Yang, there is always the bad and the good one. You can't stop them, you can't destroy them. Only one thing that you can do, which is, change them.
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White**

Hello again everybody! I guess this is my.. fourth or fifth story about Gakuen Alice, I don't know the exact, but thank you for all of my loyal readers who has been reading all of my writing until now, thank you! =D

So, please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

The market looked so full in this midday. People are bustling everywhere, and there are so many shouts and talks buzzing all over the place.

It's usual for the people who live in the central town, since the town is always the busiest compared to the other town in Alice Land. The reason is of course, because on the border of the central town, which separated the town with an unknown rain forest, built with proud white stones, is a glorious castle with tall towers, which is the home for rulers of the Alice Land.

A man with long mustache and formal looking hat was walking in the middle of the path, striding fast to the podium at the middle of the market.

He climbed up swiftly to the podium and cleared his throat, opened a short length scroll and blow out his little trumpet to attract everyone's attention.

Hearing the familiar horn, the people in the market quickly stop their activities. The market become silent as all of their heads look up to the messenger of the King.

"With this I declare the King's order." The messenger said, his head held high. "For anyone who can take Princess Yuka back to the castle shall be rewarded with 1000 elf coins!"

* * *

"Izumi. Are your sure this is safe?" A beautiful woman with a long, wavy golden brown hair and pretty hazel eyes asked with worry written all over her face. She is holding up her long dress so it won't bother her with all the running she has done until now.

A tall man, who has dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes put his hand on the woman's shoulder, gave her a calming smile. "It will be fine, Yuka, don't worry. I already arrange all of it so we can live peacefully far from the Alice Land."

The woman bit her lower lip, her big eyes look up to the man she have come to love so much that she dared to run away from the castle and broke the rules her parents have put on her just to be with him. "How can you be so sure, Izumi?"

The man smiled again and enveloped the woman in his big, warm hug. "I promise everything will be okay, Yuka. There is no one who could stop me from making you my precious wife."

The woman shake her head and let out a short, slightly nervous chuckle. She give her man a light punch on the chest. "What are you talking about, stupid. Don't say something like that so lightly."

The man laughed. "Your cheeks are red, honey. You can't hide your feelings from me."

"Just shut up, Izumi." The woman mumbled, burrying her face on the man's chest.

"Tsk, tsk. A princess can't say something so harsh like that." The man said, wagging his finger.

"I am no princess anymore."

"You will be my princess forever. Wait. That doesn't sounds right." The man paused for a moment, looking like he is thinking about something. "Well, not princess I think, but we'll make that you will be my queen forever and ever." He continued, giving a sweet peck on the woman's forehead.

"Izumi! Stop it!"

The man laugh again. "I love you so much, Yuka."

The woman blushed beet red. She averted her gaze to the wet grounds, but her mouth still tell the man his favorite words. "I love you too, Izumi. More than anything."

* * *

"Are you okay, Yuka? How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

Yuka let out a weak laugh. "Izumi! Stop it! You making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm normal you know, panicking because you are about to give birth to our first child!" Izumi raked his hand through his already messy hair, because for these past hours, the only thing he does was walking back and forth, raking his hand through his hair, and asking his lovely wife unecessary questions.

"Please, Relax Mr. Yukihara. We can't help your wife if you keep freaking out like that." A doctor with sleek raven hair and mysterious amethyst colored eyes which obstructed with a pair of black framed glasses said.

Izumi bowed down a bit to the said doctor. "I'm sorry, Subaru-san. I didn't mean that. Please proceed."

Yuka chuckled while the doctor give some check up on her. "I told you to stop didn't I."

Izumi shake his head to his wife. "Yes, you have said it. I know I'm wrong but I just can't help it." He said, taking his wife's hand and started to rub it slowly.

Yuka smiled up to her handsome husband. "Of course I know that. It's because you love me right?"

"Yes, dear." He replied, placing a light kiss on Yuka's cheek.

* * *

"She is so beautiful, Izumi. Look at her." Yuka whispered softly while pulling the garment blocked the golden brown tuffs of the baby's.

Izumi kiss his wife passionately before peeking to his first born baby. "Yes, she is so beautiful, just like you." He stop for a moment, savoring the moment. "Thank you for doing such a great job delivering our daughter into this world, sweetheart."

Yuka smiled up. "It's nothing, Izumi. My happiness for having her can't be compared to what I've been through a few minutes ago."

Izumi gently caressed Yuka's head while giving a peck on her forehead. "I know, I can feel your happiness, and I'm happy too, Yuka."

"She has your face."

"But she has your hair color, and I bet your eyes too." Izumi retorted with a big smile on his face.

Yuka chuckled. "Alright, alright, perhaps we'll see her eyes color when she's awake."

"What will you name her?"

"Mikan. I will name her Mikan."

* * *

"Izumi! Izumi! Please! I beg you, don't leave me! Don't close you eyes!" Yuka's tears run like a river, dropping furiously on Izumi's immobile body.

"No, I'm sorry Yuka. My wound... it's too big to be cured, and its too late either. I've lost too much blood. I think I won't survive." Izumi said weakly, his bloodied hand reached up and cup Yuka's cheek. "Don't cry Yuka, please, it really hurt seeing you cry like this."

"Then don't die on me Izumi! What about Mikan? Don't you care about her? She is our child! Our only daughter!" Yuka keep on sobbing while blindly trying to heal Izumi's horrible wounds. She just couldn't stand seeing her husband's body tored up everywhere and pouring red blood like there is no end of it.

Slowly, Izumi grab Yuka's hand, stopping her from using her power. "Don't Yuka. It's better if you use your power for our daughter's sake." He told her gently. "Of course I thought about her. She is my princess, don't you remember?"

Yuka bit her lower lip, trying to hold back another sob while her tears keep running. "I remember, Izumi, I remember it all. Let's make a new memory, alright? With our daughter, she needs a father!" Yuka nearly screamed hysterically.

"I know, dear, I know. But I can't, tell Mikan that I'm sorry for not being there for her." Izumi whispered softly.

"Please Izumi, don't leave me! I can't do this alone! You promised me! You promised me that you will always be there for me!" Yuka's sobs now become uncontrollable. Her slim body shaking and her hands grab Izumi's hands so tight that her hands become white.

"Yu–" Izumi coughed out blood, holding his wounded stomach with a painful expression. "Yuka." He said once again. His breath panting, and his sight become blurry. "I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"Izumi! No! Izumi!"

* * *

"Mikan." Yuka lift up her one and only daughter gently, caressing her short golden brown hair. "You really have your father's face, don't you?"

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, looking innocently at her mother who has tear streaked face and black circle all around her supposedly beautiful hazel eyes with the same big hazel eyes.

"Wah!" Mikan gurgled happily, patting her mother's cheek while sucking her other hand's thumb.

Tears slowly run down on Yuka's cheek, knowing that their sweet daughter won't have any parents soon.

 _I'm sorry Mikan, I'm so sorry._

Yuka was sobbing quietly while packing away all the things needed on the way to Izumi's father's house.

"We are going to meet your grandpa, Mikan. I know you will be safe there."

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her." Yuka growled menacingly, her eyes glowed as her hand hold up a ball of water. "I can make you drown in a second if you do anything here."

"Please, Princess Yuka. It's been 4 years. Your father has been waiting for you all this time."

"Tell him that I won't see him again, even in his death bed." Yuka spat disdainfully to the army in front of her.

The commander looked surprised at the Princess' words. "Please, don't say something like that, Your Highness. He is your father. He wants to see you, he said that he is sorry for not knowing that Izumi is kind."

"Yes, kind enough for him to surrender and being killed by scums like you!" She said bitterly, her eyes full of fire and she looks like she is ready to fight anytime.

"Princess Yuka, please." The commander pleaded once again.

"No, I won't go home. Forever."

* * *

"Father?"

"Yuka! Long time no see, how are you? Why are you covered in mud and dirt?"

Yuka smiled exhaustedly. "Long story, father." She replied, putting down Mikan's need bag and take a seat on one of the sofas.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

"Of course, she has her father's face."

"Yes that's right, I can see that clearly. But, where is Izumi, Yuka?"

Yuka took a deep breath and grit her teeth, forcing herself to swallow down the incoming tears. "He passed away, father. My father's guards killed him."

* * *

"Father?" Yuka called. She step out from her room and walk towards her father-in-law.

"Yes?" The old man replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Can you take care of Mikan?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Three years are enough for me to hide, father. I need to do something about this."

"This? What kind of this?"

"Mikan. She is in danger while all of people know about her."

"Then?"

"I need to tamper with everyone's memories."

"But that's reckless, Yuka! You could die!"

Yuka smiled sadly, her eyes look glossy. "Then let it be, father. I want to meet Izumi as soon as I can. Call me careless, unresponsible mother, but I need to do this so I can let Mikan grows into a normal girl without anything fussy around, and sad to say, I don't care about my life anymore."

"Yuka."

Yuka shook her head. "No, my choice is firm. Thank you for everything father. You will always have mine and Izumi's gratitude. Thank you so much."

* * *

Please tell me what's on your mind ;D

 _Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Memento**

The rain made a pitter patter sound on the ground as the sky darkened, showing the incoming rainstorm. The clouds are really thick, covering the sun completely that it seems like its already evening.

Faintly, squishy squashy sound could be heard from the small path which lead to the cemetery gate, as a yellow colored umbrella emerged from behind the swaying trees.

Under the bright colored umbrella, a girl around 17 years old, wearing a white rain coat and black high boots, looks happy, judging by the big smile which decorated her full cherry shaped lips.

She kept on walking down the path, towards a smaller gate in the corner of the big cemetery.

As she reach there, she opens the gate and walk in, and she approached a normal looking tombstone which has fresh flowers on it.

"Who did come here before me?" She mumbled to herself as she put her own bouquet of flowers right beside the other fresh flowers.

As she does that, she kneel down in front of it, caressing it gently like she is savoring the moment.

"Grandpa.." She whispered softly. "It's been two years since you left me, Grandpa. Living alone is no fun at all. I miss you so much. Very, very much." She stop for a moment. Tears pouring down slowly on both of her cheeks, while she bit down her lower lip, as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I want to show you many things, like when I get my first best friend, when I won my first national cooking competition, when I get in the high school I've wanted, or when I got into the college for a first time." She smiled sadly, and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"You know, I have been having these bad dreams back this past week. I never get enough sleep every single night. Do you know why, Grandpa? Back then, you always said that I am a special child, that I have many things to be told about my past, but you won't tell me grandpa, even in your death bed. I always wondered, where are my parents, what are you hiding from me?"

The girl let out a long sigh. "I know that I shouldn't be sad and thinking something like this. You want me to be always happy and carefree, right? I hope you are happy too up there, Grandpa." She bowed her head once to give her respect before she got up, and started to walk out from the cemetery.

* * *

A girl wearing a simple white dress and brown strappy sandals is standing in front of a beautiful big house. Her long wavy hair was blown by the wind as she walk up the stairs, knocking several times on the big oak double door.

Not long after that, the door opened, and there stood a beautiful woman. Her hair was pinned up into a neat bun, and she was wearing a black blouse and striped-pattern skirt. Her pointed ears look beautiful, adorned with long earrings. They were made from bright blue stones, which represent the Nogi's family.

As soon as she saw the girl, her red lips flitted into a motherly smile, while her green eyes soften.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nogi." The girl bowed respectfully.

The woman shook her head. "My gosh, Mikan. I already told you to call me auntie. Stop being so formal, I have known you since you are 5 years old, dear."

Mikan chuckled sheepishly. "Alright, Auntie. I'm sorry for intruding like this and at this time."

Mrs. Nogi waved her hand. "It's not even late, Mikan. It's only 7 o'clock, and you are always welcome to come to our home."

"Thank you so much for all of your kindness, Auntie. I don't know how to return it." Mikan said in a small voice, feeling guilty.

"Don't mind it, sweety. Just be happy, that's enough for me." Mrs. Nogi said, wrapping her arm around the girl's small shoulder, guiding her inside the house.

"Is it really okay for me to have dinner here, auntie?" The girl – Mikan – looked up to the older woman with her big, hazel eyes.

Mrs. Nogi stopped her steps, sensing the girl's discomfort. "Mikan." She said gently, looking straight into the eyes that she knew have tasted too much sadness for her age. "Please, let me help you. I want this, and I don't ask anything in return for my help. Could you make this easier for me by accepting it?"

"Yes, auntie. I can." Mikan nodded slowly, a small smile bloomed on her face.

Mrs. Nogi pat Mikan's head in a motherly manner and give out another smile to her. "Good. Now please wait here while I prepare the dinner. I have called Ruka before, he should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much, auntie."

Mrs. Nogi chuckled. "You are most welcome." She said, before she vanished behind the door.

* * *

"Hey Mikan! Have you waited long?" A boy around Mikan's age run down the stairs swiftly. His blonde hair swept back by the wind as his blue eyes glittered with happiness.

Mikan shook his head and beamed up at him. "No. I just sit here a few minutes ago."

"I'm sorry if you wait long. I was taking a bath just now." He said, dropping himself on the sofa right beside Mikan.

"I don't mind, Ruka. Thank you for having me here." She smiled again.

Ruka grin. "You are too polite for your own good, Mikan. We are family right?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, that's right. But I'm still aren't part of the Nogi's family."

"You are." Ruka said, stubbornly.

Mikan shook her head again. "No, Ruka. I know that someday I must follow my own path of fate."

Ruka scrunched his nose. "You sounded like an old woman, Mikan. Stop saying absurd things like that."

Mikan laughed, her voice tinkling through the living room of the Nogi's house just like a clear bell. "Well," She is back to her serious face. "I know that it sounded absurd, Ruka. But it often pop out on my dreams. An old man saying that I must follow my path of fate."

Ruka frowned, disliking the idea of Mikan having a strange dream like that. "Do you still have bad dreams?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, averting her gaze away from her best friend since little.

"Mikan." Ruka called out gently. "You know that you can tell me everything. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Mikan let out a long sigh. "It's not that I don't trust you, Ruka. I trust you, a lot. But its just that the dreams I got are getting weirder and weider. I have so many sleepless night because of that."

The crease on Ruka's frown is getting deeper as his face changed into a thinking expression. "I was thinking last night, perhaps there is some connection to your past?"

Mikan shrugged. "I don't know myself, but I really don't have any information about my past, only bits of it. Grandpa won't tell me."

"What do you know about it?"

"I only know that my parents name, how they died, and their memento for me."

"What kind of memento did your parents leave you? You know for us, the elves, memento from their late parents are really important."

Mikan nodded. "I know, grandpa told me about it, that a memento from your parents must be guarded until our death, because it always helps us somehow." She stop for a moment, rummaging through her brown sling bag which she brought with her.

"Ah, here it is." Mikan brought out a beautiful charm bracelet made from white gold. There are three charms, the first one is a sword, the second one is a lightning streak, and the third one, the last, is a blood red stone which is really small but you could feel a powerful pulse from it.

Ruka peered on the charms, examining it one by one. After a few minutes, he finally straightened his posture again while letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong Ruka? You can't get the meaning behind them?" Mikan ask, tilting her head a bit to the side.

Ruka is known as the smartest elf in the Alice Land, he often interpreted many things. Many elves come to him for his help, even the King and the Queen.

"I know that the stone is your family stone. Just like mine which is blue." He gestured lightly to the ring on his finger which has a blue stone, just like his mother's earrings. "The sword represent bravery, and someday it could be your own weapon if you have mature enough Mikan. About the lightning sreak, I never seen it before, but I think its for your protection, just in case you are in dangerous situation."

"Wow, you are so smart, Ruka!" Mikan replied excitedly. "I don't even know anything about it before you interpreted them for me, thank you!"

Ruka's cheeks quickly reddened when he heard Mikan's praise, but he tried to compose himself and let a charming smile emerged on his lips. "It's nothing Mikan. I just want to help."

"No, I still want to say thank you." Mikan said, putting away the charm bracelet into her bag again.

"You are welcome then." Ruka replied, keeping up his infamous smile which has made many girls fall head over heels for him.

"Children! The food is ready!" There come Ruka's mother voice, calling for dinner.

"Come on Mikan." He said as he stood up from his seat.

Mikan stood up too, following after Ruka to the dining room.

"By the way, Mikan. Tomorrow is your birthday." Ruka said when they have reached the dining room which already fragrant with many wonderful smells. "What do you want?"

Mikan took her seat beside Ruka and smile at him. "I don't want anything. Perhaps just a cupcake and a single candle will do, just like last year."

"But I want to give you a birthday party." Ruka protested, not liking the idea.

"I don't want anything grand, Ruka. Just like that is enough for me. Too much glamour will only make me sad." She said softly, while switching her focus to taking the food in front of her.

"Well, I just want to make you happy, Mikan. That's it." Ruka replied in the same soft voice.

"Then just that will do, Ruka. Please, I don't want anything else. Besides, I've got to spent my birthday with your family, it's good enough."

"Alright Mikan, I got it."

* * *

The night look so bright, with a full moon and many stars shining so beautifully.

Mikan is sitting on the green grass, enjoying the cool night wind which was blowing softly on her face.

"Mikan. Do you want to tell me about your bad dreams?" Ruka asked in a gentle voice as he took a seat beside her.

Mikan sigh. "I don't know where to start, Ruka. I think the point isn't about my bad dreams, but my past. Does your mother know any of it?"

"I don't know, I never ask her that. Do you want to try? Or I could ask it instead of you." Ruka offered kindly.

Mikan shook her head, and let out a short laugh. "You are too kind to me Ruka. Let me ask that by myself. Perhaps tomorrow when I come here again."

"Why not now?" Ruka look at the girl beside him with confused look.

"I just don't want to." Mikan replied simply. "Let's just enjoy the night, Ruka."

* * *

Special thank to **Ladyshennamae, Anilissa** (Hello again ;D no, I won't change her name lol. Let's find the answer about Yuka in a few chapters ahead hahaha) **, newroz, CC, undertheskys** and **VampireWitch123** for leaving many lovely reviews on this chapter XD Love you guys!

 _._

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : For those who don't know, please kindly check out I Am A Vampire since updated another chapter as an epilogue. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Of the Age**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you."

The song echoed through the Nogi's living room, while there are four people standing there. One of them was holding out a single chocolate cupcake with a light blue icing on the top of it and a single red candle stood proudly in the middle of it.

"Blow the candle, Mikan!" Mrs. Nogi squealed happily, clapping and cheering all the time.

Mikan laughed, pure happiness radiated from her face as she leaned down a bit and blew the candle on top of the cupcake which was held by Ruka.

On the other hand, Mr. Nogi, a sleek raven haired man with calm light blue eyes only smile on the sidelines, unlike his cheery wife.

"Happy 18th birthday, Mikan. I hope happiness will always be with you." Ruka said softly, as he put the cupcake away and gave Mikan a brief, friendly hug.

"Thank you, Ruka. Thank you for always being there for me."

"My turn, son. Stop monopolizing her each time she has her birthday." Came Ruka's mother's voice as she pushed Ruka away and give Mikan kisses on both of her cheek. "Happiest birthday to my pretty little daughter!"

Seeing Mrs. Nogi antics, Mikan laughes again, while Ruka grumbled about his childish mother. "Thank you so much, auntie. I don't know what I've become now if you are not there for me." Mikan said gratefully while bowing deeply.

"Happy birthday, Mikan. I hope all the best things for your future." Mr. Nogi elegantly said, as he smiled and gave Mikan a brief hug.

Mikan gave another bow to the head of the Nogi's family. "Thank you very much, uncle. Especially at the part where you gave me so many financial support."

Mr. Nogi let out a short chuckle. "It really doesn't matter, Mikan. I love seeing you happy."

Mikan bit her lower lip, her cheeks reddened hearing 's sincere words. "I really owe Nogi's family a lot." She muttered softly, looking at the happy family of three who have supported her so much.

"Don't feel indebted dear. Just think of them as our gifts." Mrs. Nogi said gently, giving her a motherly hug.

"Yes, think of it like that, Mikan. You will never be a burden to us." Mr. Nogi added kindly.

Mikan bow again. "Thank you! Thank you so much."

Mrs. Nogi laughes, waving her hand in a dismissing manner. "Don't worry about it, sweety. Now, why don't you go with Ruka? He has prepared something special for your birthday." She winked at her son while her lips curled into a naughty smile.

Ruka's cheeks tinted with a bit red as he heard his mother's words. He quickly grab Mikan's hand, and walk out, before his mother could tell anything absurd to his best friend.

"Sorry, about that." Ruka mumbled. Although the red on his cheeks already vanished, his pointed ears were still as red as tomatoes.

"No, it's okay. Your mother is always playful." Mikan laughed.

Ruka shook his head. "No, she is annoying."

Mikan's eyes softened as she said in a nearly unheard voice. "But she is there, Ruka. Your mother is there for you."

Ruka gritted his teeth, his heart filled with regret for reminiscing bad memories for Mikan. He squeezed her hand lightly, pulling her a bit. "Come on, Mikan. I want to show you something." He said in an excited voice, hoping that she would cheer up on her birthday.

Mikan gave out a sad smile, not noticing Ruka's effort to make her spirit up.

They keep walking and walking until they reached a wide meadow, which is really surroundings felt cool, because there were so many big trees with green leaves standing proudly on the side of the meadow, while thick grasses covering nearly all the ground in the meadow, and the one that was the most eyecatching is the water. The water look so calm, it's as if the water drawn you in, calling for you to dip in your feet.

Mikan breathed out, her eyes looked arround with sparkle in both of her eyes.

That Ruka sure know how to make our Mikan happy.

"It's so beautiful, Ruka. How did you know this kind of place?"

Ruka chuckled as he walked and took a seat under one of the big trees. "I just happen to know." He answered briefly, winking his eyes while saying that. "Come, take a seat Mikan."

Mikan laughed. "You are such a tease."

"Hey, I'm no girl!" Ruka quickly protested. "A tease is only applied to a girl you know, not a man like me!"

Mikan smiled. "I can applied that to a man like you and yes, you are a pretty boy, Ruka. Just please don't deny it." She said as she take a seat beside him, pulling her knees and put her chin on it.

Ruka sighed. "It's not my fault that my face is just like my mother, and its not my fault too that my mother is so beautiful."

Mikan laughed again. "Yes, yes. I know that. But your mother is indeed beautiful." She added in a softer voice, her eyes looked faraway.

"I bet your mother is really beautiful too, Mikan."

Mikan smiled sadly at Ruka. " _Was_ , Ruka. For all I know, she is gone, just like father and grandpa."

"Hey." Ruka took Mikan's hand in his, squeezing it a bit to show his effort to comfort her. "No one knows right? Your grandpa said so, that your mother whereabouts is unknown until now."

Mikan shook her head. "Just let it go, Ruka. I have known somehow that she doesn't live in our world anymore." She stop for a moment, bitting her lower lip as if holding back her incoming tears. "Perhaps its for the best." She said softly. "Mother would be happy joining with father."

"Come on Mikan. Don't give up that fast. The Mikan I know isn't like this. The Mikan I know would never give up and keep searching."

Mikan let out a forced laugh. "Just forget it, Ruka. Somehow it just tiring to keep hoping from time to time. Perhaps if its God's will, we will meet someday."

Ruka sighed again. "This just isn't like you, Mikan. What's wrong? Just a few minutes ago you still look happy."

"Just another bad dream." Mikan blink back her tears. "I just remember about it when you said your mother is beautiful."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Mikan shook her head. "No, I don't want to think about it. Can we just .. just enjoy this scenery? I feel calm here."

"Of course." Ruka replied, almost automatically as he doesn't want to force the fragile girl.

"Thank you, Ruka. For everything," mumbled Mikan, leaning on Ruka's shoulder as she closed her eyes, letting her mind rest for a while.

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan! Are you in there?!"

Mikan groan a little, forcing her eyes to open as her ears caught the sound of someone pounding on her front door while shouting her name.

"Mikan? Are you home?"

Mikan groan once more, taking her alarm clock to see the time.

4.30 AM.

Who the heck is coming at this time? Mikan grumbled to herself, as she pulled away her blanket as she put her feet on the ground.

With eyes still half open, she dragged herself to the front door of her house, opening it none too gently.

"Mikan! I'm so sorry to call you this early in the morning." Mrs. Nogi's face pop out from behind the door.

Mikan blink her eyes and rub them a little to make the sleepiness go away. "Ah, I'm sorry auntie. Is there anything that I could help you with?" She ask, still with hoarse voice since she just woke up.

"I don't know how this is happening, but you are called to the castle by order of the Queen."

"Huh?" Mikan stare confusedly at Mrs. Nogi. "Queen? Her highness? Queen Luna Koizumi?"

Mrs. Nogi slowly nodded. "She has called you to her court today, the message arrived yesterday, but I just don't want to ruin your birthday with this." She said softly, patting Mikan's head.

Mikan blink once more. "But, what have I done?"

Queen Luna Koizumi, the ruler of Alice Land is known as a harsh and mean Queen. Although she came from the White Tribe – since all of the ruler from Alice Land must be from the White Tribe, – somehow she didn't inherited the kindness and gentleness all of the White Tribe suppose to have, just like her parents 3 years ago.

Mrs. Nogi shook her head. "I don't know the exact reason, Mikan. But the general of it, I can tell you, but prepare yourself first and come to my house, I will explain everything to you there."

Although all of it seems unreal and absurd, Mikan quickly prepares herself and go to the Nogi's house in 15 minutes.

* * *

"So, what kind of thing that can make Queen Luna call for someone like me?" Mikan ask without any hesitation as she sit on one of the sofas while Mr. And Mrs. Nogi sit on the other side.

"We don't know how to tell you the truth actually, because we just remember it too." Mrs. Nogi started with doubt clear in both of her eyes as she give her husband a side glance.

Mikan frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You know Mikan, you have a mysterious past, your grandpa told you right?" Mr. Nogi takes over the conversation.

"Yes." Mikan quietly answered, nodding her head.

"No one knows about it, or to be exact _no one remember_ about it since your mother tampered with everyone's memories 17 years ago. Your grandfather is an exception. Your mother let him have all of the memories needed to protect you."

Mikan is speechless. She really doesn't know how her feeling right now. Knowing that many people actually know about her past, the fact that her mother protected her, and so on.

Seeing Mikan's stunned expression, Mrs. Nogi totally understand it, but she can't wait for Mikan digest the stories fully first since the time is running.

"Mikan, I know you are confuse right now, but you need to get away from here as soon as you can."

"W-what? Why?" Mikan ask, still can't comprehend what's happening.

"Listen carefully Mikan. Many years ago, your grandparents from your mother's side were the one who ruled Alice Land, your parents suppose to be the one who inherited it, but your mother ran with your father, choosing to live peacefully on a secret place that no one ever know until now." Mrs. Nogi try to explain it in a composed version to her bestfriend's daughter.

"But.. then, my mother is a princess? Why did she choose to run with father?"

"Yes, she is indeed a princess. An amazing and beautiful one. She choose to run with your father because your grandparents didn't accept him since your father came from the Black Tribe." Mrs. Nogi replied in a soft voice, afraid that she would shock the girl.

"Black Tribe?" Mikan is flabbergasted. Information this much, she can't handle it. "Then... Then I am.. ?"

Mrs. Nogi nodded. "Yes, you are a blend Mikan. Half White Tribe, half Black Tribe."

Mikan's eyes widen in horror. "B-but, that's a taboo!"

"Yes." Mrs. Nogi said, her expression solemn. "Because of that we, my husband and I thought that the reason Queen Luna calling for you. I don't know what she is going to do, but I assure you that I don't want to see you suffering there."

"Now you should go, Mikan. Before Luna's guards come here to catch you. Ruka will escort you until the border of the city, from there you will be alone since Ruka needed to be here when the Queen choose to do some inspection." Mr. Nogi said, giving a small bag to Mikan. "This is for your supplies, we give you as much as we can without making you rising suspicion, hope this would help."

"Ruka! Ruka!" Mrs. Nogi called her son.

"I really don't know what to say, uncle, auntie. But thank you so much!" Mikan bowed, saying her gratefulness in a shaky voice. Perhaps she is way too shock for receiving this many information in such a short time.

"Are you ready, Mikan? Don't worry, everything will be fine. I will catch up to you as soon as the inspection done." Ruka said, holding Mikan's small hand.

Mikan nodded. She really doesn't want to say anything more.

"Mikan." Mrs. Nogi called.

Mikan look back, stopping from her steps to the back door of Nogi's house.

Mrs. Nogi smiled. "Being a blend is not a taboo. It's a special thing, I know it since I laid my eyes on you. Just please, be safe okay?"

Mikan nodded as she smiles a bit and waves her hand, vanishing behind the door with Ruka on tow.

* * *

 **Miamu-chan :** Hmm.. what if Mikan doesn't have any power? ;D #just wanted to know what do you think lols.

 **CC :** Perhaps I will pair them like that XD NatsumexMikanxRuka LOL

 **Newroz :** Love seeing you here XD

 **Anilissa :** I have put up the age :D Hope you can guess the rest hahaha. The grandpa sadly died =( I had to make it like that, otherwise it will be a hassle to include an old man in a run lol.

 **pennYnnep :** Yeah, I agree with that XD the princey look will totally suited an elf Ruka Nogi *squealing* You will see the answers later ;D I'm sorry but I can't do spoiler =D

A bunch of special thanks for those people *up there* for leaving lovely reviews on my story! Thank you so much! xoxoxoxoxoxo

Thank you too for those who has read my story, or followed or favorited, love you guys!

See you on the next chappie I guess ;D

Toodles!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Running Away**

"Ruka, are you sure this path is safe?" Mikan asked while running. She panted while keep looking back, as if afraid that somebody would appear suddenly.

Ruka nodded, keeping up right beside Mikan. "Yes, I think so. The guards can't get here I guess."

"I don't know that they are that fast. I thought that the Queen would give orders to them before they'll try to run after us."

"They are trained guards, they already know what the Queen wants before she needs to tell them anything."

Mikan laughed and shook her head. "I really don't know anything about the court and the castle."

"It's okay. I am not either."

"But my mother is a princess, Ruka. Shouldn't I be a ruler now?"

Ruka stayed silent for a while, thinking of the answer. "Yes, you are suppose to be. But I think your mother doesn't want that."

"Why?"

Ruka smiled, Mikan's way of thinking is always way too innocent although she has faced many hardships in her 18 years of living. "Look at my mother's story about your mother. She chose to run with your father and live in a peaceful place. Doesn't it show that your mother didn't want to be a Princess, living in a castle and all?"

"But she is running away and lived in a different place because of father right?"

Ruka nodded. "Indeed. But I think your mother could plead for your grandparents' forgiveness if she wanted too. I heard that the late king was searching for his daughter until his death."

"Really? Do you think she could do that?"

"Yes, of course. My mother told me more about your past actually, so I can give out some analysis." Ruka smiled sheepishly. "She said that just in case she doesn't have time to tell you all about it."

"Really? Then tell me now." Mikan half shouted with an excited face.

Ruka shook his head. "I'm sorry Mikan, the time is not enough for me to tell you stories about your mother, and we are being tailed by the guards."

Mikan's look quickly change from happy to dejected which made Ruka feels guilty.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but I promise I would tell you everything I know when I've meet you again."

"When you catch up to me?"

"Yes." Ruka nodded, smiling.

"Really?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Thank you Ruka. That means a lot to me." Mikan beamed up prettily at him.

Ruka chuckled. "You are always welcome. Now you should hear me out about the list of do's and dont's when you are on your own."

"Say it out, capt." Mikan replied, chuckling all the way.

* * *

"Here, we will build our tent right here." Ruka said, stopping at a place behind trees and big bush so they are hidden from any unwanted danger.

Mikan dropped herself on the ground and let out a huge breath as she wiped away her sweat using her shirt which is already dirty from running through the forest.

"Are you tired, Mikan?" Ruka ask, started to take out their tent and build it in swift moves.

Mikan nodded, rummaging her bag, searching for a bottle of water. "I'd never run that far, or that fast before." She replied, chugging down the water.

"Careful there, don't finish up your water, Mikan. Just in case you didn't find any fresh water on your way there."

"I know." Mikan answered, putting back the bottle. "Your mother give me three bottles. I think its enough for me to survive three days ahead. Moreover, we can drink from the river right?"

Ruka shook his head. "Our river on Alice Land could expose you to the guards Mikan. It's too dangerous."

"But tomorrow I would already go past the border right?"

"Yes, but just keep your track hidden." Ruka answered immediately. "I just don't want something to happen to you." He added softly, taking Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled gently, putting her hand on top of Ruka's. "Thank you for worrying over me Ruka. I promise I would stay hidden, now you must go back right? The sun has went down an hour ago."

"Yes, I should go now. The tent has been set up, you know how to put it away right?" Ruka ask, his eyes radiating nothing but worry.

Mikan chuckled. "I'm already 18 years old, Ruka. Stop worrying over something non trivial like that!"

Ruka laughed. "But you are just like a little girl!"

"I'm not Ruka." She said, smiling. "So stop worrying and hurry back."

Ruka nodded. "As soon as any kind of checking done by the Queen, I will catch up to you. Okay?"

"I will wait for you wherever I would be."

"Be safe, Mikan."

"I will."

As Mikan watch Ruka vanish behind the swaying trees, she took her bag and go inside the tent, preparing for her sleep.

* * *

"Mother, is everything okay?" Ruka rushed inside as soon as he arrive at his own home.

His mother is sitting on the sofa with his father sitting right beside her. His father look collected and calm, just like his everyday look, while his mother look nervous.

"Ruka! My baby! You finally back. I've been worrying over you." Ruka's mother quickly jump and give him a bear crushing hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm okay mom, don't worry." Ruka said in a soft voice while returning the hug.

Mrs. Nogi let go of the hug and start checking her son.

"I'm really okay, mother, please."

"Let go of him, dear. I think he is okay." Mr. Nogi finally said. "How's Mikan, Ruka? Is everything okay?"

Ruka nodded. "Yes. I'm sure she can go on her own safely."

"That's good."

"How's the situation, father?" Ruka ask, taking a seat across his parents.

"Luna has heard of Mikan disappearance and the guards have gone to catch her they said, but no further information is provided by the messenger." replied.

"Ah, the guards." Ruka said solemnly. "They had almost catch up to us and if I don't use some shortcut we would have been caught by them."

"That's really dangerous, Ruka!" Mrs. Nogi half shouted, putting her hand over her mouth with a horror stricken look on her face.

"We didn't get caught mom." Ruka told his mother gently.

"But still, that's dangerous." She fired back stubbornly.

Mr. Nogi let out a low chuckle, dissipating the tense atmosphere that's hanging over from when Ruka hasn't arrived. "Dear, both of them are totally fine, stop worrying, we need to think about the next step when Ruka catch up to Mikan."

"Yes, father, how about the plan?"

"I've think when you escort Mikan, that the best plan is this.."

* * *

Mikan woke up to the ringing of her alarm on her phone.

She rubbed her eyes to make the sleepiness vanished as she got up and started to prepare for another journey.

"5.30 am. Good. I think I will arrive at the safe place Ruka has been talking about at dawn." Mikan said to herself, putting on her hat and started to walk.

Mikan keeps walking and walking non stop, afraid that if she stop the guards would somehow catch up to her although she is already beyond the border of central town. If she is thirsty, she would find a hidden spot to rest for a few minutes and have some drink, after that, she's back to the track she has been walk down.

"Hey you there! Stop! Base on Queen's order, you must be caught!" A shout suddenly heard throughout the forest, which make Mikan froze in fear before she took off in an amazing speed, even for an elf.

Mikan feels like her legs burning after running for a while, but she doesn't care, her priority right now is to lose the guards on her back.

She keeps running and running, past through the bushes and trees, she feels that the branches and the thorns scraping or stabbing her arms and legs, but she won't stop, even for a breath.

"Come on." She mumbled to herself, forcing her legs to move faster.

After a moment, she dared to stop and look back, finding that there are no guards on her tail anymore, but she doesn't stop, instead resting, she chose to keep walking until the sky painted with red and orange, showing that its already dawn.

Seeing the sky turn colors, Mikan let out a sigh and slump herself down on the nearby tree, checking for her wounds.

"Wow. These are really something."

Most of the wounds are not deep or dangerous for an elf, but for sure they hurt like hell when Mikan try to move her legs or arms around. Besides that, there is one big wound on her upper right arm which is really big that she thinks it need for some stitches. But sadly, she can't have it now.

First thing first, she washed up herself at the nearby river, daring to expose herself even after nearly caught by the guards.

Lucky for her, she could take a bath with peace since there is only some howling wolf heard from afar, nothing sounded like the guards' steps or shouting. After that, she rummaged through her bag, searching for some bandage. When she found them, she quickly wrapped it around the big gash on her upper arm which was still slowly bleeding even until now.

"That should hold the bleeding down for hours." She talk again to herself, tying up the bandage with super effort since its hard to do that with only one hand and a little help from her mouth.

"Evening child. Do you need any help?" A gentle voice pierce through the silence of the night in the forest.

Mikan jolted up in surprise as she take anything from beside her to be used as a weapon.

"Who are you?" She ask carefully, assessing the form who is standing in front of her.

A man around 40's is standing proud and tall across her. He wears a simple green tunic with black pants, while carrying a long sword on his hip. He has a wavy, black colored hair with kind looking green eyes, but she couldn't just trust anybody with kind eyes of course.

"I am just somebody who is passing by." The man chuckled lightly. "No need to be so nervous, I promise I would help you."

"Why would you?" Mikan replied, still feeling nervous and suspicious.

The man shrugged. "Why do I help people? Do an act of kindness needs reason? What do you think child?"

Mikan stay silent for a moment before finally shook her head, indicating a 'no' for an answer.

The man smiled. "That's it. Now, you look wounded, let me help you?"

"Alright, but please put away your sword." Mikan said carefully, eyeing the man all the time.

The man laugh. "Okay, here, I put it down." He said while putting away the sword quite far from his reach. "Would you let me take a look at your wounds now?"

"Here."

The man check all of Mikan's wounds swiftly, as if he is accostumed to treat people injuries.

"Are you a doctor?" Mikan ask softly, after seeing that he is fixing some bandage here and there.

"Perhaps." The man answered lightly. "I just love to help people."

"But your skill is good."

"Nevermind that." The man replied, chuckling again. "Now, I have fix your bandages but it looks like that wound, " The man pointed at Mikan's upper arm. "Need some stitches. Will you come to my house to have that treated?"

"I don't know you." Mikan quickly replied, stepping back a little.

The man smiled again, kindly. "Then let me introduce myself first. I am Ioran Hyuuga. What's yours?"

* * *

 **Anilissa :** Nah, she doesn't :p lol. What do you think? Natsume will be better from Black Tribe or White Tribe? :D Yeah, the idea kind of random, but i think i made the right choice making her the Queen, and i will tell the history later on in the future chappie ;D

 **VampireWitch123 :** He will meet Mikan soon =D

 **JZ56 :** Yeah, sorry about that, i've indeed updated the third chappie, but its kind of had several mistakes in grammar, so I took it down and fixed it before updating it again :)

Thank you for leaving some review! Love you guys to the moon and back!

PS : And Please kindly leave some review :D It would really helps a lot XD

THANK YOU ~

 _Aquabluemarine_


	5. Chapter 5

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Old Friend**

 _"_ _Remember this Mikan, when you meet someone whose name is Ioran Hyuuga, quickly give out your name, he could, and would certainly help you."_

 _"_ _Alright Ruka, I'll do that. But how do I meet him?"_

 _Ruka smiled. "If you keep going to the track I have shown you just now, you will definitely meet him."_

 _"_ _How can you be so sure?" Mikan frowned, thinking._

 _Ruka shrugged. "Just see, Mikan. You'll meet him."_

* * *

"Ioran.. Hyuuga?" Mikan repeat the man's name with some stammering. Her eyes wide and round, unbelieving look clearly shown on both of her eyes.

The man – Ioran – tilted his head a bit. "Is there something wrong with my name, child?"

"Ah, I am Mikan Yukihara!"

This time surprise look passed Ioran's face as another gentle smile bloom on his lips. "Mikan Yukihara? Yuka's daughter?"

Mikan slowly nodded, feeling foreign of her own mother's name. "Yes, that's me."

"Thank goodness I finally found you." Ioran said, giving Mikan a brief hug. "I've heard all the things that has happened in the central town, you should really come with me now."

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga."

Ioran chuckled. "Just call me uncle. It's fine."

Mikan nodded, but she doesn't answer anymore since she is busy packing up all of her scattered things.

"Do you know anything about mother?" Mikan ask as she pulled up her bag.

Ioran's eyes softened. "My late wife used to be her bestfriend, child. I know quite much about her."

"Can you tell me about her?" She asked timidly, looking down to the ground.

"Anything for you child, anything." Ioran replied as he start to walk, continuing his journey.

* * *

"Your mother is a princess, I think you already know that?"

Mikan nodded while keep walking, following Ioran's path. "I know. Auntie has told me before."

Ioran nodded. "Your mother is a respectful princess. She has everything in her to be a perfect one. She is beautiful beyond words, graceful like a swan, gentle and kind just like an angel, smiling all the time, smart and wise, there is nothing imperfect on her. Everybody love her, adore her, worship her. Even her parents were proud of her. But she was unhappy, behind all the smiling face she has shown there were many sad feelings."

"Why? Why she was sad, uncle? She should be satisfied with her life right? She has everything everybody wanted to." Mikan replied, confused.

Ioran smiled, thinking that Yuka's child is really innocent, just like her back then. "No, child. Ever heard words saying that money can't buy happiness?"

"Yes, I know that money can't buy happiness, but she has everything, beauty, brain, perfect manner, being love by the people, respected, what else did she want?"

"Love." Ioran stated simply, watching as Mikan's eyes grow wide and her mouth shaped into a perfect 'o'

"How could she fall in love with a Black Tribe in the first place?"

"Well, because I am a Black Tribe, I can tell you everything about it."

"Y-You are from the Black Tribe!" Mikan shouted in surprise, jumping back at the same time.

"Child, there is nothing wrong with the Black Tribe, all of the scary stories been told about it in your Tribe, the White Tribe, are totally wrong. They just made for us to keep fighting and never made a peace." Ioran told Mikan gently. "And you are a Black Tribe too, Mikan. Your father's blood runs in your body, you can't deny it."

"But I look just fine! Everybody thought that I'm from White Tribe!" Mikan countered defensively.

Ioran chuckled. "Do you know how to identify a Black Tribe?"

Mikan shook her head sheepishly. "No, I don't."

"Then how did you know that you look just like a White Tribe?"

"Uhh.. Auntie told me?"

Ioran chuckled again. "Let me explain it for you then. A White Tribe, just like its name, the elves in the White Tribe always have light colored features, just like Nogi's family, while the Black Tribe's always have dark colored features. Look at my eyes for example, although they are green, they aren't light green, but dark green."

"I see." Mikan mumbled softly. "Then, what gives me away as a Black Tribe?"

"Your skin." Ioran answered. "Your pale skin isn't the features of White Tribe. The White Tribe's suppose to have sun kissed skin or rosy colored. Pale skin is owned only by the Black Tribes."

Mikan take a good look at her skin. After uncle Ioran talked about it, she finally realized that her skin doesn't glow like Ruka's. It is more.. well, pale. Just like a vampires' skin.

"Not many people could notice the diffrence between the White Tribe's skin and the Black Tribe's, but for sure, your Queen Luna can. She would knew you have Black Tribe's blood as soon as she sees you." Ioran continued with serious expression this time.

"I see.. then I should go with you to the Black Tribe base camp now?"

Ioran nodded. "Yes, you will hide in my house."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "But what if there is someone from Black Tribe who recognize me as a White Tribe?"

Ioran smiled. "Please, don't worry. They are all kind. Not like the White's, we, the Black Tribe, can tolerate any kind of living creatures who has a Black Tribe's blood flowing in its bloodveins. Moreover, your father is a known man in our Tribe, they should respect you as his child."

"Are you sure, Uncle? What if they hurt me?" Mikan ask softly, unsure.

"No, they won't dare to do that." Ioran shook his head. "I will have their head if they dare to lay a finger on you."

Mikan smiled a bit. "Thank you so much, Uncle. You help me a lot!"

"You are most welcome, child."

* * *

"Now lets see the wound on your upper arm. Take a seat here, Mikan."

Mikan slowly take a seat while observing her surrounding.

Right now, she is in the living room – she thinks – and she is sitting on a long wooden chair in front of a big window which giving a full view of the swaying trees. There aren't many things in the living room. There are only several chairs, sofas, and a big bookshelves full of old books.

"All of the Black Tribe's houses are like this?" Mikan ask curiously while Ioran busy applying some ointment to her wounds.

Ioran chuckled. "Made from wood and have many trees? Yes. There even some elves who choose to build a tree house."

"It's really different from the White Tribe's."

Ioran smiled. "Of course, because we are really different from them. While the White's choose to live in a big city, living in mansions, or big houses like that, we, the Black's choose to live close to nature, since they help us in many things too."

Mikan frowned, confusion written all over her face. "Nature helps you?"

Ioran chuckled again. "You'll see, child. If you have settled down here, I'll teach you deeper about the elves, about their power, and the unique thing about being a blend like you."

Although Mikan didn't fully understand what Ioran has been talking about, she just nodded and her eyes are back to observing her surroundings.

"There, it's done. Your upperarm's wound should be healed by around 4 or 5 days. But the little ones, they should have been healed around 2 or 3 days."

"Thank you so much, uncle. You really help me a lot." Mikan beamed up to Ioran.

Ioran laughed and pat Mikan's head. "I just fullfilled my promise to my late wife, that I will take care of you if anything happen to Yuka or Izumi."

Mikan bit her lower lip, hesitating. "Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think mother is still alive?" Mikan's voice was nearly unheard.

Ioran sighed and put away the medical box. "I don't know, child. I don't want to assume false thing about the lives of the others. But you should know whether your mother still alive or not."

"How?" Mikan frowned again, can't understand this old man talking.

Ioran smiled again while shaking his head. "You will know how. Just wait with patience."

Mikan sighed. "Patience sure is a hard thing."

Ioran chuckled. "Please wait here while I put away the first aid box and fix some food to eat."

"Of course, Uncle. Thank you so much!" Mikan smiled widely.

After Ioran vanished behind the door, Mikan start to walk around and take a look closely at the beautiful furniture.

All of them are carved fresh from the big trees, and they are polished in such a way that Mikan has never seen, which make it so breathtaking.

But after a while walking and observing around, she get tired and choose to take a seat on one of the sofas.

Mikan's eyes are nearly closed because of the tiredness and sleepiness when suddenly the front door opened quite harshly and a boy around her age, or perhaps older, walk in while carrying some firewoods.

The boy has a broad shoulder and a muscled body, Mikan could clearly see it since he wears a black shirt with no sleeves. He has a messy raven hair, and a really pale skin – typical Black Tribe's – and he is barefooted, not wearing any shoes or sandals.

"Father?" The boy called out, his voice is really deep and melodic at the same time.

He looked around, trying to find his father perhaps, when his sight finally fall on an innocent looking girl who look so much like a White Tribe sitting carelessly on his favorite sofa, while looking curiously at him.

"What are you doing here?" The boy growled fiercely as he suddenly feels rage flowing through his body. He dropped the firewoods easily in front of the fire place while walking with long step to where the girl was seated.

Mikan was surprised. She jumped and cowered in fear as soon as the boy started to talk and walk towards her.

"I said, what are you doing here?!" He growled once more time, slamming his hand on the sofa, making an echo sound throughout the house.

Mikan's eyes are wide while her mouth was moving uncontrollably, trying to find a suitable words to answer the angry boy.

"I-I-I was here because of your father." Mikan squeaked fearfully as she grab the sofa until her knuckles turn white since she is scared to hell.

"Liar! My father won't invite a White like you!" spat the boy in disdain as his stunning crimson eyes which look like fiery pools boring into Mikan's.

"Natsume! Enough!" Ioran's voice was heard as the boy's body suddenly vanish from Mikan's sight.

"What are you doing, father? You threw me!" The boy half shouted, rubbing his sore back since his father throw him to the side none to gently.

"Be nice to her! She is your mother's bestfriend's daughter!"

The boy – Natsume – sneered at Mikan as he stand up slowly. "I can't be nice to her. I hate her to the core!" He said venomously, then walked away.

Ioran sighed and took a seat beside Mikan, while Mikan was still staring wide eyed at the vanishing figure behind the nearby door, feeling shocked.

"I'm sorry, child. He is my son, older than you by 2 years I guess. You are 18 right?" Ioran asked gently.

Mikan blinked her eyes, trying to overcome her fear, confusion, and shock at the same time. "Yes, yes I am 18." She paused for a moment. "Did I do something wrong to him?"

Ioran shook his head. "No. It's because his mother, my late wife."

"I'm sorry?" Mikan ask again as she didn't understand what Ioran is talking about.

Ioran give out a small smile. "If you wish to understand, then let me tell you the story from several years ago, about your past, or to be exact, your parents' past."

* * *

Done!

 **Newroz :** Of course ;D She has met him now lol.

 **PennYnnep :** They finally meet now ~ but not in a good terms though. Hope you like the diffrence between the Black and the White XD

 **Miamu-chan :** Here is the update :p You prefer for Mikan to has powers?

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Yeah, your guess is bullseye XD Great guess! Thank you ;) you flattered me *blushing* lol.

 **Anilissa :** Lol. Yeah, its nearly there. If you guess now, your guess would be a hit on :D You are right XD He does come from the black tribe =D Yeah, i will sure add Ruka again soon into the story ~

 **Elimina Alice :** Thank you!

Special thanks for those people above who has reviewed my story ;D Love you guys to the moon and back!

PS : I really appreciate reviewers ;D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Started with Love**

"My.. my father was killed?" Mikan whispered so soft that Ioran nearly can't hear it.

Ioran smiled sadly. "Yes child. He is indeed being killed. But your father died as a hero. He protect his family."

Mikan bit her lower lip and clench her fist. "They dare to do that." She said, her hazel eyes burning with rage. "I will kill them for sure. Please tell me uncle, who dared to do such a cruel thing like that?"

Ioran put a calming hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Patience, child. You can do the revenge later."

Mikan sigh slowly, trying to calm down her emotion turbulence. "How about my mother? She vanished right? So she must be alive somewhere uncle." She change the topic, trying to distract her own mind.

Ioran shook his head. "I don't know. I have said that I don't want to give you false hope regarding the other's live. You should find out by yourself about that."

Mikan look dissapointed, and Ioran feel guilty seeing her down like that, so he tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry, child. Everything will be revealed to you in time. Now why don't you hear the story from the other side?"

Mikan let out another sigh and look up at her newfound uncle who has a gentle expression on his face. "The other side?" She echoed in the same soft voice.

Ioran nodded, another sad smile grace his lips. "Yes, from my side."

* * *

 _"_ _Hello there, nice to meet you." A young Ioran bowed deeply in front of a beautiful woman who stood in a perfect posture as a smile flitted on her full lips._

 _In return, the woman gracefully give a swift bow, resulting clear amazement on both of Ioran's dark green eyes._

 _Seeing Ioran's expression, the woman chuckled happily, her crimson eyes look bright and twinkling with happiness. "It's nice to meet you too, Hyuuga-san. It's a rare thing to see such a noble man from Black Tribe to come to our house."_

 _Ioran shook his head. "It's because of your beauty has spread around the village. Everybody want to court you." He said with a charming smile._

 _Kaoru let out another chuckle. "Without trying, I think you have peak my interest."_

 _Ioran laughed. "Really?"_

 _Kaoru slowly nodded. "Do you want to go inside?"_

 _"_ _With pleasure," replied Ioran, giving out another deep bow._

* * *

 _"_ _Ioran, please meet my bestfriend, Yuka Azumi." Kaoru gestured to a beautiful woman who is standing right beside her with a calm smile._

 _Ioran's eyes widen. "Yuka Azumi? Your highness?"_

 _Yuka laughed. "Yes, and please just call me Yuka. I would be really appreciate it if you call me that."_

 _"_ _B-but are you sure?" Ioran stammered, confuse as to why his 1 year girlfriend could be friend with one of the royals._

 _"_ _Of course. Why not?" Yuka smiled at him kindly. "Why don't we go inside now to have some tea, Kaoru?" Yuka said again, turning away from the shocked looking Ioran._

 _"_ _Come on dear, don't make such a stupid face." Kaoru gently said, hitting Ioran on the head, while opening the door and letting Yuka go inside the house._

 _"_ _Ouch. That hurt, Kaoru!" Ioran winced, rubbing his sore head._

 _Kaoru casted a scary glance to his way, which make Ioran shut his mouth quickly and choose to follow Kaoru without making any sound._

* * *

 _"_ _She is beautiful, isn't she?" Kaoru whispered to her husband who sat right beside her wearing a black tuxedo with a white flower on his breast pocket._

 _Ioran cast a look at the groom and bride who smiled happily to each other, one has a bright hazel eyes while the other has a calm looking cobalt eyes. Both of them stared into each other eyes with love, no doubt about it._

 _"_ _She is. No one can deny the stunning appereance of the Alice Land's Princess." Ioran replied with a gentle voice. "But you are still more beautiful than her." He added in a softer voice, giving his wife a sweet peck on the cheek._

 _Kaoru blushed. Automatically, she hit her husband's shoulder none too gently. But since this is a holy matrimony, Ioran didn't dare to make any sound, instead, he just gave an annoyed look towards his grinning wife._

 _Ioran sigh and smiled at her. "It's true you know. I don't lie."_

 _"_ _Stupid Ioran." Kaoru mumbled, not looking at Ioran anymore._

 _Ioran just chuckled lightly and cast his eyes back to the altar._

* * *

 _"_ _Kaoru, can you promise me that you will take care of my child if anything happen to me or Izumi?" Yuka softly ask, her arms cradling a little baby with love._

 _Kaoru frowned, as she too, cradling a baby girl in her arms. "You aren't going anywhere soon, Yuka. Mikan still needs you."_

 _Yuka smiled, poking the chubby cheek of her baby. "I know, but the castle has been in chaos since I left them. I know something bound to happen someday. I just have this gut feeling, and my gut feeling never wrong."_

 _Kaoru stay silent, didn't try to say anything since she know that Yuka's feeling always spot on. She has experience it many times, and first hand._

 _"_ _I know Aoi would like to have another girl to play, and they are at the same age too." Yuka added, looking at the sleeping baby girl on her bestfriend's arms._

 _Kaoru chuckled softly. "Of course you would say something like that. Typical Yuka."_

 _Yuka arched her eyebrow. "What?"_

 _Kaoru shook her head. "No, nothing. I just don't like it when you say something like that. It feels like you are going really soon."_

 _Yuka laughed. "No. I won't be going anywhere soon. Perhaps someday, but not now. My bestfriend still need me." She said teasingly, elbowing Kaoru's upper arm._

 _Kaoru rolled her eyes and cast a small smile to the princess. "Yeah, sure I do."_

* * *

 _"_ _Kaoru." Yuka's voice is shaking, and Kaoru knows that there are something really wrong._

 _"_ _What is it, Yuka? Tell me, quick." Kaoru urged her bestfriend, feeling bad._

 _Yuka took a shaky breath. "Izumi was killed."_

 _Kaoru's eyes widen as her hand covered her mouth. She was silent for a moment, before finally said in a shock voice. "W-what? Are you sure? What happened?"_

 _Yuka sighed. She sounds like she is trying to control herself. "The guards attacked. They want Mikan. Izumi protect us, but he got killed instead."_

 _"_ _How about the guards?"_

 _"_ _They are all killed by me. Izumi doesn't want to hurt them, Kaoru!" Yuka half screamed now, she sounded hysterical and angry at the same time. "It's because of that he gets killed!"_

 _"_ _Shhh Yuka. Everything going to be fine. Please, calm yourself down. Where are you now? I will make sure that you will find a good hiding place."_

 _Yuka took another shaky breath. "I'm still at home right now. I.. I don't know if the king would send another guards for me."_

 _"_ _Relax Yuka. I will come for you. Don't worry."_

* * *

Mikan look at the sad expression Ioran has. His eyes showing so much pain that Mikan has to look away from him.

"She doesn't come back after that." Ioran whispered softly, his voice sounded far away.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "You don't come with your wife, uncle?"

Ioran shook his head. "She said that someone has to take care for both of our children, and she really want to see how's Yuka doing, so she choose to go instead of me, since its her bestfriend we are talking about."

"Do you know what happen?" Mikan carefully ask.

Ioran gave out a rueful smile. "If only I could. I really want to. The only thing I know is that Kaoru being killed when protecting Yuka from the guards."

Mikan stay silent for a moment, since she really doesn't know what to say.

"It's okay, child. Ask if you want to, I tell you this story for you." Ioran gently said.

Mikan fiddled with her fingers. "I.. I want to know, is that the reason why your son hate me so much?"

Ioran slowly nodded. "Yes. He blamed you fully on the death of his mother. To be exact blaming Yuka, but you are still her child. That's what his thought are." Ioran shook his head, looking disappointed. "He hates the White Tribe too, so much. Since its the guards from the kingdom who killed Kaoru. He has no respect for the king, I still remember that time when he said that the King is suppose to be the wisest one since he is the one who ruled Alice Land."

"Do you?"

"What do you mean child? Are you asking me about my feeling towards you?"

Mikan slowly nodded. "Towards me, mother, and the past king."

Ioran smiled. "I know my wife make a right choice, and I trust her fully without any doubt. I don't have any hard feelings towards all of you. Even the king isn't a perfect one, everybody know that."

A small smiled bloom slowly on Mikan's lips. "Thank you uncle. Thank you so much."

* * *

"Mikan, how are you? Did you have a good sleep last night?" Ioran ask with a fatherly tone while putting down a glass of hot tea in front of Mikan.

Mikan look up, giving out a thank you smile and quickly taking a sip of her tea.

Hmm. It felt good to her freezing body.

"Actually no." Mikan said sheepishly. "The weather is kind of cold, and my mind just couldn't stop thinking about all the things we have talked about yesterday."

Ioran chuckled. "Take it slowly, child. Stress would do you no good."

Mikan nodded, taking another sip on her hot tea. Hmm. It felt really good. "Yes, Uncle."

"Good." Ioran replied, smiling softly.

"Father? Who is this?" A bell-like voice is ringing through the air.

A girl with shoulder length raven hair which looks like a black waterfall look towards Mikan with curious crimson eyes which rimmed with thick and long eyelashes.

"Ah, come here dear. Let me introduce you to your mother's bestfriend's daughter." Ioran called while making some gesture.

The girl walk gracefully as her dress flowed lightly behind her.

"Is this your daughter?" Mikan softly ask, her eyes looking straight into the crimson orbs which looking at her intently.

"Yes, please introduce yourself dear." Ioran said, smiling.

A beautiful smile bloom on the girl's lips as she give a swift bow, just like her mother was. "Hello there, I am Aoi Hyuuga. It's really nice to meet you."

* * *

Special Thanks to :

 **Newroz :** Hope you already find the answer :p lol

 **Miamu-chan :** *chuckle* alright, we'll see about mikan's powers later on ;D Yeah, i can't wait to include Hotaru soon!

 **pennYnnep :** Yep, sure it is, but the other features such as the hair and the color of the eyes shows how much White's blood Mikan has in her body :D

 **Anilissa :** Yes, i hope you already find the answer in this chapter =) Really? Haha i kind of made Mikan's personality an innocent and dense one though, since they are Mikan's main personality ;D I would made her a stronger one for sure in the future XD

 **Derp1Derp2 :** We'll see on the future chapters about that ;D

 **Lexi1989 :** Cool! Your guess is spot on! Hahaha btw, it's nice to see you again XD xoxo

Who have been reviewing my story! Thank you very much XD Love you guys a lot!

I guess, see you on the next chappie? :D

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : Please kindly drop off some reviews =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Knowing**

It's been three months since Mikan first stay with the Hyuuga's. Everything has been fine for her, she adapted perfectly and even start to help Ioran doing his work as a farmer. She has a great relationship with Aoi Hyuuga, Ioran's daughter. Turns out that the prediction of their mother about them being best friends were absolutely right.

The Black Tribe has been welcoming her. Ioran is totally right about that, there is no one in the Tribe that push her away. Everybody has been kind, and help her a lot in making her comfortable and all, except for one person of course.

Its been an impossible relationship between her and the one called Natsume Hyuuga. He really does hate her to the core and won't even talk or look at her. He always has a look of disgust everytime he meet her eyes or saw her, and he doesn't want to be in the same room as her.

Aoi told Mikan that actually her older brother, Natsume, is a really kind person. Mikan kind of want to laugh at this, since the treatment she has been receiving from him is nothing but mean. But to make Aoi happy, Mikan nodded at her statement, saying that she would someday know about his kindness too.

Mikan did feel offended for the rest of the first month, but after that, she kind of used to the treatment, and she chose to avoid Natsume as much as she can.

"Mikan? Have you eaten?" Ioran asked, placing the dirty plates on the sink and started to wash it.

"Yes, I have just finished it." Mikan responded quickly, showing him her plate. "Let me do the dishes, Uncle. You can rest." Mikan said again, swiftly move and stand beside her uncle.

"How about I handle it for both of you, then you and father can go practice or study?" A new voice said as a bouncy girl entered the room with her usual smile.

"Aoi." Mikan greeted, as Ioran only smiled at his little girl.

"You haven't learn anything about us, Mikan, and it's definitely not good." Aoi said in a mock scolding voice.

"You are not my mother," replied Mikan, smile teasingly.

Aoi rolled her eyes, but in spite that, she still smiled back. "Father, you really need to teach Mikan more often. She barely knows anything."

Ioran chuckled. "Fine, fine, Aoi, just take care of the dishes." He said, as he dried his hands. "Let's go child, to my study room, and I will tell you more about our history."

Mikan nodded as she stalked right behind Ioran, saying her thanks with a squeeze on Aoi's free hand.

* * *

"So, how much I've been telling about us, the elves?" asked Ioran, taking a seat on a leather chair.

"You have told me about my past, my parents, and the story from your side." Mikan answered quietly while taking another seat right across the old man.

"I haven't told you anything about the elves, have I?"

Mikan shook her head and smiled.

Ioran sigh. "I guess 3 months is enough for you to adapt into the Black Tribe and start to learn about yourself more."

"How would I do that?" Mikan ask, confused.

"Hear me out first, child." Ioran chuckled. "I will tell you the history about our kind."

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a god who has been travelling alone for centuries. He liked it for years, visiting many places only by himself. But after 500 years, he finally got bored and started to find a companion for him._

 _He found it in a human girl, as she kept up with him wherever he went._

 _That was the start when the god fall in love with this fragile being. He knew that being bonded to a human girl meant that he would lose his immorality, but he doesn't mind. He thought that everything was okay as long as he had the girl._

 _Their love bloomed, and they married a few years later._

 _The human woman beared the god twins. Both of them were equally strong and equally handsome._

 _But, there is a big diffrence between them. The older has been more manly, since he has sunkissed skin, growing beard, strong jaws and muscled body, while the younger has a deathly pale flawless skin, beautiful dark eyes and silky black hair._

 _The god favored the older more since he always gave his father the meats from his hunting spree, but the mother favored the younger more, since he often stay back with her mother in the kitchen to help her cooked something._

 _One day, the older son got back from his hunting and carried a big animal on his shoulder. He wanted to present it to his old father, and tried to make him happy._

 _The younger son saw this, and asked what the older son was going to do._

 _The older son answered shortly, that he just wanted his blessing from their father._

 _The younger knew that the kind of blessing his older brother wanted from their father worked only for one child, and that has to be the oldest child. Also, there was no doubt that the god's blessing would work throughly their entire lives._

 _Since the younger was cooking for some food, he offered it kindly to the older brother who looked tired and famished at the same time._

 _The older brother quickly agreed, since he was really hungry and he felt like he could eat a pot if he wanted to. But the younger didn't directly give his cooking, he made sure that if the older brother wanted the soup, he would have to let go his right ;to receive the blessing._

 _The older brother, who has always been dumber than the younger one, pay no heed to the privilege and throw it to his brother face by saying that he didn't even need it._

 _The younger brother was really excited, as he gave out the entire soup he has made and quickly prepared._

 _The god was already so old that his sight was kind of blurred because of the age. So he had to touch his son to make sure which of his son is it since each of his son has different features._

 _The younger one was smart, he covered himself so that when his father touch him, he could feel muscled arms, and a light beard on his chin._

 _Then, without waiting any further, the god gave his son the blessing, which contain of a happy life._

 _The older son, who has realized a bit late that he was being deceived by the younger became furious as hell. He caught up to his younger brother, and force him to gave back his right, but the younger one told him that he already received the blessing and he could do nothing about it._

 _The older was ready to kill the younger, when their mother stopped them and told the younger in secret to ran away as fast as he can._

 _The older came to the father, half begging to gave him another blessing that supposed to be his. Their father only shook his head sadly, saying that the blessing only work for one son, but the older son didn't give up, he told his father that any blessing would do, so finally the god gave another blessing to the older one but the blessing wasn't as powerful as the younger has received._

 _The prophecy which has been told before the boys were born came true. It was said that two tribes are in the mother's womb, two people shall be seperated from the mother's body, one people shall be stronger than the other, and the older shall serve the younger._

* * *

"That is... the start of the White and the Black tribe?" Mikan ask slowly.

Ioran nodded. "Yes. The younger one became our ancestor, the Black Tribe. While the older became the ancestor of the White's."

"So, from the start the White's has already stronger than us."

Ioran chuckled. "You caught up fast, child. Yes, indeed. They are stronger than us in strength. But in terms of brain, we are smarter than them."

"Alright, Uncle. I understand now the origin of the Tribes, and why we keep fighting with each other."

"That's not all. I hope that you catch something in the story." Ioran look at Mikan with mysterious smile.

Mikan frowned, having a thinking expression. "Hm. What would it be?" She mumbled to herself.

"It connected to you being a blend." Ioran said lightly.

Mikan's eyes widen as her mouth gape a bit. She takes a sharp intake of breath. "Does... Does it means that I have both of their excellence?"

Ioran smiled widely. "Good guess child, and that is right. Research has shown that each child who is a blend would have both the strength and the brain, because of that the White Tribe always killed anyone who is a blend since they saw it as a threat."

"Why did the Black don't?" Mikan replied softly.

"Because we are not afraid of someone who is superior than us. A blend like that still could be defeated by us if we use our brain to the max."

Mikan frowned a bit. "But what if the blend used the brain and the strength to the fullest?"

"It still fine. Technically speaking, if we befriend them, the people who are like that would be our friend and automatically will protect us." Ioran answered while chuckling.

Mikan pouted. "So you teach me everything just because I am a blend?"

Ioran shook his head. "No, of course not. I want to fulfill my promise to my late wife, and I already thought you as my daughter, child. That is just technically speaking."

Mikan blink back her tears. She doesn't know why, but everytime Ioran spoke with love and care, she always can't hold back her own tears.

She really want to meet her father.

But no, she cannot think about that right now. She better focus on the matter on hand.

Mikan takes a deep breath to calm herself as she opens her mouth to ask another question. "So uncle, what other things connected with the history?"

Ioran's eyes sparkled with michevious glint as a small smile grace his lips. "There is one thing child, the elves have been blessed by a unique power that other kinds didn't have."

"What is it, uncle?" Mikan ask curiously.

"A power to control elements, which is being called an Alice." Ioran smiled.

* * *

SUPER BIG THANKS TO :

 **pennYnnep :** *chuckle* Sure, that could happen ;D Let's just wait for the truth XD No, I never stated that electronics exists in their realm, but you could assume that there are, since based on the conversation its kind of using the phone ;)

 **newroz :** You are welcome XDD xoxoxoxo

 **Anilissa :** Yes, absolutely since Aoi and Mikan are in the same age :D Yup, that would be a painful life living with the Hyuuga if it happens x_x

 **Miamu-chan :** I can't wait to put Hotaru in too! XD

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Nope, she doesn't ;D since she is a pure hearted one lol.

Thank you guys for leaving amazing reviews from me! XD Love you guys lots and lots!

See you on the next chappie :D

 _Aquabluemarine_


	8. Chapter 8

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Alices**

"Alices are being passed down by blood, it is a heritage. Usually several families always have the same Alices from time to time, and only change a bit." Ioran started to explained. "The Alices are divided into 5 elements; water, ice, fire, earth, wind, and light. They are also divided by the tribes. White Tribe's usually posses the Alices of water, earth, light. While the Black Tribe's posses the Alices of fire, wind, and ice. But not all the elves could have the types of the Alices."

"For example, the elf who posses the Alice of light is very rare, and they only born like one per one hundred years or something like that." Ioran stop here for a moment before continuing. "There is also one special Alice, which cannot be called as an Alice since it cancelled the power of other Alice user, but its the same with the Alice of Light, it is really rare and the one who posses this usually being feared since they could make all of the Alice user feel useless."

Mikan listened to Ioran's explanation with high interest. She never know that elves can have power as amazing as that.

"Then what is it being called? Is it like cancellation power or something like that?" Mikan ask curiously.

Ioran laughed. "No child. It's called nullification, and your father has this power."

Mikan eyes widen. "Really? Then nullification only on Black Tribe side?"

Ioran shook his head. "Not really. There are several White Tribes who has nullification power too, and the Black Tribe's have their share either."

"I see.. so it's possible for me to have nullification power too?"

"Yes, of course child. It's really possible. But there is also the possiblity that you inherited your mother's Alice."

Mikan tilted her head to the side for a bit. "What is my mother's alice?"

Ioran smiled. "Water."

Mikan frowned a bit. "But then uncle, what's the advantage of a blend in Alice part?"

Ioran chuckled. "Good question. A blend usually can have both of the Alices from the Tribes. They usually have at least two Alices in control and they could have one from the White's and one from the Black's."

"So, other elves can't have two Alices at the same time?"

"No, they don't. Only a blend can have more than one Alice."

Mikan nodded slowly, trying to process all of the information she has just received.

Ioran smiled. "Why don't we try to test what kind of Alice do you have, child."

"No, that would be impossible!" Mikan automatically replied, her tone surprised.

"Let's try it first, Mikan. Don't give up so fast."

* * *

"Go Mikan go!" shouted Aoi, her voice reverbrated through the green field which is behind the Hyuuga's house.

Mikan half laughing and half glaring at the giddy girl who has been watching for three hours straight of their practice. She really cannot go on, since her body already feels like jelly and her breath come out in short pace.

Mikan thought that Ioran would be nice to her since its her first time and she didn't even know about the stupid Alice until several hours ago, and it seems that Ioran is a nice person judging from their first meeting until now.

But she is totally wrong. When Ioran get serious, all of that kindness gone. She feels like she is being confronted with the oldest Hyuuga, Natsume.

First thing first, he told Mikan to have several running lap on the field for 30 minutes, and he told her that she should do that every morning together with Aoi since using Alice would take her energy and for that she need to has a strong stamina.

After that done, for two hours and a half Ioran taught Mikan how to defend herself and she learned the moves of several martial arts.

That two alone already make Mikan so tired that right now she is sprawled under the tree, trying to calm her breaths.

"Here, try to drink. It will help you." Aoi said, bending over the sweating Mikan.

Slowly, Mikan pick up the bottle and sip it carefully, because her breaths still not stable. She is afraid that if she chugged it all down in one go, she would choked on the water.

"Your father is really something." Mikan said between her ragged breath, giving back the bottle.

Aoi smiled innocently. "I know. But he made us into perfect warriors."

"Why do that?" Mikan ask, pulling herself up so she is now sitting with her back leaning on the tree trunk.

Aoi shrugged. "Just in case there is something bad or another war. We can protect ourselves if something happen."

"But he should be nicer to me." Mikan whined a bit, wiping away her sweats which going down like rain.

Aoi laughed. "You will be used to it, Mikan. There is no time to let you laze around. 3 months are enough, you need to be shaped up."

Mikan let out a small chuckle. "I think I'm just used being spoiled by the Nogi's family."

Aoi's expression shows dislike. "I really don't understand the way the White's raise their children. Women suppose to be a warrior too. They cannot be forever taken care by the men."

Mikan smiled and ruffled Aoi's head. "Well, there are too many differences between you guys. Stop protesting about it."

"Mikan! Don't make my hair a mess!" Aoi shouted, swatting away Mikan's hand.

Mikan grinned and try to take another shot to Aoi's hair.

"No can do!" Aoi shouted, jumping a meter away from Mikan.

"Aw, Aoi. I didn't mean any harm to you." Mikan said sweetly, smiling all the way.

Aoi shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "But you clearly mean harm to my precious hair!"

Mikan laughed and stand up. "You really need to let go that obsession of yours, Aoi."

"I'm not having any obsession towards anything, Mikan! It's just that I care so much about my hair." Aoi retorted, flopping down on the grass where Mikan seated before.

Mikan laughed again. "Alright, alright, whatever you say."

Aoi pouted. "Mikan."

Mikan chuckled. "Thank you Aoi. For the water." She said cheerily, smiling thankfully to the crimson eyed girl before walking to her uncle again.

"Already fine?" Ioran ask, amusement dancing in both of his eyes.

Mikan scrunched her face. "Not really, uncle. But I think I must go on, right?"

"That's a good spirit you have there." Ioran replied while chuckling again.

Mikan let out a deep sigh. Bracing herself of what would come.

"Relax child. For now we are going to bring out your Alice." Ioran said simply, closing his eyes.

Following his example, Mikan also close her eyes.

"Concentrate on your surrounding, child. What did you feel? What did you find?" Ioran speak in a soft voice now.

Mikan take a breath and blow it out slowly. She try to calm herself with the breathing technique and perk up her ears, trying to sense everything with her other senses besides her eyes.

"The sound of the wind." Mikan whispered as she hear the hushing sound from it, gently blowing on her face and playing with her hair.

"What else?" Ioran prodded with the same gentle voice.

"The sound of the insects crawling on the ground." Mikan continued as she could feel her senses become sharper and sharper. "The sound of water from the river, trickling down like a little waterfall." Mikan take another breath. "The sound of swaying trees, with their leaves brush with each other. The sound of the birds, singing beautifully while perching on one of the tree branch."

Mikan was ready to say another thing, when Ioran beat her to it.

"Okay, that's good, child. Enough." Ioran cut in, as he walk towards the stilled figure. "Now, can you hear your own body? The sound of it, the sound of the rushing power, right in your bloodveins."

Breath in. Breath out.

She could feel it. The feel is like to have something crawling under your skin, tickling you with light touches.

In. Out.

The sound become clearer, as the feels become stronger at the same time.

In. Out.

She willed the sound to become louder, as her body slightly shaking out from the surge of power that she nearly couldn't contain.

"Try to make it come out, child. Push it with all your might." Ioran said, giving instructions.

Mikan didn't do as Ioran say, as the power already overflowed her, she just let go of the restrain which she hold onto until now, making the power rush inside her body and out.

Ioran chuckled. "Open your eyes child, and see what you have done."

Slowly Mikan open her eyes, afraid to see what has she done.

Right in front of her, in shape of a little tornado, swirling beautifully, stood an icy version of it.

Mikan stare at it in amazement, not expecting something like this at all.

"Whoa, you have an Ice Alice, Mikan!" Aoi squealed happily while jumping forward, approaching the frozen Mikan. "That's cool!"

Mikan opened her mouth and close it again, still at loss of words.

"Th-this is Alice?" She ask in a soft voice, her eyes wondered on the icy figure on her hand.

Ioran smiled. "Yes. That's your power."

"It's .. beautiful," whispered Mikan.

"Of course it is!" Aoi butted in. "Alices always amazing!"

"Try to modified it a bit. I think you can do it." Ioran said, giving instructions again. "Just imagine what kind of shape you would like and pull out your power again."

Mikan concentrate on herself, and do as Ioran said.

Slowly and magnificently, the ice shape shifted as it forms a cute little cube.

"Now, make it vanish, child." Ioran said again with a small smile on his lips.

"How?" Mikan ask, frowning, while her eyes still strained on the cube.

"Just willed it to be gone." Ioran replied simply.

Mikan takes another breath and blow out, willing the ice to vanish.

Like a servant obedient to its master, the ice disappear with the wind, leaving nothing on Mikan's bare hand.

"That's really great, Mikan!" Aoi shouted excitedly, clapping her hands. "Not everyone could do that in their first try! You are definitely talented."

Ioran chuckled and pat his daughter head to calm her down. "Slow down, dear. Mikan still digesting the fact that she has power, you shouldn't do that to her."

Aoi laughed sheepishly. "I know father, I'm just really happy that she has Ice Alice, can you imagine it father?"

Ioran nodded. "Yes, I know. But I won't be surprised since her parents are talented Alice users, and her mother has the Alice of Water anyway."

Mikan look at Ioran and Aoi in confusion. "What do you mean? Does Ice Alice a rare one too?"

Ioran shook his head. "No, not that rare like Light Alice. But in here, even in the Black Tribe, Alice user who hold ice power is not that many. If I'm not wrong," Ioran stop for a moment, looking like thinking or perhaps, counting. "Only 3 that I know, including you, child. But maybe you could get the power because your mother holds the Alice of Water, and you are a blend."

Mikan frowned. "I still don't understand, uncle. What's the connection?"

Ioran chuckled. "That's one of the speciality of being a blend, child, to connect everything between the White's and the Black's."

"Pardon?"

"Let's just get inside first and take a hot bath, after that I will explain to you all about being a blend." Ioran smiled and started to walk towards the house, with Aoi on tow.

* * *

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Yes :p err.. I guess in the future chapter I will make the relationship between Natsume and Mikan improved lol. Here is the update, hope you like it ;D Thank you so much by the way for leaving a really sweet review XD

 **pennYnnep :** 100 point for you! Yeah, I pick it the base from bible and alternate it for a bit. Lol, I didn't thought about that when I made the chapter, but your statement is kind of right and it makes me laugh XD Alright, thank you for leaving an amazing review and imagining that the telephones exist in their world! Lol :p

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : Please kindly leave some reviews! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Black and White**

I make this one longer than the usual, but I hope you would still enjoy the story ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Preparation**

 _"_ _Uncle?" Mikan called out in a small voice._

 _Ioran turned around and warm smile spread on his lips. "What is it child? Is something bothering you?"_

 _"_ _Nightmare." Mikan replied slowly, bowing her head. She felt ashamed, coming to her uncle just because her nightmare. She is already 18 for goodness sake! How could she still be running to an adult when she had it._

 _Ioran put down his paperwork and stand up, walking to the sofa while gesturing Mikan to take a seat._

 _"_ _What kind of nightmare child?" Ioran ask with a calming voice._

 _"_ _I-I.." Mikan gulped and closed her eyes, trying to face her fears with bravery. "I have had it since I'm still little, and I didn't have it anymore after moving here with you uncle, but this night, I have it again." She whispered softly a lone tear escaped from her right eye, as she look down again._

 _"_ _Tell me about it. Can you?" Ioran ask gently. "I want to help you as much as I can."_

 _Mikan nodded slowly, as she clasped her trembling hands and started to tell him all about her haunting nightmares._

* * *

 _"_ _How do you feel right now, child?" Ioran ask the next two days after her last nightmare._

 _A slight smile appeared on Mikan's lips as she put down her dirty plate and started to wash it. "I feel great, uncle. Thank you so much."_

 _Ioran nodded. "Thank goodness then." He said with a smile._

 _Mikan put away the clean plate and dried her hands on the napkin nearby. She took a seat beside her uncle who seated on the kitchen chair, looking at him with questioning eyes. "What is it, uncle? Why did you have that kind of facial expression?"_

 _"_ _I just didn't have the heart to tell you about it." Ioran sadly smile. "I have found out the reason of your constant nightmare all this time."_

 _Mikan bit her lower lip, feeling scared, but she still asked anyway. "What is the reason, uncle? You can tell me." She said softly._

 _"_ _It's the side effect your mother's power." Ioran said slowly. "Because you are a blend, you reacted differently to your mother's power which has sealed everybody's memories until you have your 18th birthday. Somehow her power remained inside you, and have a negative impact which take forms in nightmares."_

 _Mikan was silent for a moment, before asking again. "How come? It's just because I am a blend?"_

 _Ioran nodded. "Yes, it's pure because of that. It's only by your own mother's hand that can remove her power which reside inside you to make the nightmares gone."_

 _Mikan knows that she should had been angry at her mother for giving her a gift like this. It felt like a curse, and a lifetime one since her mother wasn't alive anymore. But, instead of feeling furry, she just felt sadness and remorse._

 _"_ _I can't be mad, uncle. Is it wrong?" Mikan ask in a quiet voice after a moment of silence. "I only felt grief."_

 _Ioran let out a relieve smile appeared on his lips as he shook his head. "No, its not wrong at all, it means you have forgiven your mother and you are not blaming her for anything that's happening on your life, you are just missing her, that's all."_

 _"_ _I guess you are right." Mikan responded, holding back her tears._

* * *

 _"_ _Mikan! Mikan! Look what I have here!" Aoi called out, waving around a piece of paper in front of Mikan's face._

 _Mikan, who has been playing with her Alice until just now, give a frown to the raven haired girl and willed her ice to vanish. "What is it, Aoi? You are so annoying these days."_

 _Aoi chuckled and stuck out her tongue, while seated herself right beside Mikan on the sofa in the living room. "I've got you a message!"_

 _The frown quickly dissapeared from Mikan's face as her eyebrow arched and her eyes brightened at the information. "Really? Is it from Ruka?"_

 _After all these months spending her time in the Black Tribe's village, she didn't forget about her childhood friend and the Nogi family who are her savior and helper. She tried to contact them with everything she can since she's still remember Ruka's promise that he will catch up to her when he has done with his things, but until now, the fourth month, she still hasn't heard anything from him._

 _Aoi smiled and nodded. "Yes it is! Is Ruka Nogi your prince charming, Mikan?" She asked gleefully with sparkling eyes._

 _Mikan give a light punch on Aoi's shoulder while snatching away the envelope which contain the message. "I have told you that he is my childhood friend! Not my boyfriend!"_

 _Aoi chuckled. "But you are blushing Mikan! You like him didn't you?"_

 _Mikan tried to glare at the grinning girl, but she just couldn't. Instead she just make her hair covered her blushing face from Aoi's sight and started to open the letter._

 _"_ _Hey, aren't you going to let me see it too?" Aoi teased while laughing._

 _Mikan stuck out her tongue childishly, but in the end, she read the letter with Aoi anyway._

* * *

 **Dear Mikan,**

 **How are you? Are you doing fine there in the Black Tribe? I'm really glad that you managed to found Uncle Ioran. See? I told you so that you would find him if you keep going :p**

 **I want to apologize before for not replying to all forms of communicating you have been initiating for these past months. We have a hard time here in the city. The Queen is furious Mikan. She told us, me, father, and mother, that she would kill us if she found out that we are helping you in hiding. I'm glad that father and mother told you to run away instead of searching some hiding spot for you. I think its a good idea for them to think up and told you to go to the Black Tribe.**

 **And because of that suspicion, the Queen assigned some guards to keep an eye on us, and luckily, all of your messages have been received by myself, not the guards, or else.. well, I really don't know what would happen and I don't want to imagine it.**

 **So because of that Mikan, please, I want to ask you to stop sending me messages. It's not that I don't want to communicate with you, Its just that it's getting harder to get in contact with anyone outside the city because the Queen has restricted everything, and I don't want to risk my family's safety and your safety. I really don't want you to be found out by the Queen. It would be terrible.**

 **I promise you that I will sent you another message as soon as the condition become possible, and I will go to the Black Tribe's village if I can get away from the clutches of Queen Luna. Please, just be patient until then, I really miss you too you know? I missed our old times, talking and laughing together. I hope I can meet you soon. Please take care of yourself, and be careful.**

 ** _Ruka_**

* * *

 _Tears already running down Mikan's cheeks when she finished reading the letter._

 _Her grip on the paper tightened, as she furiously try to wipe away her tears._

 _Gently, Aoi take out the paper from Mikan's hand and put it away before it can be drenched with the overflowing tears, as she give Mikan a comforting hug, trying to calm her down._

 _"_ _It's okay, Mikan. Everything will be alright. They are safe and sound. They are alive, aren't they?" Aoi ask softly while rubbing Mikan's back._

 _Mikan mutely nodded, still trying to stop her tears._

 _"_ _So, stop crying. They are alive, Mikan, and it's not your fault that they are in the condition right now. It's their choice to help you, please, just don't blame yourself."_

 _"_ _But its my fault Aoi. They are in danger!" Mikan whispered, her voice breaking._

 _Aoi shook her head. "I know they aren't. They can take care of themselves. Just trust me on this one."_

* * *

 ** _A few months later..._**

Mikan slumped herself down on her fluffy bed and let out a tired sigh.

She stilled for a moment, before rolling over and closed her eyes, wanting to take a rest for a while before going back to her practice.

It's been 18 months already since her first experience about her own Alice, and Ioran never stop trained her ever since. He kept up the pace every weeks, making it harder and harder for her to stay on her feet without shaking out of weariness.

But she could feel the fruits of her hardwork in these months as clear as crystal. She could see her own body become fit as her stamina increasing, so is her power, and her handling over her own Alice become more and more easier each day.

She is really glad that this is happening, she feels more powerful that way and make the burden in her heart a little bit lighter since she knows now that she could at least protect herself. Not being dependent to anyone.

 _Knock, knock._

"Dang." Mikan cursed under her breath as she force her sore body to get up and walk to open the stupid door.

Slowly, she opens the door while grumbling all the way. She really doesn't like to be disturbed when she is taking a rest, especially after the harsh training she has done in the morning.

"You look stupid." Was the first thing come out from the mouth of no other than the great Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan's mood was already sour, and seeing the older Hyuuga really didn't help at all.

She take a deep breath to calm herself and give a vicious glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled in a low voice. "If you have no reason to disturb me, then just _vanish_." Mikan pressed the last word as she is ready to slam the door on his smug face.

Swiftly, Natsume put his hand on the wooden door, making it stop with his strength easily. "Hag. Stop slamming your door. It will broke down since you have gorilla power." He said with a frown on his face. "I'm the one who made the door, don't you dare to ruin it."

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Like I care about that! Just shut up and be gone!"

"Father told me to tell you to go out." He said nonchalantly with the I-don't-care attitude.

"Fine. _Thank you very much_ , bully." Mikan spat in evident sarcasm before she finally could slam the door in front of his face.

To say that the relationship between her and the oldest child of Hyuuga improving is right, at least they are in a talking period although you could see clearly how the talking went. That's how they communicate everyday if Natsume is in a good mood.

Mikan shake her head to make the fury boilling inside her vanish as she started to strip while taking new clothes to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After having a cold shower, she could feel her mood improving, since her body become fresher and all. She swiftly put on her clothes, putting away the dirty ones into the basket, and come out from her bedroom.

"Mikan!" A flash of black hair passed and bumped right into Mikan with a bone crushing hug.

Mikan stumbled a bit, but she hold her ground. "Aoi!" She scolded, looking down at the grinning girl. "Stop doing that everytime I come out from my room! We can fall down you know."

Aoi let go of Mikan but her grin doesn't fade. "But you don't. Everytime I did it you never fall."

Mikan crossed her hands in front of her chest and huffed. "Well, I could be someday if you keep doing that."

Aoi chuckled. "Nah, you won't."

Mikan rolled her eyes and in a blink of eyes, she already ruffled Aoi's hair into a mess. "You little rascal, that's your punishment."

Aoi squealed in suprised and quickly take a step back while trying to fix her hair. "You are so mean Mikan! I spent 1 hour to make my hair this beautiful!" Aoi whined. "And I am clearly not little! I am older than you!"

Mikan laughed and let a smug smirk grace her lips. "You are only older by 4 months. How could that be categorized as older than me?"

Aoi pouted. "It doesn't matter, 4 months mean that I'm still older than you."

Mikan chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Aoi."

"You are a meanie!" Aoi protested.

Mikan smiled. "No, I clearly don't. It's just you the one that – "

 _BLAM!_

The front door opened with force as it revealed a panting Ioran with sweat all over his forehead.

Mikan and Aoi quickly forget their light conversation as both of the girls approach Ioran in fast pace.

Aoi frowned. "What's wrong father? Is there something wrong?"

Ioran take a deep breath, trying to calm his ragging one as he strolled inside, taking a seat on one of the sofas. "Sit. I will explain."

Both of the girls quickly take a seat and waited anxiously.

"What happened, uncle?" Mikan ask carefully.

"It's the Queen. Luna. She sent an army here to search for your whereabouts." Ioran said pointedly with his gaze boring to Mikan's.

Mikan's face quickly lose its color when she heard that. She clenched her fists, trying to hide her shaking hands. "What will we do then, uncle? Should I hide? Or should I go?" She whispered in a ghostly voice.

Ioran let out a calming smile. "Relax Mikan. Everything will be okay, we, the Black Tribe will fight them while you go hide with Aoi and Natsume. Can you do that?"

Mikan's eyes widen in horror at the idea of all the Black Tribe risking their life only for her. "No! I can't do that uncle." She shook her head furiously. "I can't let them staking their life for me. It's better for me to run away or something, there has to be another way other than that." Mikan said pleadingly.

"You can run away child. That's another option, but what if they catch up to you?" Ioran ask in serious voice. "You want to fight an army by yourself?"

Mikan fall silent as she think about Ioran choices.

"Or do you want to run away forever?" Ioran ask again. "The army sent by the Queen are no ordinary army, child. It's a special force which would chase their prey until they catch it no matter what. They are skilled enough to do that."

Mikan look down, tears already gathered in her eyes. "I'm sorry uncle. I really burdening you a lot. You also take a risk of your children safety in guarding me."

Ioran pat Mikan's head gently. "It's okay, child. We are thinking of you as our family, not our burden. Family protect each other right?" Ioran ask, smiling. "Besides, I have faith in my children' power, I have been training them since they are 3. I don't think a few soldiers could take them down."

Mikan let out a small smile grace her lips although worry still shine through both of her hazel eyes. "Thank you so much, uncle. I really owe you a lot."

Ioran shook his head. "No, don't worry about that. It's okay, child."

"Come on then, Mikan. We couldn't waste our time." Aoi's eyes look serious, gone her childish and playful side. Mikan can see a responsible adult in this Aoi. "We should find my brother and go to a hiding place."

The three of them already standing and ready to go to their own destination places when Natsume emerge from the back door with deep frown etched on his face.

"I don't want to babysit father. I want to join the fight." He stated clearly, his face shows nothing but disagreement.

Ioran slightly smiled. "I know that you want to fight so bad, Natsume, everybody in the village do, they have been waiting for time like this." Ioran chuckled. "But are you sure you want to let your sister face the danger alone with Mikan? You are stronger than them, you already went into the war field thrice, and you already know how to fight soldier like them. Are you still questioning my decision?"

"Alright father." Natsume mumbled, walking towards where Aoi and Mikan stood.

"Good." Ioran smiled. "Now take care of yourselves, children. I'm going to prepare the fight with the other."

* * *

 **Derp1Derp2 :** No.. I won't include the SEC Alice in this story ;) Because I specifically made the elves' power to be elemental =D *Chuckles* Let see if Mikan inherit the nullification Alice or not and how she will found out ;D Perhaps I will use your idea XD by the way, Thank you so much for leaving an amazing review for me! Love you to the moon and back! xoxo

Thank you to the readers as well!

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : Please leave some review for me ;D It would help a lottt :D Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Fight**

"You are such a burden." Natsume grumbled as they run through the forest, searching for a good hiding spot. "If you are not here, we won't be in this situation."

A pang of guilt stab Mikan's heart. She already know that everybody in a mess because of her, and she doesn't need a jerk to clear that up.

"Hush, brother. Don't say something like that." Aoi calmly said. "Don't worry Mikan, everybody in the village are looking forward to this fight, they are excited to release their power after so many years living in peace. And you are clearly not a burden."

Mikan bit her lower lip, trying to ease her own feeling. "Really? They want to fight?" She ask softly.

Aoi nodded. "Yes, they are. They like to live in peace of course, but they won't reject a fight like this. We are the Black Tribe anyway." A mysterious glint passed Aoi's crimson eyes.

"This spot could do." Natsume suddenly said, stopping at a big bush which has thorns everywhere.

"Are you sane brother? We can't hide in that!" Aoi replied incredulously.

"Baka Burito." Natsume emotionlessly said, flicking Aoi's forehead. "Of course we won't hide _in_ there. Are you stupid? We hide here." He continued as he stepped over the side of the bush, vanishing behind it.

Aoi look at her brother, and then at Mikan. "Come on, let's follow him."

Mikan only nodded and trailed along right behind Aoi.

"Wow, this is a great one!" Aoi commented as soon as they get behind the big bush. "We can see clearly from here, but we are completely hidden from prying eyes!"

Natsume give out a smug smirk. "I told you so."

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Yes, sure. Thank you so much brother for founding a perfect hiding place."

Natsume ignored Aoi's sarcasm and choose to take a seat under one of the big trees which surrounding their hiding place.

Aoi huffed and take Mikan's hand, dragging her to the opposite tree.

"Just let the jerk be. He is here just because father don't let us girls alone." She grumbled.

Mikan only smiled hearing Aoi's protest. She knows, she can see it that Natsume cared for Aoi, despite his action like that. Because unlike Aoi's treatment, Natsume purely act mean and being a total jerk in front of her.

"Hey Mikan, what do you think if the soldier can catch us up?" Aoi ask excitedly, she really doesn't look afraid of going face to face with the White Tribe's soldiers.

Mikan quickly snap out from her thought as she rolled her eyes in Aoi's way. "Don't get excited like that. It's dangerous you know facing the soldiers."

Aoi chuckled. "But I don't think so. You haven't know the power of my Alice, Mikan, and you never seen the Alice that my brother has too."

Mikan arched her eyebrow. "Then, what is your brother Alice? Is it different from yours?"

Aoi grinned. "No, Me and my brother both have the same Alice, that is the Fire Alice. But I must admit that the diffrence between my power and him are quite great and there is no fire wielder stronger than brother." Aoi glance the sleeping Natsume for a second before continuing. "But we have different techniques for fighting, while brother prefer to have melee fight, I rather choose a distant one."

"So, you prefer to shoot your fire from afar?"

"Yes, absolutely." Aoi nodded. "Because of that my preference of weapon is bow and arrows, not sword like brother."

"But isn't it stupid? You know that the Alice can be used either narrow or wide range, why bother with the technique?"

Aoi shrugged. "It's just the taste, Mikan. I bet you will understand later after experiencing more fight."

* * *

"No. This is not happening." Aoi whispered in horror as she watched a few soldiers looking like searching for something, or to be exact, _someone_ near their hiding spot. "They aren't suppose to be here."

Mikan could feel her heart pounding too as she see around 10 soldiers lurking around while slashing each branches or bushes to see if there is something behind it.

"Why impossible, Aoi?" Mikan whispered back, still eyeing the soldiers.

"Because father and the others suppose to defend the forest. Their goal is not to let any soldiers arrive in this area."

Mikan's eyes widen as she realize the meaning from Aoi's statement. "Is.. Is uncle gonna be alright?"

"Stupid hag. Of course he would." Natsume suddenly appeared beside Aoi, glaring at both of the girls at the same time. "Everybody can take care of themselves. I think the soldiers are here just because they came from different direction."

"What do you mean, brother?" Aoi frowned, looking at Natsume with questioning looks.

Natsume sighed, he looks like tired all of sudden. "I don't want to explain it to you, buriko. Just bear with the knowledge that it is possible for them to infiltrate here."

Aoi pouted. "You are so mean!"

"Shh.. Aoi. Not so loud," whispered Mikan, her hazel eyes still locked on the soldiers.

"What should we do now, brother?" Aoi asked, crouching low right beside Mikan.

An unreadable glint pass through both of his crimson eyes as a smug smirk found its way to his lips. "Do you want to fight?"

Aoi squealed while grinning wide. "Yes! Of course!"

Mikan gaped at both of them. Did they lose their mind already? Any sane person would avoid fight especially battle between life and death, and they are outnumbered for goodness sake!

"No, you can't. We better stay hidden. We would fight them if only they threatened us first." Mikan said firmly, not leaving any space for argument.

"No one asking you, little girl. So just shut up and watch if you don't want to fight." Natsume replied haugtily, his crimson eyes boring deeply into Mikan's.

Mikan could feel her blood boil at his reply. That stupid jerk. He will endanger his sister life if he act recklessly! He is trusted by his father to take care of his sister and he just want to jump into a fight like it was nothing.

Mikan lift up her chin, staring equally vicious to the crimson eyed boy. "Just do what you want, but I won't endanger my life unecessarily, and please don't bring Aoi into the mess you would make."

Natsume rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with the way Mikan act, but still, it didn't make his spirit to fight the soldiers gone.

"I just want Aoi to have fun. You are hindering her." He said pointedly.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "I'm saving her life!"

"You don't."

"Yes, I am! I'm not like you, you – "

"Uhhh, guys?" Aoi said cautiously as she stood up and pulled out her bow.

"What?" Both of them answered while turning their focus to where Aoi was crouching.

Right in front of her, where the big bush should be standing proudly and covered their hiding place is gone. Replacing that, three surprised looking soldiers stand with one of them holding a sword which was used to cut down the bush.

"Damn." Natsume cursed under his breath as he jumped quickly beside Aoi and summoned a tall wall of fire while pulling back his sister.

"What should we do now, brother?" Aoi ask in an excited voice, her eyes full of fighting spirit which make Mikan face palmed herself.

"We would fight. Stay here, Aoi, with that hag. I will confront them. Just make sure you keep firing your fire bow or throw some fireballs." Natsume instructed in a fast pace. He stop for a milisecond, before turning and stared at the confused looking Mikan. "Little girl, it would really help if you can do something with your lame Alice."

Mikan growled. "If its lame then why do you need my help!"

Natsume shrugged. "At least it will block one soldier."

Mikan clenched her fist in anger. "I _can_ make them vanish!"

"Guys!" Aoi half shouted, as she loaded her bow with fiery arrow, aiming it to one of the soldiers. "Just keep your arguing later! We have enemies to fight!"

"Just make sure you do something, little girl." Natsume said shortly before drawing out his own sword, and started fighting with metal on his right while fire on his left hand.

Mikan didn't have time to be mad any longer, since the ten soldiers already march towards them.

She tried to asses the situation quickly.

Right now, Aoi has make three of the soldiers busy with her fire arrows, too bad the soldiers are way too skilled to be burned by that. If only Aoi's arrows can make them face death or at least make them handicapped, it would help a lot.

By seeing the soldiers fighting, she know all of the three soldiers posses the Alice of water since they keep fending off Aoi's arrow with that.

Mikan turned her attention to the older Hyuuga who is busy fighting two on one. But although he is fighting alone, he doesn't seem have a hard time, even if the soldiers really skilled in fighting and have water Alices too. Well, that's good to know.

Alright, so now what she needs is to block the other 5 soldiers from advancing towards them, especially Natsume who is engrossed in hand on hand fighting.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself and quickly started to freeze the soldiers feet.

It didn't really stop the soldiers, but at least they are busy with breaking the ice now.

After that, she summoned a tall wall of ice which is really thick to buy them some time.

"Aoi!" Mikan shouted over the sound of metal clanking with metal. "Can't you kill them?"

"No! The three of them are so skillful in using their Alices, we must fight with our swords or we never defeat them." Aoi shouted back.

Mikan bit her lower lip. She has been training her swordfighting skill these past month, the same with her alice, but its only been 18 months, and she wasn't sure if her skill is enough to fight the soldiers.

"Just jump in, Mikan. I can cover for you." Aoi encouraged, smiling while keep firing her arrows.

Mikan gulped and nodded as she pull out her sword from the scabbard, challenging one of the water user.

She started the attack with a swift move of slicing the sword flatly towards the soldier's chest. Automatically, he jump back, drawing out his own sword while summoning a wave of water. Mikan calmly wave her hand, freezing the water and make it move towards the owner in form of icicle as she charge forward in the same time.

The soldier tried to make another wave of water to wash away the icicle, but because of that, he missed a move from Mikan which is consisted of stabbing cleanly through his left chest with her trusty sword.

The soldier cough out blood and glaring at Mikan with his emerald eyes, ready to fire back with his water when an arrow nest in his throat, effectively burning him until there is no remain of his body.

Mikan take another breath, she tried to hold back her puke as this is the first time she killed someone. She holds her sword stronger, afraid that it will slip away due to her sweaty palms.

'Okay, there is no time to think about it. Fight Mikan!' She told herself while jumping to another soldier.

This time, she jumped silently behind the soldier who is busy fighting with Aoi's arrow, and brought forward her sword, effectively decapitating the soldier's head.

Two other soldier notice her presence in no time, and started to fight her two on one, just like Natsume's fight.

Mikan took a step back, her forehead already sweating from the fight and nervousness.

Left. Right. Jab. Turn. Stab.

"No, I can't do this." Mikan muttered, while trying to make every water attack into ice and defending herself from the sharp metals in a form of swords at the same time.

One of the soldier make a swift move in blocking Mikan's sword, and in junction with it he with his partner summoned a blast of water towards her.

Mikan, being already tired from fighting two on one since its her first time fighting real, only can make the water turn into ice and vanish, while she is late in blocking the sword.

Her scream pierce the heated battlefield, as the sword going through her right shoulder.

"Mikan!"

Mikan could hear Aoi's shout as she clutched her bleeding shoulder and fall down on her knees. Spontanously, she conjured up an tall wall of ice, hindering the two soldiers from attacking her in her injured state.

Mikan take a careful, but quick look to her shoulder and as she asses her wound, she conjured a thin ice to cover her wound and stop the bleeding.

"I guess this should do." She mumbled.

Mikan is going to stand up and make the ice wall vanish, when the ground shook vionlently, which resulting in the ice wall gone inside the earth while she fall down because out balance.

Mikan cursed under her breath and will the ice to protect her from the incoming soldier as suddenly, like out of nowhere, Natsume appeared beside her and start to fight.

"What are you doing?" Mikan hissed to the fighting figure in front of her.

Natsume swiftly throw some fireballs as a distraction, as he quickly shoot one of the soldier down with a big inferno, and the other with a clean cutting move of his sword.

He turn around with a smug smirk etched on his lips. "I'm trying to save your life you know. You can't do it with injured shoulder like that."

Mikan frowned. He totally look down on her. "I can do it well, _Hyuuga_. Stop bothering me! Just focus on your own fight!"

Natsume shrugged. "Fine, just don't come to me when you need it."

"Stupid jerk!" Mikan cursed, clenching her sword.

Natsume turn to the right way, approaching a fighting Aoi. Looks like he wants to help his baby sister despite the fact that he said Aoi can do it by herself, when Mikan saw two soldiers running at his way. One has summoned a tall wall of water which surely would wash someone away, while the other ready with his sword pointing to Natsume's back.

'No! He will be too late to notice them!' Mikan thought in panic. She didn't think about the fact that she hate Natsume at all. The only thought that in her head is that he couldn't die like this.

Mikan started to run, although there is a big possibility that she won't make it, seeing the pace the soldiers go, but she still running nonethless.

With a determined heart and thought, she jumped right when the soldier push his sword and the other send his wave. Mikan willed a quick ice wall to appear, although she knows that it won't hold off the attacks.

The last thing she heard was Aoi's scream before everything around her turns black.

* * *

 **Derp1Derp2 :** There you go ;D the answer to all of your questions, hope that this chapter will satisfied you ! XD Thank you so much for leaving a sweet review here :D You rock!

Please kindly review everyone! :D I really need it for feedback ;)

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	11. Chapter 11

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Care**

Drip drip drip.

Drip drip drip.

"Ugh." Mikan groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her body is burning with constant pain, and everytime she tried to move, the pain worsened.

"It hurts." She mumbled, as she started to asess her surroundings.

Hospital. This is totally a hospital.

The smell. The white furnitures. The dripping sound. The hard bed.

Mikan frowned. "Why am i at the hospital?" She thought aloud.

"Because you are injured, stupid." A cold voice came from her right.

Oh, she couldn't deny the fact that _she totally recognize his voice_.

Mikan bit her lower lip, before slowly turning her head to the source of the voice.

Despite the fact that she tried to minimalize her pain by moving carefully, she could still feel the pain shot from her shoulder.

Mikan closed her eyes and bit back her groan.

"You shouldn't move too much, baka. Or you will hurt yourself more." The voice said again.

Mikan open her eyes, as she stared straight right into the tantalizing crimson eyes that she detest so much.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" She ask softly, but in a sharp voice.

"What does it look like?" He replied in a bored voice. "Taking care a baby is a hassle."

Mikan frowned, glaring at the older Hyuuga with burning hate. "Then leave." She growled. "I'm feeling great right now, so I didn't need a _caretaker_ anymore."

Natsume is silent for a moment, not responding to Mikan's words at all, before he looked down, letting his bangs covering half of his face so Mikan can't see his eyes anymore.

Mikan was wondering what is he doing when he suddenly spoke up.

"Thank you for covering me back then." He said in a low voice, nearly unheard if he didn't stand close enough to Mikan's bed.

This time its Mikan's turn to be silent for a moment, before a slight ghostly smile appeared on her pale lips. "Are you sure you are saying thanks, Hyuuga?"

Natsume look up and rolled his eyes. His crimson eyes look fiery. Beautiful. "If you don't want my gratitude, then I'll take it back."

Mikan chuckled. A michevious look passed by her sparkling hazel eyes. "No, of course not. I'll be glad to accept your sincere feeling, Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume cast a side glare and start to walk towards the door with both of his hands inside his pocket. "Tch. Whatever you say, _Polka_." With that, he vanished quickly behind the white door.

Mikan was thinking that he is weird, until she realized that her hospital gown is made from a quite see through fabric, and because of that, her polkadots bra was clearly seen from close range.

She could feel her face become hotter and hotter as she understand the meaning behind her newfound nickname.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" She screamed aloud despite the fact that she has just regained her consciousness. "You are so shameless!"

Ugh! She totally hate that man! A lot!

 **.**

 **.**

Not far from Mikan's hospital room, the said lad was smirking all the way, thinking that he finally got his pride back after saying thanks to the brunette.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" The door slammed open with quite a force and showed a worry face of a raven haired girl. Aoi. "You are awake Mikan! Finally! You scared me, I thought I would never see you again!"

Mikan wince a bit as she felt a slight headache when hearing Aoi's loud voice.

"Aoi, please quiet down. You will hurt Mikan more." Ioran said, emerging from the door.

Aoi clamp her mouth and whispered a soft 'sorry' to Mikan as she sit beside her bed using a plastic hospital chair.

"How do you feel, Mikan?" She asked in a low voice.

Mikan smiled weakly, peering at her bandaged shoulder and stomach. "Pretty good considering that I nearly drowned in this thing." She smoothed out a part of her wrinkled bandage.

Aoi pouted. "You shouldn't say something like that, Mikan. You'll be fine in no time!"

"Yeah, sure, I believe that." Mikan responded while chuckling. "By the way, Aoi. Can you tell me what happened?"

Aoi put on a grim face as soon as Mikan ask that as she sigh dramatically and take a seat on a plastic chair beside the hospital bed. "After you saved brother's life heroically, turns out that your ice wall have an effect on both of the soldier."

Mikan arched her eyebrows. "What kind of effect?"

Aoi smiled. "Your ice wall make both of the soldier that have contact with it can't conjured their Alice for the rest of the battle until Natsume-nii killed them."

"What?"

"It's nullification Alice, child. You got it from your father. " Ioran suddenly spoke up with a gentle smile on his face.

"A-are you sure?" Mikan ask, still gaping since she doesn't believe it.

Ioran nodded. "I have already thought about it and predicted that the possibility of you having your father's Alice is big, so.. there is nothing wrong with you possesing the Alice." He said, still smiling. "Truthfully, I just want to wait for the Alice to surface, because I know it will appear sooner or later."

"So.. that means I can cancel other's Alice to my heart's content?" Mikan ask, staring at her hands with an excited expression clearly on her face.

Ioran chuckled. "You need to practice with it first, child. Just like your ice Alice, before you can go and cancle everyone's Alices."

"Please teach me, Uncle!"

"Of course, but for now, rest and heal quickly, child."

* * *

"Aoi?" Mikan called out after hearing some noise behind the door. "Is that you?"

The young Hyuuga has promised Mikan that she would go see the doctor who has finished his analysis on Mikan's condition and go back to her room as soon as possible to accompany the injured girl till the next day.

"Little girl." The door opened at the same time his voice reach her ears.

Mikan frowned. She didn't expect him to visit _her_ twice in a day. That's insane for someone who has been her archenemy.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked. Her voice didn't sound sharp like the first time she woke up in the hospital, but there is still a slight anger and carefulness detected in her tone.

Natsume shrugged and plopped himself on the nearby sofa. "Just taking care of you I guess. Aoi asked me to look for you while she is busy with the administration of the hospital."

Mikan's eyes widen. "Did Uncle pay for me?"

Natsume's crimson eyes bored into Mikan's for a moment before he opens his mouth to give an answer. "Of course. Who else?"

"I can't let him do that! I can pay for myself." Mikan said exasperated.

"Just do him a favor by stop complaining and get out from the hospital as soon as you can." Natsume drawled lazily, closing his eyes.

Mikan glared at him. "You are so annoying, Hyuuga."

Natsume open one of his eyes. "I want to sleep, Polka. Just shut up and get some rest."

"HENTAI!"

"Stop screaming." Natsume frowned with eyes still close. "You will make my ears bleed, and this is a hospital, little girl."

Mikan glare heatedly to the raven haired boy. Here she thought that he is finally friendly after she saved his life.

Boy, how wrong she is about that.

* * *

"How are my wounds, Aoi?" Mikan asked when the said girl walking in from the corridor.

Aoi smiled. "How do you feel, Mikan? Already better?" She asked back as if she didn't hear Mikan's question.

"You didn't answer my question." Mikan said pointedly, lifting up one of her eyebrows.

"Answer my question first." Aoi replied stubbornly.

Mikan sighed. "I felt a lot better despite the fact that I've only been in the hospital for two days."

"Cool!" Aoi squealed, clapping her hands.

"Now, answer mine." Mikan quickly said, rolling her eyes.

Aoi chuckled. "Fine, fine. Just be patient, Mikan."

"Just tell me, Aoi."

Aoi sighed. "Well, the doctor said that your wounds are quite horrible. The stomach wound that you get because of protecting Natsume-nii is the worst, because the sword literally pierced through your belly and out from your back. Lucky for you, there is no organ damaged from that."

"Thank goodness." Mikan mumbled while touching lightly her stomach. "How about the other wound?"

"Your shoulder wound is the second worst, but the doctor said not to worry about that, because he is sure with the elf's healing skill, you will be good in no time. Other than that, its just scrapes and light wounds, nothing serious."

"I see. That's good to hear then." Mikan slightly smiled.

"But there is one thing, Mikan." Aoi's face turned serious.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It looks like the two of your ribs are broken because of your fall, and because of that one of your broken rib make your lung wounded."

Mikan frowned. "My lung punctured?"

Aoi nodded. "The doctor said to wait and see, because the punctured lung isn't that big, so maybe it will heal by itself. Just try to not move too much, because your wounds aren't light."

Mikan sighed. "Alright, Aoi. But how come my ribs are fractured?"

Aoi shook her head. "I don't know either. Perhaps because your chest bumped into something? I didn't asses your condition perfectly back then because i'm in panic mode since you were bleeding everywhere."

Mikan chuckled and reached out, ruffling Aoi's hair. "Thank you so much, Aoi. I owe you a lot."

Aoi smiled, letting Mikan make a mess of her hair. "You are most welcome, Mikan. Now rest, I will visit you again tomorrow morning." She said while getting up and fixing her hair.

"See you."

"Sure. Get well soon."

* * *

 **Biggy big fan :** Aww, thank you so much! You are too sweet XD I hope you like this chapter too!

 **Anilissa :** Lol. Yeah, Mikan did ask too many question in this story :p but yes, its like one of her based characters I think to put others before her =D No, I like happy ending, not a sad one haha anyway, thank you so much for reviewing the chappie ;D Its been long not seeing you =)

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Wow, you are great at guessing! Haha your guess is spot on ;D Thank you by the way for leaving a review and keep up with me all this time XD

 **Yukihira Min :** Thank you so much for leaving such a flattering review!

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	12. Chapter 12

**B** **lack and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Spark**

"Mikan, how is your training today?" Aoi curiously asked, leaning on the dining table while stiring some dough to make a cake.

Mikan pulled up her hair into a messy bun and washed her hands before replying to Aoi's question. "It's quite great. I can already make a nullification dome and cancel other Alices when they want to shoot me."

Aoi beamed up at her. "That's great!"

Mikan nodded and started to gather the things she need to cook for lunch. "Your father said that its normal for me to learn this fast because I already can control the Ice Alice just fine."

"Yeah, he is right, but you should still be careful of your wounds." Aoi reminded her while frowning a bit.

Mikan chuckled. "Stop worrying too much Aoi. I'm fine. The shoulder wound has already healed, and the stomach wound is nearly healed. The problem is only the fractured ribs and the punctured lung."

Aoi shook her head. "You just came out from the hospital two days ago, and you stayed there for around two weeks, and you just brush it off easily. You should still be cautious, your fractured bones and punctured lung aren't something light."

Mikan started to take in several herbs and wash them off. After that she started to peel them skillfully. "I know." She replied in a soft voice. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Aoi let out a short laugh. "I sounded like a boyfriend! Oh my gosh!"

Mikan chuckled. "Yeah, you sound like one, Aoi. Lame."

"Oh, shut up girl, you should be happy that I, the great Aoi Hyuuga, worry over a White Tribe like you." Aoi said smugly, as she put the cake into the oven.

Mikan shook her head and smiled at her. "I am no White Tribe, your highness. You should see it yourself."

Aoi mock-frowned. "Really? And what are you then? I bet you aren't a Black Tribe since you are so fair, child."

Mikan bit back her laugh which nearly come out as she turned and put in the herbs into the boiling pot. "I am a human, your highness." She whispered in a mysterious voice.

Aoi pretended to be surprise. "A human? Oh my, you shouldn't be here then, child. Its dangerous for you."

Mikan laughed. "We really should stop this or else lunch won't be ready."

Aoi smiled and shook her head. "Alright, my dear friend." She paused for a moment and frowned a bit. "But you should rest after this by the way, you haven't fully recovered."

Mikan chuckled. "I will do that if you tell me how the fight did end."

Aoi arched her eyebrow. "Haven't I already told you that we won? I mean all the soldiers are killed and no one died on our side."

Mikan nodded. "You did. But you never told me how it went. Even Uncle Ioran doesn't want to tell me." She protested.

Aoi chuckled. "Fine, if it'll get you to rest then I will tell you the whole story about our last fight when we are done with lunch."

Mikan's eyes brighten up as she gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

Aoi just shook her head unbelievingly and pull Mikan's hands away. "Now get back to work, or else I won't tell you."

Mikan laughed. "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

It was really silent that night. Nothing can be heard except the sound of the wheezing wind, gently blowing the grasses and leaves. The weather is not really cold, but no one would stay outside because its not comfortable with the wind keep passing by.

Strangely, this doesn't effect our pretty brunette, since she was spotted sitting outside in the Hyuuga's beautiful garden on the bench, right beside a big, tall tree.

She has her eyes closed, and a ghostly smile curled up on her lips, as if she is really enjoying the wind which made her hair quite messy.

"You will catch a cold."

Surprised, Mikan open her eyes and whipped her head to the source of the voice. She stared at the figure questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" The words automatically blurted out by our brunette.

Natsume shrugged. "Just walking around."

"Not going to believe it." Mikan replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside." Mikan answered briefly, dusting some unseen dust on her pink, flowing skirt.

"Just stay there, little girl. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Mikan arched her eyebrows. "I don't assume that you would do anything to me, pervert. It's just awkward to be in the same air as you."

Natsume stay silent and choose to take some steps, approaching Mikan in a cool manner.

"I thought that you aren't mad at me anymore?" Natsume quietly asked, sitting a few meters beside Mikan, right under a big sakura tree.

Mikan threw a glare at the crimson eyed boy. "Who says that? You pervert monster."

Natsume let out an unheard sigh. "Just drop it, Polka. It's your fault for showing me that. Not mine."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I won't tolerate a sexual harassment like that."

"You are stupid."

"You are a jerk. A cold hearted one." She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I won't say it again. Satisfied?"

Mikan let out her bright smile and nodded. "Absolutely."

Natsume doesn't give any respond. Instead, he look away while frowning, because somehow, his heart started to beat faster at the sight of her beaming brightly, and it doesn't sit right with his logic.

It was back to the silent night for a few minutes, until Mikan finally broke it with her nonchalant comment. "I never thought that you would be accompanying me to enjoy the night of all people."

Natsume just grunted and didn't say anything else.

Mikan frowned at the lack of answer, and the fact that he didn't protest her statement. So... that means he really is accompanying her here? That feels weird somehow.

"What are you doing here anyway? You never answer my question. Suddenly popped up out of no where and disturbing my inner peace." Mikan half grumbled, looking up at the half moon which shone brightly.

Natsume scoffed. "Inner peace? What are you? Some saint person?"

Mikan glared at him. "I do have inner peace, unlike jerks like you."

Natsume just roll his eyes. "You are indeed a stupid one."

"I am not! Stop calling me like that."

"Polka then?" Natsume offered with a winning smirk curled up on his lips.

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted, awarding him with a big icicle flying to his way.

Natsume block it easily and pushed her hand away. "You must do better than that to attack me, _Polka_."

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Shut up."

Mikan started to throw icicles to his way while nullifying his Alice so he can't melt away her icicles.

But that's futile though, since Natsume is as swift as a black cat. He dodges every attack really well, and even manage to take a thick board to protect him as a shield.

Natsume is going to jump inside Mikan's attacking range, intending to stop her by pinning her down to the grass when suddenly all of the icicles were gone, leaving him face to face with a heaving Mikan.

"Tired, little girl? Your stamina is really bad," mocked Natsume, smirking.

"I'm not – " Mikan can't finished her saying since she was doubling over and start coughing.

Natsume frowned and stood up, but he still stay at his place, wondering what's wrong with the girl in front of him.

"H-hyuuga!" Mikan called. She looks like she is having difficulty with breathing since between her cough, she is wheezing too.

"What's wrong with you, little girl?" Natsume ask, approaching in a quick pace.

"Chest, hurts!" Mikan half shouted, pressing her chest with her right hand while her mouth opened, trying to find some oxygen to breath in.

Without asking further question, he quickly swept her up and carried her bridal style, while running inside, calling Aoi and his father.

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Aoi asked as soon as she saw her brother going inside with Mikan curling up in his hands.

Natsume shook his head. "Just called dad. We need to go to hospital, quick." He answered with cool voice, not showing the chaotic situation inside his mind, while walking out to the car.

* * *

 _"_ _We need to operate her. Quickly."_

The doctor's words still stuck in Natsume's head, and it keep replaying over and over.

He doesn't know, that Polka has it really bad. He thought that its just some usual, not dangerous symptoms. He never thought that it is a life threatening one.

"I should have known that it was because of her punctured lung!" Aoi half shouted frustatedly, burrying her face in her hands. "I should have force her to take a rest, not letting her do any work."

' _No. It's not Aoi's fault. It's mine to start. I am the one who made her exert too much energy by letting her summoning her Alices that much._ ' Natsume thought with a blank expression while staring to the white walls of the hospital.

Ioran put a calming hand on Aoi's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Aoi. Even I think Mikan won't agree to your advice of staying in bed for days. Besides, the doctor already said that she already could do her usual activities."

 _'_ _Yes. It's my fault.'_ Natsume thought again, clenching his fists.

Aoi shook her head and wipe her stray tears. "I just don't want to lose her, father." She mumbled quietly, leaning on her father's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be okay. She is a strong girl." Ioran said comfortingly.

Natsume closed his eyes and force unwanted images away from his mind.

No. He couldn't imagine if they lose her. He doesn't want that to happen.

He still want to call her names. He still want to see her frowning to his teasing. He still want to see that sparkling hazel eyes. Most of all, he still want to see _her smile_. Her bright, warm, smile.

Damn.

When did she start to become precious like this to him? He really didn't like the way she crept into his heart like this. It feels stupid.

Damn it.

* * *

The light which indicated the operation is ongoing came off.

As soon as they saw that, Ioran, Aoi, and Natsume quickly stand up and waiting for the doctor who has just come out from the ER pull of his mask.

"How is she doctor? She survives right?" Aoi ask in panic.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are lucky that the punctured wound isn't that big, or else she won't survive."

"Thank goodness." Aoi cried, tears freely flowed on both of her cheek as she sobs loudly.

Natsume didn't say anything, but he quickly lean on the nearby wall, since he felt like his knees turning into jelly as relief wash over him.

"How did she got that kind of wound?" The doctor ask, his purple eyes looking questionably at Ioran.

"Her ribs broken, doctor." Ioran briefly answered, while giving her crying daughter a side hug to calm her down.

The doctor frowned. "Then why wasn't it being operated?"

"I honestly don't know, doc. Because the previous one said that the punctured lung was small that it didn't need to be operated. She just need to becareful and not overwork herself, he said."

The doctor shook his head. "Never go to that hospital again. The doctor is really incompetent, how could he say that when her wound is not that small." He paused for a second before continuing. "She will be moved to room 407 in half an hour. You can go there if you want."

"Thank you so much doctor."

The doctor, although his amethyst eyes looks cold behind the glasses, his lips still curved into a ghostly smile. "You are welcome."

* * *

There, finally done with the chapter 12!

 **Anilissa :** Ganbatte for you ;D Really? That's sweet to know you still read it when I post new chapter XD Yes, lungs can be punctured, and its a life threatening one L Let's just assume that her healing skill which all of the elves got hindering her organs from getting hurt by the sword piercing thing ;DD Thank you for leaving another sweet review! xoxo

 **pennYnnep :** Yes! You are absolutely right! :D Lol. Yeah, I think she shouldn't shout that often seeing her lungs like that, but it can't be helped since its already been her trait to shout XD lmao. Yay! Thank you so much! I hope I keep improving in the future chapters ;D by the way, thank you for leaving another sweet review here! XD

 **Yukihira min ho :** xoxoxoxoxo

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Yes! Finally they reconcile ;D You know now the answer to all your question ;) thank you for leaving an amazing review :D and keeping up with me all this time! XD

 **Uknown Rebel :** Thank you so much uknown ;D Lol.

 **Guest (1) :** Yes, I have updated the story :D Thank you for leaving a sweet review here! XD

 **Marissa :** Thank you for leaving such a sweet review ;D Perhaps I can do that, but lets see in the future chapter, ne? XD

 **Bored :** Sure, I will continue it till the end =) thank you for leaving a sweet review here! XD

 **Guest (2) :** *chuckle* Yes, they didn't fight with each other, I guess their relationship finally improving :D Yup, there would be absolutely a part where they bickered,, and they already did that in this chappie ;) by the way, thank you for leaving a sweet review here! XD

 **Thank you for all of you guys who has been reviewing my last chapter! Love you guys to the moon and back!**

 **PS : Please keep leaving some reviews here ;D Thank you so much!**

 ** _Aquabluemarine_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **C hapter 13 : Living**

"I really don't know whether I must be happy or not seeing that I'm ending up in the hospital again." Mikan grumbled while stirring her hot porridge which was given by the hospital.

Aoi chuckled. "You should be grateful, Mikan. You nearly died if the doctor isn't that good."

Mikan sighed. "I know. But still, it is annoying to be in the hospital again."

"Stop complaning, little girl. Just eat." Came a gruff voice from the sofa.

"Shut up, Hyuuga. I'm talking with Aoi here." Mikan testily replied, pouting.

"At least talk something without complain, Polka."

Mikan growled. "Stop harassing me you pervert!"

Natsume smirk. "You shouldn't summon your Alice or else you will collapse again."

"You are a jerk." Mikan mumbled, slumping herself back to the bed and stirring her porridge again.

"You should eat that before it becomes watery." Aoi said, pointing at her bowl.

"Alright, _mother_."

"You little." Aoi stands up and gives Mikan a pinch on her cheek.

"Ouch! Let me go, Aoi! That hurts!" Mikan protest, rubbing her sore cheek.

Aoi smiled smugly. "It's your fault for not listening to me."

"I did listen to you!"

"Did not."

"Did – "

"Enough, you two." Natsume finally spoke up again, his crimson eyes glaring at the girls. "I have a headache from this stupid fight."

Aoi pouted. "But nii-chan, its not – "

"Mikan!" Ioran's face suddenly popped out from the open door.

Mikan looked up, quickly forgot the bicker she has with the younger Hyuuga. "Yes, Uncle? What is it?"

Ioran's eyes sparkled with an unreadable light as a slight smile appear on his lips. "Guess who come here just to see you?"

Mikan frowned, thinking. "Who Uncle?"

Ioran chuckled and opened the door a little wider for her to see the person who is standing right outside her hospital room.

There, standing with dignity and calmness which he always posses, and the charm and honour he carries everywhere, is no other than Ruka Nogi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

His blonde hair is still the same, swept back like a handsome prince does, and his wide beautiful blue eyes never change, they still shone concern and worry for his bestfriend since little.

Mikan was frozen for a moment there, she just kept staring at his eyes, searching for every answer that she needs before finally sobs raked through her body while she tried to hold it back by covering her mouth.

"Ru-ka." She whispered with a teary voice, her gaze never leave the boy who has grown so much for these past two years when she never saw him.

Ruka gave out the most charming smile on his lips, slowly approaching Mikan on the hospital bed, while whispering Mikan's name back.

Seeing that the two of them in their own world, Natsume could feel an unfamiliar stabbing right in his chest, and his body feels like that it's burning in anger.

'Damn. What's wrong with me?' He thought to himself, frowning.

"Let's go outside, nii-chan, and leave them alone for today. We will come back tomorrow." Aoi said in a low voice, pushing her frowning brother outside the room while closing the door softly.

"Why, how come – ?" Mikan couldn't finish her question since her sobs haven't stop.

Ruka shook his head and pull Mikan into his embrace, holding her tight in his hands. "I just came last night, and as soon as I arrived in Black Tribe's land, I quickly search for Uncle Ioran just to find you are in a hospital."

Mikan chuckled a bit, wiping furiously her non stop tears. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that."

Ruka patted Mikan's head and take a seat beside her on the hospital bed. "I really didn't expect that the next time I meet you, you would be in a hospital."

"I'm sorry." Mikan mumbled, leaning her head on Ruka's broad shoulder.

Ruka nodded. "It's okay, I just have some bad thoughts when I heard that you are in here. I should have known that a strong girl like you can't die easily."

Mikan smiled, wiping away her last tears. She could feel that Ruka trying to cheer her up while conveying his worries over her. "Thank you Ruka. You really know how to make me feel better."

Ruka chuckled. "A beautiful girl shouldn't cry over something like this. I am not worth your tears, princess."

Mikan's cheeks automatically heated up hearing Ruka's words. "You still have such a sweet mouth after all this time. You should grow up Ruka," replied Mikan, landing a light hit on his shoulder.

Ruka grinned. "If it's already become my trait, what can I do?"

Mikan shook her head. "I don't know how to answer a question like that."

Ruka chuckled again before letting out a long sigh. "So.. how are you Mikan? Are you holding up just fine? How is it in the Black Tribe?"

Mikan stared up to the white ceiling, her mind wandered to the first time she came to the Black Tribe's village. "I'm doing okay, Ruka. They treat me really well, despite the fact that I am a Blend. They didn't see me differently, they just accept me as I am, and I am really happy for these past two years."

Seeing Mikan's serene expression, Ruka's eyes soften as his smile become wider. "That's good to know. I'm happy that you have change for the good, Mikan."

Mikan laugh. "Let's just not talk about me. You know that I'm happy here." Her expression become serious and solemn. "How about you? How's uncle and aunt?"

Ruka let out a silent sigh. "As I told you in my letter. The Queen was furious, they threatened us in many ways, but luckily, my parents are smart. They went to hide as fast as they can without arising any alert to the guards outside the house. So, they are still save until now." Ruka ended with a smile.

"Thank goodness then, but how about you?"

Ruka grinned. "I was the one who distract the guards so my parents can ran away."

Mikan stared at the blonde boy in horror. "What?! That's dangerous!"

Ruka shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, I lost them in my escape route. After running away from them, I stay with my parents like 1 and a half year, before finally can find the way to come here without getting caught."

Mikan gives Ruka a tight hug for one minute, before smiling at him with tears brimming on her hazel eyes. "Thank you so much for your sacrifices. That means a lot to me."

"You should get better fast, Mikan, or else I won't forgive you for making me doing all of this things." Ruka replied as he reached up, wiping away her tears which threatened to fall. "And please, stop crying."

Mikan sniffed a bit and giggled. "Alright, Ruka."

* * *

"What's wrong with you, nii-chan?" Aoi inquired, watching her big brother sulking on one of the sofa.

Ioran, who is sitting across his son, looked at the boy intently before letting out a light laugh. "Your big brother just jealous of someone, Aoi. Just ignore him."

Aoi's eyes widen as she cast one more look at her brother. "What? What is he jealous about?"

Ioran chuckled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What's bothering you nii-chan?" Aoi quickly shot the question.

"I'm fine, buriko. Stop asking annoying questions like that." Natsume grunted, glaring at his little sister.

Aoi frowned seeing her brother's reaction, but she chose to ignore him, since Natsume always has some mood swings.

"Where did you meet Nogi-san, Dad?" Aoi asked, taking some biscuits from its container.

"He contact me telephatically, and I quickly approach him to where he was hiding as I'm afraid that our Tribe's guard would take him to the prison for trespassing." Ioran answered in a calm voice while drinking his tea in an elegant manner.

"You shoud let him get caught." Natsume grumbled. "White's shouldn't be here anyway."

"Mikan is a White too, and it seems you didn't hate her now." Aoi replied, grinning like a chesire cat.

Natsume throw a glare at Aoi, his lips thinned into a straight line. "That girl is no White. She is not even a Black."

Aoi shrugged, the chesire grin still playing on her lips. "But there is still a part of White in her."

"Tch. Whatever."

Aoi giggled. "Just admit it that you are jealous of Nogi-san, Natsume-nii."

"I'm not, buriko. Stop assuming things." Natsume threw another vicious glare.

Aoi chuckled. "Let's see how long you won't admit that."

* * *

"Mikan! How are you today?" Aoi slam the door open and skip in with bright smile on her face.

Mikan rub her eyes and shook her head. "Too loud Aoi. It's 8 in the morning." She grumbled, looking at the clock near her bed.

"Yes, time to rise and shine, sweety!" Aoi replied excitedly, moving away Mikan's blanket.

"Ugh. You are so annoying."

Aoi chuckled. "But you love me anyway."

"Whoa, so lively in the morning." Ruka commented when he saw Aoi as soon as he came out from the toilet. "Hi there Hyuuga-san." He greeted cheerfully.

Aoi bowed. "Nogi-san. Good morning to you." She greeted Ruka back with a smile on her face. "You spent the night here?"

Ruka grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I slept on the sofa. I think that we have so much to catch up so I'm staying overnight. Plus, that way I can guard her too."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I am a big girl, Ruka. I don't need another guardian."

Ruka smiled. "Just this once, Mikan. Let me be."

Mikan sighed, crossing her hand in front of her chest. "Fine."

Ruka just chuckled and let his attention back to the youngest Hyuuga. "Please call me Ruka, Hyuuga-san. No need to be so formal."

Aoi grinned. "Then you should call me Aoi too!"

Ruka laughed. "Alright, Aoi-chan."

"Thank you Ruka-kun!" Aoi replied, following his laugh.

Mikan smiled seeing two of her best friends talking like siblings. First, she doubts that Ruka and Aoi would be a good friend, but looking at their banters and jokes, she was totally wrong. Sigh. She couldn't be more satisfied than this right now. Everybody is safe, she is alive, and the most important of all is that, she is happy and content.

* * *

Chapter 13 is down!

 **pennYnnep :** Yes! He is Subaru, one and the only one who has purple eyes ;D Aww that's sweet of you, I'm glad that through my story I can make you feel better! How are you now? Already cured? Lol. Yeah, that's kind of right though, but now she already has her operation and it should be fine for her to scream all the way which would make Natsume's ears bleed XD I think I will put another fluff in the next chappie #spoiler hahaha Oh, yeah, its suppose to be lunch L thank you so much for mentioning it for me! Xoxoxo and thank you for leaving such an amazing review for me ;) Really appreciate it =D

 **newroz :** Hii! Welcome back :D Its nice to see you again, really ;) umm.. perhaps not on the stage where he already fall in love, but he is on progress though ;D Thank you so much for reviewing this chappie XD You are amazing too flower! J

 **Anilissa :** Yay! It's nice seeing you again on another chapter hahaha Yes, that's right! :D Lol, you guess it right, its definitely Subaru Imai =D Let's take a look to the next chappie, we'll see if Hotaru Imai will follow the steps of her older brother ;DD Yep, defenitely Love! Lol. Sure, I'll put many fluff in the future chappie :D by the way, Thank you so much for leaving such a sweet review =D Hope to see you again ;)

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Yes, he is Subaru Imai ;D Noo.. he is still on process of falling with her hahaha not fallen yet :D Thank you so much for leaving an amazing review for me XD

 **Guest, Guest, Guest (?) Are you guys the same person?**

Anyway, thank you so much for leaving some reviews for me ;D I really appreciate it and estatic to see all the reviews XD For the rest of your question, let's see in the future chapters! ;)

 **K3x8Delirium :** I guess you are the same person from the guest before? Lol. Thank you so much for leaving such an amazing review ;DD I really appreciate your suggestion and your request =D I'll try to put it in though, but I already done with chapter 13, perhaps I'll put in your suggestion on the next chappie :D. But despite all of that, I hope you would enjoy this chappie and the future chapters more! XD

 **Bored :** Aww, thank you so much! Thank you for leaving such a flattering review ;DD

 **Thank you so much for all of you guys who has reviewed this chapter! Love you to the moon and back!**

 **I guess that's all though, see you on the next chapter!**

 **PS : Please kindly leave some reviews for me ;D Thank you!**

 ** _Aquabluemarine_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Precious**

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_.

"Just stay on your bed Mikan, I'll open the door." Ruka said, standing up from where he was seated, which is Mikan's bed, and start to walk to the door.

"I think it will be the doctor." Mikan thought aloud.

Ruka smiled. "Perhaps." He replied lightly, opening the door.

Standing behind the door was a woman in her early 20s, wearing a white coat over her dark blue t-shirt and tight pencil skirt. She has a shoulder length, smooth raven hair, contransting her pale skin perfectly. But the most intimidating are no other than her amethyst eyes. They look so cold, and emotionless at the same time, which make Mikan shiver unconsciously.

"Hello Ms. Sakura." The woman said in a velvety voice, she walk inside with proud aura all over her, while her black heels clicking all the way. "I'm Hotaru Imai, Subaru's younger sister. Your usual doctor, Subaru, has some urgent issues so he cannot attend you again for the rest of your stay here in hospital. But he said if he could finish the issues fast, then he would take care of you again."

The room was silent for a long moment, before finally Mikan snap out from her shock and smile at the doctor, Hotaru Imai. "Hi there. So you will be the one who attend me while dr. Subaru is out?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes. I will be your doctor for now. So could you please sit up so I can check your vitals?'

"Sure thing." Mikan quickly replied.

Although Mikan's stay in the hospital already been three days from the first time she collapsed, and despite the fact that she is healing quite fast for an elf, she still couldn't support her body by herself. She still need help from someone to do anything connected to physical movement.

"Sorry, Ruka." Mikan said sheepishly, holding on his shoulder to balance herself.

Ruka smiled. "It's okay, I'll help you as much as I can."

"I really feel bad for burdening you." She replied while sigh loudly.

"Really, its okay. Just don't stay in the hospital for too long." Ruka chuckled.

"Please step aside, I am going to check Miss Sakura." Came a monotone voice from the doctor.

"Sorry." Ruka mumbled while sitting back on the sofa.

Dr. Hotaru work in a swift and efficient moves. She didn't do much, only checking several things, but enough for her to take some strong conclusions.

"Its seems like you are improving greatly, miss Sakura." Hotaru said, staring at her tablet while pressing here and there. "I predicted that in one or two weeks you will be able to go out from the hospital."

Mikan quickly brighten up. "Really? Thank you so much doctor!"

Hotaru shook her head. "The one who did all the things were my brother. Thank him, not me."

Mikan chuckled and smiled at her. "But now it is you who take care of me. Thank you doctor Imai. I really appreciate your effort."

Hotaru could feel her cheeks heated up by Mikan's sincere grateful feelings, but she quickly hide it by turning around and start to walk towards the door. "You are welcome then." She replied in a clipped tone, vanishing behind the door.

Mikan stared at Ruka, arching her eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?'

Ruka shook his head and walk up to her, helping her back to the sleeping position. "No, I think she is just shy because your smile is so beautiful."

Mikan rolled her eyes and smack Ruka on the head. "Quit sweet talking, Ruka. Its getting on my nerves. I am serious in asking this."

Ruka chuckled and rub his sore head. "But I'm serious, I think she is shy."

Mikan frowned. "Why?"

Ruka shrugged. "Perhaps because usually no one would say thanks like that to a doctor."

"Are you saying that I did something stupid just now?" Mikan asked with irritated tone.

Ruka laughed. "No, of course not. I mean you are really blunt with your feelings, sometimes people just get uncomfortable with that. But its not a bad thing, its just that conservative people can't get used to it."

"I still don't understand." Mikan frowned, thinking.

Ruka chuckled again. "Don't think too hard about it. You'll get a headache."

Mikan pouted and hit Ruka lightly on his shoulder. "Stop teasing me! I'm not stupid you know."

Ruka grinned. "But I'm serious, Mikan. The only reason is just because you are too blunt with your feeling. Perhaps you can't understand because you are an honest person, but people who tend to hide their feeling understand it very well."

Mikan sighed, finally giving up. "Alright, alright. I'll let it slide for now." Mikan responded, blinking her eyes. "It's weird, I feel really sleepy right now."

"It looks like the medicine starts to work." Ruka replied simply.

Mikan yawn again. "I think I'll sleep for now."

"Sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up." Ruka said sweetly, fixing her blanket.

"Promise?"

Ruka nodded and smile. "Promise."

"Thank you Ruka." Mikan mumbled, before closing her eyes and drift off to the dream land.

* * *

"You sleep like a pig, Polka."

Mikan groaned and take a look at the person who sit on the sofa. "Ruka said that he would be here when I woke up. Its not you!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "That blonde boy ran off somewhere, saying that he wants to ditch you off once in a while because you are such a burden."

"Nice try. But I won't believe such a lousy lie, Hyuuga."

"Call me by my name."

"What?" Mikan opened her eyes again and tried to sit up. "What are you saying?"

Natsume sigh and get up, helping Mikan so she can sit properly with her pillows propped up. "You hear me clearly, Polka."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Stop calling me like that! Haven't I told you already that its called sexual harassment?"

Natsume stared at Mikan for a moment, before opening his mouth to reply. "I'll do that if you call me by my name."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Are you sane?"

Natsume edge closer, traping Mikan between his muscled hands. His crimson eyes bored deeply into Mikan's. "I am serious. Call me Natsume, not Hyuuga."

Mikan's eyes are wide, as she grips her blanket tighter while her heart beat frantically because of nervousness. They are too close for goodness sake!

"Why should I?" Mikan stared back at Natsume defiantly, although her hands shaking in fear. He look so intimidating this way.

"You called that blonde boy by his name." Natsume answered simply, still locking his eyes with hers.

"B-but thats different! I have known Ruka since childhood, you can't compare yourself and him!"

"I see. So you don't consider me as your friend?" Natsume whispered in a low voice, his bangs covered his eyes.

Mikan gaped. "You consider me as your friend?" Mikan repeated Natsume's question.

"Of course not, stupid. Who wants to be friends with childish woman like you." He grumbled, straightening his posture as he walks back to the sofa.

"You are so weird Hyuuga." Mikan mumbled, rolling her eyes as she slump back to her bed.

"Stop calling me Hyuuga, Polka."

Mikan smiled innocently. "Mr. Pervert then?"

Natsume smirk as unreadable glint passed by his eyes. "You say that I am Mr. Pervert?"

"Yes." Mikan answered confidently.

Natsume chuckled darkly as he gets up again, and approach Mikan's bed for the second time, with his crimson eyes screaming evilness.

Seeing this, Mikan's eyes widen with realizement and she quickly scooted back to evade the incoming pervert monster.

"No!" Mikan shouted. "Get away from me!"

Natsume's smirk become wider as he crawls slowly to the scared girl.

"I'm sorry! You are not a pervert!" Mikan screamed again, hugging herself in the corner.

Natsume arch his eyebrow as he takes a seat beside Mikan, stopping his intimidating games. "So, you have change your mind?"

Mikan nodded furiously, not wanting to be a victim of his perverted mind.

"How about calling me by my name?"

Mikan frowned. "Still? Why are you so eager for me to call you by your name?"

"No reason." Natsume shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't accept that kind of reasoning," replied Mikan stubbornly.

Natsume edged closer when he heard Mikan's reply, making her sandwiched between Natsume and the wall.

"Do I need to do this again?" Natsume ask in a husky voice, his tantalizing crimson eyes boring straight right into Mikan's hazel one.

"Wh-What are you doing! Y-You are too close!" Mikan stuttered, trying to push Natsume away with her hands, but Natsume catches both of them and hold them firmly in his hands as he moves closer again.

Mikan's eyes widen. She could literally feels Natsume's hot breath on her lips and she can't tear away her sight from his eyes.

Dang. This is not good.

"Say my name, Polka." Natsume said in his low voice.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "What if I don't want to?" She whispered back as an answer.

Natsume smirk, his eyes glinted in an evil way. "Then I will kiss you."

"What?!" Mikan responded immediately. "No! I won't let you take my precious first kiss! Let me go, you pervert!" She struggled, pulling her hands in futile effort.

"I give you three seconds to do it little girl, or I'll do what I want to you."

"You can't do this to me!" Mikan half shouted in frustation.

"Three."

"Hyuuga!"

"My first name Polka."

"B-but – "

"Two."

"Hey!"

"One."

"N-Natsume!"

Natsume quickly turn away and let Mikan's hands go to hide his smiling face. Somehow, hearing his first name from her mouth soothe his heart which has been aching since seeing that blonde boy.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikan grumbled, fixing her position on her bed.

Natsume just smirk and shrugged, walking back to the sofa happily.

He doesn't care what's the meaning behind this stupid feeling, but one thing for sure, he is quite content right now, and that's the most important thing.

* * *

Chapter 14 is done! How is it guys? Did I put too much fluff here? Please tell me what do you think about this chapter :D

 **pennYnnep :** Yes thats right! XD hahaha he better do something before Ruka snatch Mikan away ;D Of course, I haven't make the great Queen Luna appear :D lol. That's good, thank goodness =D you are welcome and thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! xoxo

 **Newroz :** Lol. Yea, he will be more in this chapter ;D Thank you so much for leaving a sweet review XD Love you too!

 **:** Thank you so much! Love seeing you here ;D

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Yes! It's fluffy time ;D Lol. Hahaha yea, my bestie used to say that a lot too XD getting annoying and all but saying that I must love her O.O I think I won't put Luna in for a while :D hahaha but let's see in the future what is she going to do XD Thank you so much for leaving such a sweet review! Xoxo

 **Thank you once again for you guys who have left some heart warming reviews on the previous chapter :D Love you guys so much!**

 **See you on the next chappie ;D**

 ** _Aquabluemarine_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **History**

"Dr. Imai! Good morning! It's nice to see you again!" Mikan greeted as she beamed her sunshine smile. Hotaru frowned.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Sakura." Hotaru responded in a monotone voice, turned away to tinker the machine beside Mikan's bed.

"How is it? My request? Have you consider it?" Mikan asked in bubbly manner.

Hotaru let out a silent sigh. "We are in a formal relationship, Ms. Sakura, there is no way that you can call me so informaly like that."

Mikan pouted. "But I want to befriend you! Friends suppose to call each other by first names right?"

Hotaru's lips pressed into a thin line. This has been going on for weeks since the third day she attend this energetic patient, and Hotaru really didn't copped up well with an annoying person. Mikan Sakura keep asking about being her friend everyday and everytime, if she counted, perhaps Ms. Sakura has asked this for more than 100 times. She wants to resign already from tending her, but somehow she doesn't have the heart to do that.

Hotaru cursed under her breath. She's really going to punish her brother for assigning her to this kind of job.

"Doctor Imai?"

Hotaru let out another sigh. "Okay, Ms. Sakura, you can call me by my first name."

Mikan squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay! That's good to hear Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru threw an annoyed glare at Mikan. "Don't add '-chan' to my name, Ms. Sakura."

Mikan chuckled. "Alright Hotaru. You should call me Mikan too!"

"No." Hotaru answered briefly, shaking her head.

"Why?" Mikan let out her best puppy eye.

Hotaru closed her eyes and turn around, giving her back to the sulking girl. "You should rest, Ms. Sakura, I will come back tomorrow to give you another check up. I wish you will get well soon."

* * *

"Ruka." Mikan greeted happily when the blonde boy went in with a frown etched to his face. "What's wrong?" She quickly asked, assessing his worried expression.

Ruka sighed and took a seat on the side of Mikan's bed, clasping his hands. "Sorry for not being there when you woke up yesterday." He apologized, his blue eyes looked tired.

Mikan smiled soothingly and opened her hands. "It's okay. Come here Ruka. I think you need a hug."

Ruka chuckled and shook his head, but still sood up and approach Mikan nonethless. "There is no need, Mikan. I'm okay."

Mikan pouted. "I'm being kind here, and you rejected me straight forwardly."

"If he doesn't want your hug, then let me take it." A gruff voice came from the door.

Mikan frowned, recognizing the voice immediately as she turn her head to see the crimson eyed boy standing with his arms crossed over his chest while leaning on the doorframe, looking cold and emotionless.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked again, not believing what she heard.

Natsume smirked and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I said that I'll take your hug, Polka."

Mikan blushed unintentionally as she throws a vicious glare at him. "Pervert!"

"Polka?" Ruka thought aloud, looking at Mikan questioningly.

Mikan bit her lower lip, her cheeks feel really hot right now. "N-no. It's nothing Ruka. It's just a stupid nickname that Hyuuga made for me."

Natsume arched his eyebrow hearing that Mikan used his surname again, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Good thing that you are here, Hyuuga-san. I want to talk about something that would concerns you too." Ruka said, smiling up to him.

Natsume just grunted as a respond to what Ruka has said and take a seat leisurely on the sofa.

"So, what is it Ruka?" Mikan asked softly, twirling her brunette hair nervously.

"It's Queen Luna, she has made some move to kill you, Mikan." Ruka said, his blue eyes held a sharp and serious look.

Mikan just sighed. "She finally did that. I've been waiting for that."

"You think we can't fight her?" Natsume spoke up in monotone voice.

Ruka shook his head. "No, I think we have a big chance in winning, but still, she is the strongest White Tribe alive and we need to be careful."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Black's have known to be careful in live or death fight, and I don't need you to tell me that again."

"Hyuuga! Don't be so harsh." Mikan scolded the raven haired boy, glaring at him in the process, while Natsume just responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Ruka chuckled. "It's okay, Mikan. I'm already used to it, and I think he is not harsh, he just stated the fact."

"But still, Ruka, he should learn some manners." Mikan frowned at Natsume's way.

Natsume arched his eyebrow and bored his eyes into Mikan's, but he didn't say anything.

Ruka coughed a bit, trying to disperse the awkward air. "So.. let's get back to the topic."

Mikan sighed and gave Natsume a milisecond disapproving look before looking straight at Ruka. "Where are we before he started being a jerk?"

Hearing Mikan's statement, Ruka just smiled and choose to answer the question in a most peaceful way. "About the Queen's strength. Now, I want to tell you both about the fact that Queen Luna has a Black Tribe's power."

Mikan's eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth. "What? She is a blend too?!"

Ruka shook his head. "No, a test has been performed and it showed that Queen Luna is a pure White Tribe. She doesn't have a slightest Black Tribe's blood in her veins. But somehow she could get the power of Black Tribe's."

"How?" Mikan seems shaken.

Ruka's blue eyes looked serious. "That's what we have been trying to find. We don't even know what kind of Black Tribe's power she has."

"Tch. That stupid Queen must have her hand over the Tribe's treasure. Everybody has been wondering who dares to stole that 2 years ago." Natsume said, his eyes looked furious.

"Black Tribe's treasure? Can you tell me about it, Hyuuga-san?" Ruka asked politely. If possible, he became more serious right now.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It's annoying to hear you calling me by my last name. Just Natsume would suffice, white boy."

Ruka chuckled. "Alright, Natsume-san."

"And you must call me by my first name too, Ms. Mikan Sakura if you want to hear the story." Natsume said smugly.

"What!" Mikan quickly respond, frowning. "You are so absurd! We are in a serious situation right now, pervert!"

"No reason." Natsume replied shortly.

Mikan huffed and cross her arms over her chest. "You are so unbelievable!"

Natsume shrugged, but still smirking all the way.

"Fine, you stupid jerk." Mikan grumbled.

"I didn't hear you, polka."

"N-natsume!" Mikan half shouted.

"Good girl." Natsume said, grinning.

"Stupid!"

Ruka sweatdropped, seeing how the two act, but didn't say anything. He just watched them with amusement clearly twinkling in both of his azure eyes.

"So, Natsume-san, ready to tell the story now?" Ruka ask, smiling.

"Sure." Natsume answered nonchalantly.

* * *

 _"_ _Please rise up, Princess. I am in no position to have you bow to me like this."_

 _Princess Cyanne Black stood up with grace, a single, lone tear escaped from_ _her_ _right eye, as her lips were shaking as she held back her cries._

 _"_ _Please, Priest Keene. Help me." Princess Cyanne stared at the Priest with_ _a_ _strong look on both of her cobalt colored eyes, although she is in the verge of breaking down._

 _The Priest shook his head. "No, I really cannot help you, Your Highness. I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _Please, Priest." Princess Cyanne started to sob. "Don't do this to me. Don't do this to the royal family!"_

 _"_ _But, Princess, Your Highness. Your request was beyond my power, I really can't help you." The Priest answered calmly as his grey eyes finally showed some emotion, which is sadness._

 _Princess Cyanne bit her lower lip. Her hands formed into fists which_ _are_ _shaking badly. "Please tell me the reason, Priest._ _About w_ _hy you cannot help me."_

 _"_ _I already told you, Princess. That this is not in my power." The priest told her with_ _a_ _gentle voice. "The Queen_ _is_ _already inside The King's possesion, and the King is a strong one, even before_ _he_ _killed all_ _of_ _my Priest friends."_

 _The Princess became silent for a moment, as another tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Why do I have such a notorious father, Priest? Tell me the reason."_

 _Priest Keenan looked at the nearly breaking Princess with sad eyes. "I.. I have a guess, Princess. But I'm not sure if its right."_

 _"_ _Tell me."_

 _"_ _I once knew, that the king was studying magic. Because he wanted to be stronger to protect his own family. One thing he didn't know was that the magic he learnt was black magic, and his body couldn't conquer it so he's the one who was being conquered."_

 _"_ _I want the king back, Priest. Please remove the black magic from him. I beg you, please." The Princess start_ _ed_ _to cry at this point, although her voice didn't shake at all._

 _The Priest looked doubtful for a moment, but he really couldn't bear to see the Princess in such state. "Princess." The Priest called her gently. "If my guess was right, I can give you a solution, but it must be you who did it and I won't say that it wasn't dangerous."_

 _Princess Cyanne Black wiped her tears off and nodded. "Anything Priest, anything for my parents to be back."_

 _Slowly, the Priest produced a clear jewel from his pocket. The jewel isn't big, its only the size of a little girl's palm._

 _"_ _What is that, Priest?"_

 _"_ _This, is a magic stone jewel. I don't know the name, but as far as I know it can absord any evil energy." The Priest told her in a soft voice and gave the stone to her._

 _The Princess held the jewel tightly, as if her life depends on it. "How can i use it?"_

 _"_ _Just make the stone in contact with any_ _part of the King's body, and when it has turned black, you will get your parents back," answered the Priest, slightly smiled._

 _"_ _Thank you! I will be forever indebted to you, Priest." The Princess gave him a teary smile while hugging him as tight as she could._

 _"_ _Please be careful, Princess. I'll be watching you."_

 _"_ _I will see you again later, Priest, I'm sure I can do this."_

 _The Priest gave out a ghostly smile. "Sure, Your Highness. Till we meet again."_

* * *

"And then? What happen?" Mikan ask eagerly with serious face.

Natsume shrug. "The Princess did it."

Mikan frowned. "What? That's it?"

"Yeah, what else do you want?"

"Well, you didn't elaborate further."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It will take more time to tell you the spesific story. But the point is that Princess Cyanne did it and saved both of her parents life while the stone turned black after absorbing the King's black magic."

"What happen to the Priest? He seems suspicious." Mikan commented, putting her forefinger on her chin, thinking.

"He died, of course." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"What?! Why?" Mikan half shouted. Both of her hazel eyes widened.

Natsume arched his eyebrow. "Don't you see? The stone isn't a magic stone, he put all of his power in it, so it turned into a magic stone. After the Princess used it, of course he died because all of his enegy was absorbed."

"That's a pity." Mikan said sadly. "He seems kind."

"He saved the Black Tribe. It didn't matter."

"You are so mean, Natsume! How can you say that to your ancestor who had saved your Tribe!"

Natsume covered his ears. "You are too loud, little girl."

"Natsume! You – !"

Ruka let out a loud fake cough, interupting the unimportant bickering that was happening until just now.

"So, Natsume-san." Ruka said, ignoring the pouting Mikan and looking at the raven haired boy. "The stone is in the Queen's possession now?"

"If my prediction is right, then yes." Natsume replied. "The stone has an enormous power, some people said that it could kill a Tribe in one move."

"That's dangerous," mumbled Ruka.

"Then how can we beat her? She is too strong!" Mikan said, looking exasperate.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "What do you take us for? Are you looking down on the Black Tribe, Polka?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Mikan quickly objected. "I just... I don't want to lose a friend on a fight that's concerning me." She said in a mere whisper.

Natsume sighed and stand up, walking towards Mikan who is looking down right now.

"Hey Polka." He called.

"What?" Mikan look up, sniffing.

"You are such a stupid girl." Natsume said, ruffling Mikan's hair. "Stop worrying about others, you should worry about yourself more since it is you who is being targeted and injured right now."

Mikan bit her lower lip, but she doesn't say anything.

"So, white boy, is that all?" Natsume ask, looking at Ruka who is staring at them. "I'm going to my father to tell him about this."

Ruka slowly nodded. "Yes, I think that's all. But please come back for a strategy planning."

"You can do it in my house. Not here." Natsume replied, walking towards the door.

Ruka slightly smiled. "Sure. Thank you so much, Natsume-san."

"Hn."

Giving a grunt as an answer, Natsume vanished behind the door, leaving Ruka and Mikan alone.

* * *

I'm super duper sorry for the late update :(( I didn't expect to be this busy that I nearly can't touch my laptop x_x I hope that you are still keeping up with me tho :"))

 **Newroz :** Thank you so much! Its nice seeing you again XD xoxoxo and thank you for leaving such a sweet review here XD

 **CrimsonLovers :** I'm sorry for updating so slow :( Hope you are satisfied with this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing ;D

 **Derp1Derp2 :** A big yes for you ;D hahaha hmm.. perhaps about the Hotaru x Ruka you should find it later on the future chappie? ;) #nospoiler LOL hahahaha thank you for reviewing tho! XD Much love from here hahaha

 **Anilissa :** Yes, indeed I love him in the previous chapter too ;D Thank you so much for leaving a review *again* XD

 **UknownRebel :** Anything for my sweet reader and reviewer XD You are more amazing sweety haha thank you so much for leaving a review here!

 **pennYnnep :** Yes and yes XD hahaha I hope that you get the answer on this chapter ;D thank you for leaving a review dear ;DD

 **PsycheLove101 :** xoxoxoxoxo

Thank you for those who have reviewed my last chapter! I hope to see you again in this chappie and for the next till the end! xoxo

Much Love,

 _Aquabluemarine_


	16. Chapter 16

**Black and White**

First of all, I would like to apologize for my tardiness on updating the chappie :( I'm sorry, It was just I can't find the time to write these past months since my homework and exams start to pile around me like there is no tomorrow x_x

Butt.. despite all of that, I hope that my readers are still with me ;) Thank you for those who are patiently waiting for my updates :D Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Ready**

"It's great to feel the outside air after such a long time coped up in the hospital!" exclaimed Mikan, stretching her arms out while letting the wind blowing softly on her long hair.

Seeing the happy expression on Mikan's face bring a ghostly smile to Ruka's lips. "Well, I'm glad that you are finally discharged, Mikan."

Mikan turned around and smiled. "Yeah, and its just the two of us, like old times."

Ruka chuckled, sitting down on the verge of the hill, looking forward to the beautiful scenery. "Please take a seat, My Lady. We are going to spend our time together again _just like old times_ ," said Ruka, winking.

Mikan laughed freely, both of her hazel eyes twinkling with happiness. "Yes, yes. Of course, My dear, bravest Knight. I will spend my precious time with you," replied Mikan, taking a seat right beside Ruka.

Ruka arched his eyebrow. "Precious? How precious is your time?"

Mikan chuckled. "What do you think?"

Ruka pretend to think. "Hmm. I think it is not so precious."

"It is precious Ruka!" Mikan replied back, hitting Ruka lightly on the shoulder in the process.

Ruka laughed. "Yes, yes, My Lady. It is precious, as precious as you."

"You are such a sweet talker, Ruka," said Mikan, laughing with him.

"Well, a pretty girl like you always make my mouth sprout out things like that," retorted Ruka, smiling.

Mikan chuckled. "Whatever you say, smooth talker."

Ruka laughed again, before letting out a long sigh, his expression turned into a serious one, although his body posture seems relax. "What will you do, Mikan? I know that you want to give yourself to the Queen just so we won't have to fight."

Mikan throw a sad smile at Ruka. "You know me too well, Ruka."

"You can't do that." Ruka replied in a firm voice.

"I know, I know. You guys won't let me." Mikan said, chuckling lightly. "So, I think I would just train really hard so I would be some use in the fight with the Queen."

Ruka frowned. "You already train hard enough."

Mikan shook her head. "No, I still think it isn't good enough. I need to get stronger and faster. Moreover, my nullification Alice isn't at its fullest power yet." She answered softly, fiddling with her fingers. "I want to help, Ruka. Please don't hinder me doing that," said Mikan again, looking staright to Ruka's gentle azure eyes.

Ruka sighed. "Alright Mikan. I'll let you do as much as you want. Just promise me something. That you will take care of yourself."

Mikan nodded and beamed happily at Ruka. "Thank you so much. I promise I won't let anyone hurt me."

Ruka chuckled and ruffled Mikan's head. "Good girl."

* * *

"Little girl." A heavy, husky voice that she came to know well enough said.

Mikan turn on her bed, facing to the door towards the figure who just entered and closed the door slowly.

Mikan arched her eyebrow, throwing a questioning look at the crimson eyed man while sitting up and straightening herself. "What's wrong, Natsume-san?"

Natsume growled. "Drop the suffix, little girl. Stop calling me like a stranger."

Mikan grinned a bit. "Then you should call me by my name too."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop acting childish, Polka."

"You are the one who should stop doing that." Mikan retorted, chuckling.

"Tch. Whatever." He briefly replied, sitting on the corner of her bed. "I came here to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You will take care of Aoi and only fight when needed."

"What?! No!" Mikan shouted, her hazel eyes widens. "I absolutely don't want that. Stop hindering me from helping all of you! Please! It's my problem."

Natsume look at Mikan boringly, not showing any emotion even a bit. "You will only be a burden, Polka. You aren't accostumed to a war like this. You better off with Aoi."

Mikan pursed her lips into a thin line while glaring menacingly at Natsume. "I am as capable as you in fight, Natsume."

"If you are capable, then why did you admitted to the hospital on the last fight?"

"As far as I know, it is you who ask us to fight. I tell you not to fight."

"But you still got wounded, Polka."

"Well, you can't blame me. I'm protecting you for goodness sake!" Mikan half shouted frustatedly.

There is an unreadable emotion flicker in both of Natsume's eyes as he scooted closer, cupping Mikan's cheek with his right hand, making the girl all flustered.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikan stuttered, trying to inch back again, but her back already hit the wall.

"Polka." Natsume said in husky voice, his fiery eyes looking straight at Mikan's hazel one. "Do you believe me if I said that I'm concerned about you?"

Mikan is flabbergasted as soon as she heard Natsume's statement. Somehow she can't say anything although her mouth open and close like a fish out of the water.

"I don't want you to fight. It's enough for you to protect me like that on the last fight. You are lucky enough that the sword didn't gave you fatal wounds, but perhaps next time you won't be so lucky again," continued Natsume in a whisper.

There are no sound at all for a moment, before Mikan finally snap out from her shock state and push Natsume away gently.

"Are you drunk, Natsume?" Mikan ask in the same whispering voice.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. This girl is really unbelievable. "Do I look like I have been drinking, Polka?"

Mikan shook her head. "No, but you are acting weird."

"I know." Natsume blow out a silent sigh. "And I won't be like this again, so listen to me, little girl. Okay?"

"Are you sure you are Natsume? Not some imposter?" Mikan ask, frowning.

"Quit being stupid, Polka." Natsume grumbled, standing up. "You know that it's me."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "I don't know what made you like this, but I won't listen to you," said Mikan, lifting up her chin and stare at Natsume stubbornly.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll make you," threatened Natsume, glaring at Mikan.

Mikan snorted. "I don't care. Do as you wish and I do as I wish."

"No one disobey my order, Polka," growled Natsume in a low voice, his eyes blazing like fire in the night.

"Now I do." Mikan retorted smugly.

Natsume gritted his teeth, but he doesn't say anything, instead, he just glare at Mikan for a few seconds before turning away and walk out from her room.

Mikan slumped down on her bed, thinking about how Natsume acted just now.

Its weird, really weird for her arch enemy to act like that. It doesn't make sense.

Mikan sighed. Well, perhaps she would sleep this day away, hoping that all the strange things she has experienced will turn out to be a dream.

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan, wake up!"

Mikan groaned, opening her bleary eyes. "What is it?" She mumbled, still trying to open her heavy eyes.

"They attack."

Hearing the statement making Mikan eyes go wide in an instant. "What?" She blurted out, finally notice that the one who woke her up was no other than Ruka.

Although the lightning in Mikan's room isn't that good, she could still see that Ruka has a solemn expression on his face.

"What? How it could happen? What time is it now?" Mikan rambled, getting up from her bed and started to change her clothes.

Ruka, despite the urgent situation, blush out of embarassment seeing Mikan change, as he quickly turn around and avert his eyes while trying to keep his straight face.

"I don't expect an ambush like this at 2 in the morning. We don't expect this at all," answered Ruka, eyes on the door. "I don't know that Queen Luna could be this smart, making a sudden attack when we aren't ready at all." He said through gritted teeth.

"You can turn around, Ruka. I have finish changing." Mikan said, slightly smiled.

"Next time please give me a warning first, Mikan," scolded Ruka, before grabbing Mikan hand and start to pull her out from the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"To a safe place." Ruka answered briefly and start to drag Mikan out from the house.

"Where is it?"

Ruka slightly smiled. "You will know later."

Ruka and Mikan walk through the empty village of the Black Tribe.

Looks like everyone already evacuated themselves.

They keep walking and walking, through the forest, across the river and a wide, wooden bridge, until they arrive in front of a big stone cave, hidden behind big trees and thick bushes.

"We will hide here?" Mikan ask while looking around, staring at a few bats who fly away.

" _You_ , will hide here. Natsume-san will bring Aoi later on." Ruka answered, opening a big blanket and put it down on a dry surface.

Mikan pouted. "It's not fair, I want to help too. This is my fight anyway."

Ruka sighed. "Its too dangerous Mikan. They are all experienced fighter, we don't want another victim fall on our side."

"Another? We.. we have elves fall on our side?" Mikan ask in a voice above whisper.

Ruka pursed his lips, he seems like hesitating for a moment, before finally answering in a low voice. "Yes. It is an ambush afterall. But luckily the guards on the border are as ready as ever. They alert us in no time and I think its a good thing that the Black Tribe is used to a war condition that they react so quick with a cool head."

"How many?" Mikan asked, trying to be strong.

Ruka fidgets uncomfortably. "Only one, Mikan."

"Who has fallen Ruka? This is all my fault," whispered Mikan, tears brimming on her eyes.

Ruka take a step towards Mikan, holding both of her shoulder as he looks deep into her hazel ones. "Do you know Beth?" He asks back in a gentle voice.

Mikan starts to shake, now her tears fall freely on both of her cheeks. "Beth? Beth Skylar? No Ruka, please no! Tell me you are lying! She is too young to die! She was just 7 years old!" Mikan scream while shaking badly.

"Mikan!" Ruka scolded in a soft voice, holding her in his arms while she starts to sob loudly. "Please Mikan, it's not your fault."

"No! Tell me you are lying Ruka, please!" begged Mikan, looking at Ruka with teary eyes.

Ruka look at Mikan with sad eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Beth has passed away, Mikan. She was shot by one of Queen Luna's army," whispered Ruka. "She was in a wrong playground. She played in the forest, where the army first attacked."

"She is only a child, they killed a child, Ruka!" Mikan wailed, her tears running uncontrollably.

"Shh Mikan shhh.. Please calm down. We are trying to slaughter all of the army right now, and I can't help them if you are in unstable condition like this," said Ruka, rubbing Mikan's back in a comforting motion while lifting her up and put her on the blanket.

"No Ruka. I want to kill them, I want to kill the killer!"

"Mikan." Ruka said in a stern voice, snapping her out from her misery. "Stop this. You are mature enough, you can think about vegeance later on okay? Right now you need to take care of yourself because I can't be here any longer since I must go to the fight. I can trust you to protect yourself and watch out for Aoi, can't I?"

Mikan sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and nodded slowly. "A-Alright, Ruka. I can do it." She whispered.

"Good. I should go now, see you later okay?"

"Be careful."

Ruka half smiled. "Of course. I'll be back here in no time." He replied while vanishing behind the trees and bushes.

* * *

 **Newroz :** I'm glad to see you too ;) I hope that you enjoy this chapter though :D Thank you for leaving such a sweet review!

 **Derp1Derp2 :** well... I still can't decide about that truthfully LOL. I think I will choose what would I do with Luna later on when we have reached the action part ;D hahaha It's good to see you again though, thank you for leaving such an amazing review for me!

 **Anilissa :** Yes! That's right, things are gonna get messy in a few chapters ahead XD I think I will answer your question in the chapter, sweety ;D Thank you for leaving a review and still staying with me! :DD

Well I guess that a warp for this chapter, see you on the next one then!

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : Please mention it to me if you found any misspelled words or anything that goes wrong with my tenses or grammar :) Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : Break**

"Mikan? Are you in there?"

Mikan quickly stood up and wipe off her tears while dusting her black pants. "Yeah, I'm here Aoi. Just come in."

There were several steps heard before finally two figure emerge from the bushy entrance of the stone cave.

"This should be a good hiding spot," grunted Natsume, looking around in a scrutinizing manner.

Aoi nodded. "I agree. Now you should go nii-san. Before everything become too chaotic."

"I'm going buriko. No need to dispose me like that."

Aoi chuckled. "Just go, nii-san. Be careful."

Natsume look at his sister for a moment before shifting his eyes to the brunette haired girl who looked like has just been crying from her puffy red eyes. "Don't be such a scaredy cat, Polka, crying won't help anything in this war."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Who said that I'm crying? You stupid jerk. Don't assumed things on your own!"

Natsume arched his eyebrows at the burst of emotion Mikan has just displayed. Its unusual for Polka to be this angry from just a light teasing. "Well, just don't do anything stupid, baka."

"I know. Just go, fireboy," Mikan mumbled and turn away, facing at the rocks.

"Hn." Natsume replied, still confused as to why Mikan acted like that, but he couldn't careless now. He need to finish the war before Mikan getting involve in it.

Sigh. That again. Since when did he concerned of her well being? He should focus on his sister's safety right now, rather than some unknown blend girl.

No, not unknown, you could say her like unidentifiable?

Tch. Whatever. Not important.

Natsume run out, leaving the two girls alone to protect themselves.

"Hey, Mikan, are you okay?" Aoi asked, looking at the puffy eyed girl.

Mikan sigh and rub her eyes. "Yeah I guess. I just .. I just." Mikan take a deep breath. "Beth. She... because of me she.."

"Oh Mikan." Aoi said, enveloping her in a big hug. "It's not your fault."

Everything becomes blur as Mikan break down once again, this time, she really let all of the burdening feeling out, her body shakes so bad that Aoi has to grab a hold on her or else she would fall down.

Aoi just stand there, hugging Mikan while rubbing her back trying to calm her down in without saying anything.

* * *

A soft sound of the leaves brushes with each other was heard, before a man wearing all black with blood all over his body emerged swiftly from there, just like a cat.

He look around for a moment, making sure that no one dangerous following him, before finally spotting his sister sleeping in sitting position with her back leaning to one spot of cave which doesn't have harsh surface.

"Where is she?" He ask, shaking his sister awake.

Aoi rub her sleepy eyes and look up to her bloodied brother. "What?"

"Polka, where is she? I don't see her," hissed Natsume, his ruby eyes couldn't hid his worry.

Aoi yawn. "She has gone deeper in the cave to calm herself. She has emotional breakdown a few hours ago."

Natsume arch his eyebrow and take a seat beside his sleepy sister. "Why?"

Aoi frown and rub her eyes again, leaning her head on Natsume's shoulder. "Why suddenly care? Its not like you favor her, right?"

Natsume grunted and push Aoi's head away. "You will get the blood if you stick to me."

"Don't care." Aoi mumbled, leaning again while shutting her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do I have to?"

"Why?"

Aoi sigh. "Beth. She blame herself."

"Tch. That stupid girl."

"Beth is not stupid, Natsume. She was just 7 years old."

"No, not the dead girl. Polka. She is stupid."

"Console her then. I'll guard the entrance." Aoi said, opening her eyes and push her brother away. "And you shouldn't talk about dead people like that, Beth was a good girl you know, she didn't deserve that kind of death. I would personally make sure that her killer all rot in hell." Aoi continued in a cold voice, venom dripping from every words she said.

"Fine. Whatever." Natsume responded briefly and get up, started to walk towards the inner cave. "I already avenge her death anyway." Natsume added before vanishing inside the cave.

Aoi just rolled her eyes as a response, and start to walk around, trying to keep herself awake.

* * *

"Polka." Natsume called out.

He nearly can't see anything since the inner cave can't absorb more light rather than the front part of the cave. Luckily he is an elf with good eyes and faintly, he could make out a figure curling on the corner of the cave.

He quickly step up there and approach the figure.

"Polka." He called once again.

Mikan didn't give any response and Natsume could only heard a continous, soft, dripping sound.

"Oi baka. Stop sulking will you?" Natsume grunted, plopping down right beside Mikan who is still slightly shaking.

The silence ensued after that is not uncomfortable, its just that Natsume has this nagging feeling inside his heart which keep telling him to make Mikan talk somehow, and stop her grieving. Besides, the situation right now is dangerous enough and they need to be alert.

Natsume sigh. He really doesn't want to be a babysitter right now. Damn.

"Polka. If you not talking to me this instant, I will kiss you."

After a few second, finally a hoarse voice answered Natsume's threat. "This isn't time to joke around, jerk."

"This isn't time to be a crybaby either. This is a war, little girl. Anyone could die, and if you choose to sulking around, it won't help us at all."

Slowly, Mikan turn around, facing Natsume, showing her puffy eyes and runny nose as she wipe them with her sleeve. "You have no heart, Hyuuga." She said coldly, her hazel eyes burning with rage.

"Tch. Whatever you say, Polka. I'm just saying, that if you choose to sulk around like this just because one fallen soldier, you just be a burden to all of us, the Black Tribe." Natsume replied while standing up. "We just risking our life for a coward huh. Who doesn't help us at all besides the fact that this is suppose to be her fight, not ours." Natsume continued and step out, to where Aoi busy walking back and forth.

Mikan just sit there, eyes wide, and mouth slightly opened.

She is speechless, no stunned to be exact with the harshness and the truth behind Natsume's words.

He is right.

The Black Tribe right now is busy fighting her fight, and she just choose to be here, sulking while they are risking their life for her. How stupid she can be?

Mikan quickly wipe all of her tears and snots, looking around to find water.

"Ah, there it is." She mumbled to herself, spotting a small river not far from where she sat.

Mikan wash her face there, half hoping that it will erase all of the crying traces from her face and smoothed out her clothing. She reach up, and redo her hairbuns while shaking her numb legs.

"Guys, I'm back." Mikan said in a light voice, while stepping out from the darker part of the cave.

Aoi's face quickly light up seeing that Mikan is in a better mood. Looks like having her big brother have some talk to her really helps.

"Hey, Mikan. How do you feel right now?"

"Pretty good." Mikan answered, nodding her head. "Thanks to Hyuuga jerk right there."

Natsume just grunted as a respond and roll his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Aoi ask, twirling the stick she has found not far from the group of bushes.

"Waiting, until father and the white elf come back here." Natsume answered in a deep voice.

"His name is Ruka."

"Whatever, Polka."

Mikan frown a bit, but choose to ignore him and hope for Ruka's and her Uncle's safety.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Ruka-kun! What happened?" Aoi whispered in suprise, seeing that the blonde haired boy state which is bleeding heavily from the side of his stomach.

Ruka cringed and limped over, while holding his side, trying to stop the flow of blood somehow.

"What, what's wrong?" Mikan run to the front cave, gasping in horror as she saw Ruka.

"Let me help you," said Aoi, panicking and grab Ruka's arm, putting it over her shoulder.

"Where is father?" Natsume ask, scrunitizing the situation while crouching low beside the panting Ruka.

"He – pant – is regrouping – pant – the tribes – pant – right now." Ruka tried to answer, groaning in pain at the end.

"Nii-chan! He is bleeding heavily! You shouldn't make him talk, it would make the wound worse!" Aoi scolded her brother while pressing her hand on Ruka's wound with bandage from her first aid.

Natsume grunted and pull Aoi away. "You won't stop his bleeding that way."

"Move aside, pervert, I will treat him if you don't let Aoi did it." Mikan said, flicking her wrist and conjured some ice on her hand.

Natsume growled. "Do you want him to be alive, Polka?"

Mikan glared at Natsume, but nodded nonethless.

"Then shut up and just take a seat there." Natsume continued, pointing to the corner of the cave with his chin. "But you can put some ice on his wound though, to make the bleeding stop."

Mikan grumbled in low voice about what a jerk Natsume is while stepping beside Ruka, looking at his deep wounds.

"Hold still, Ruka." Mikan mumbled. She covered the wound with a thin layer of ice in no time and step back, allowing Natsume to take care of her bestfriend.

Natsume expertly take out some herbs out from the first aid box, swiftly mixing them and spread some on the wound and the bandage. After that, he wrap Ruka's wound with the bandage and tied it on the side.

"You shouldn't move for a day." Natsume said briefly, wiping his bloody hands off with some tissue. "If you are an elf with good healing skill then you should be good tomorrow morning."

Ruka gives out a weary smile. "Thank you, Hyuuga-san. I owe you."

"Hn."

"I didn't know that you could treat wounds, Hyuuga." Mikan commented lightly, looking at Ruka's way.

"Now you know." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

Mikan rolled her eyes, taking a seat beside her childhood friend. "How do you feel Ruka? Are you okay?"

Ruka weakly nodded. "I lost a lot of blood, but I'll live," said Ruka, chuckling lightly. "It's a good thing that you put some ice on my wound, Mikan. It numbs the pain, even for a few hours."

Mikan smiled. "My ice won't melt Ruka. You know that already, it will stay there until I removed them or being destroyed by another Alice user."

Ruka chuckled again. "Yes, I know that. I just hope that there won't be any attack to this side."

Mikan frown. "You won't go to the battlefield again, Ruka. If you want, you can go tomorrow, but definitly not now."

"But they need reinforce. The Queen is too strong, Mikan."

"I'll go back there with Aoi." Natsume suddenly interupted, putting his sword on his hip. "You should just stay here with Polka."

"Yay, fight!" Aoi stand up excitedly, clapping her hands. "Finally I got some workout!"

"This time it's no game, buriko. You should stay alert all the time." Natsume replied as he start to walk out.

"Alright, alright nii-chan. I will do my best." Aoi retorted in annoyed voice, trailing right behind him.

"Please come back alive, will you?" Mikan softly ask, worry shown clearly on both of her eyes.

Aoi grinned and nodded. "Don't worry Mikan, I'll make it back here with brother with no wound at all."

"I hope that's true." Mikan whispered, looking at the vanishing figures behind the thick bushes.

* * *

We are nearing the peak of the fight guys :D Please stay tuned!

 **Anilissa :** Yeah, i'm glad to be back! :D and talking with you again hahaha ah no, they didn't put a kid on the frontline, its just a coincidence that a kid play in the forest when the ambushed happened ;) Yep, fighting! LOL. Thank you for leaving such an amazing review by the way ;D

 **Newroz :** Nope, not giving them a kiss yet XD hahaha Yes! I'm glad to see you too and I hope this chapter didn't take as long as before ;D andd thank you for leaving such a sweet review XD

 **Valerie1995 :** But that's her trademark, i guess (?) hahaha anyway, thank you for leaving a review here XD

 **Derp1Derp2 :** Yeah, shame on them :( bad guys always be a bad guys :(( Thank you for leaving such a sweet review XD

Thank you to you guys who has been reviewing my story! Glad to know that there are people who always support me *teary eyes* :") Anyway, Love you guys to the moon and back!

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : Please kindly leave some reviews ;D thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Black and White**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : Clash**

Mikan's eyes traveled in the dark, looking at the serene face of her childhood friend, as Ruka breath in and breath out constantly, blowing softly on his long blonde bangs while his eyelids closed and his head rest on one of the crook of the cave.

An invisible force squeeze Mikan's heart, seeing that her bestfriend exhausted and wounded quite bad, just because of her.

"I'm really a burden to everyone." She mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

She let out another sigh, and stand up, putting her palm on the scabbard of her sword which hanging gracefully on the side of her hips. She is thinking of releasing her stress, by practicing her swordmanship.

Slowly and carefully, she pulls out her long sword, lowering herself and putting herself on a fight stance.

"One." She whispered softly, slicing imaginary enemies in front of her in one swift move.

"Two." She continued, jumping to the side and rotating in a graceful manner, putting the sword between her and imaginary enemies, fully decapitating all of the 'imaginary' heads.

"Three." Little icicles emerges from thin air, following Mikan's every moves while she keeps jumping and turning around with her sword swishing and slicing swiftly.

After a full hour jumping around with her sword, and making half of the cave turn into an ice wonderland, Mikan finally stop and put her sword back into its scabbard.

"Are you okay Mikan? Have you released your stress?" A soft voice ask.

Mikan smiled a bit, and wave her hand to make the ice vanish, before turning around, facing the awake Ruka.

"I'm okay, Ruka. Stop worrying. You should worry about yourself more." Mikan replied, trudging down towards where Ruka is sitting.

Ruka let out a weak smile. "Well, I have a princess here on my side, and I cannot let her into anything dangerous."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Can't you see the situation Ruka? It's you who need protecting, not the other way."

Ruka just let out a light chuckle, although, following after that, he coughed several times, making Mikan frown in worry.

"I'm fine." Ruka said again in a soft voice, pushing Mikan back.

Mikan sighed. "You are in no condition to talk like that."

Ruka stared at Mikan for a moment, before finally ask, his eyes reflecting that he is choosing his words carefully. "Do you want to know what the Queen wants and what she is like?"

Mikan just nodded quietly.

Ruka lean back, and close his eyes, like he is taking his memory back a few hours ago.

"You know, she is actually the most beautiful white elf I have ever seen." Ruka started.

Mikan let out a short laugh. "You are unbelievable, praising an enemy like that."

Ruka chuckled and open his eyes. "Well, It can't be help, you should see her, she is a stunning creature."

Mikan pursed her lips. There is a slight frown on her eyebrows. "Not interested. Why don't you go on about how powerful she is?"

Ruka chuckled again. "Alright." He responded as his expression turn into a serious one. "She is powerful, Mikan. If I must say, perhaps its only you can defeat her. She hold a really big power, and I don't know if I already saw all of it."

Mikan sighed. "This is where I don't get you guys. This is my fight, Queen Luna ask for me, and I'm the most powerful elf here being a blend and all, yet you guys didn't let me fight at all. I think all of you must bump your head into something to have such a weird logic like that."

Ruka shook his head. "We just want to protect you, Mikan, keeping you alive. Because you are a royal, and you should lead the elves when the time comes."

"Don't you see Ruka? A leader is suppose to be capable of leading in everything, including a fight. I'm not a damsel in distress, I clearly have power, which is more powerful than any of living elf here, then what's the matter in letting me fight? Besides, I have you guys to back me up if anything happens, and I won't let the elves go on without a leader. I can guarantee that I will be alive for the crowning to happen." Mikan said in confident voice, her hazel eyes looks determined.

Ruka shows a soft smile. "You indeed look like a real royal."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "That's out of context Ruka."

Ruka laughed. "Alright, alright. I see that. Your argument is true."

Mikan arched her eyebrows. "Then? You will let me go to the fight now?"

Ruka sighed and rubbed his forehead, suddenly looks tired. "Perhaps later."

"See? I still don't get you."

"Calm down, Mikan," replied Ruka. "We are just waiting so you can fight head on with the Queen, without her minions rendering your way. Because who knows how powerful she can be, and you have to be on your tip top shape, not sluggish or anything because you fight her troops beforehand."

Mikan blow out her breath. "Fine. I will wait here until my call comes."

Ruka grinned. "That's a good thing that you finally understand, dear bestfriend."

"Whatever, Ruka." Mikan retorted, pouting.

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan!" Aoi's voice can be heard from the distance.

Mikan quickly stood up, alerted, and run to the front of the cave, looking around.

When a figure emerged from the bushes, Mikan approach her in her fastest speed.

"Aoi? Where is your brother?" Mikan blurt out while checking Aoi because she bathed in blood.

Aoi smiled seeing the worried look in Mikan's eyes. "Just a few cuts here and there, Mikan, no need to worry, it will heal in a few hours." Aoi answered in a gentle voice, pulling Mikan's hand away from her. "About Natsume, he is still fighting, too many troops I guess." She continued, sighing.

"Then why are you here?" Mikan ask with questioning looks.

Aoi pressed her lips together, forming a thin line. "I think this is your time to go out there and fight like a true royal." She said softly.

Mikan let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "So you all already plan this huh? I shouldn't have fight for that then."

Aoi smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry, Mikan. We really intended for you to not fight. But it seems like everybody realized, you are the only one who can fight head on with the Queen because she is too powerful."

"You guys realized it really slow." Mikan muttered under her breath. "So, where should I go?"

"Go straight and when you see with a broken branch go to the left, after that you can see the clearing not far from there." Aoi instructed, pointing at the straight path in front of her.

"Alright." Mikan responded, and broke into a run.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the clearing Aoi has explained before, she only see chaos.

Half of the clearing was burning with angry fire, while half of it either frozen or wet by constant flow of water from the fight. But one thing for sure that uniformed all the spot in the clearing is that there are blood splatter everywhere, giving the battlefield a horror look.

Mikan carefully hide herself behind a nearby tree, while observing the ongoing fight.

First thing first, she need to spot Natsume and his father, checking wether they are alive or not.

"Hyuuga." Mikan landed her keen eyes on the figure on the right side of the field, fighting three on one with flame on his left hand, and sword on his right hand.

Her eyes travelled again until she found a crouching figure not far from where Natsume fight, with a bleeding stomach and another figure holding his pointy sword straight to the neck's of the crouching figure.

Mikan's eyes widen as she realized that the crouching figure was no other than her own uncle, Ioran Hyuuga.

She quickly leapt into the fight, zooming throughout the battlefield, dodging expertly between random slash of sword and burst of Alices, and arrived beside her uncle in no time.

"Freeze!" Mikan shouted in junction with the enemy who is going to pierce through her uncle's neck become an ice statue. After making sure that there isn't anybody who going to pounce on her, she dragged Ioran to the side of the clearing, covering themselves with bushes and trees.

Ioran coughed a few times, before letting out a ragged breath. "You shouldn't be here, child." He whispered.

Mikan shook her head and slowly move Ioran's hand which pressing his still bleeding wound. "Let me take care of that, uncle." She said gently, and swiftly covered the wound with her ice so that it would stop bleeding.

"Thank you." Ioran said, while give out a weak smile.

"How fast can you heal yourself, Uncle?" Mikan ask, standing up and brushing the leaves and dirt from her pants.

"Fast enough to make you can fight." He answered, wincing a bit.

Mikan frowned. "Are you sure Uncle?"

Ioran nodded and smile. "Yes. Go and help Natsume, child. He needs it."

"I wish that you could join us soon Uncle."

Ioran chuckled. "Sure thing child. Just make sure you fight with all of your skill that I have taught you."

"I will Uncle." Mikan responded as she vanish behind the bushes and start to stride to the clearing.

"Hyuuga." Mikan calmly called, flinging her sword and decapitated a few heads.

Natsume growled and unleash his raging fire a few moments before landed his eyes on the figure who stood beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting of course. A powerful elf shouldn't go hide and protect themselves." Mikan replied in a smug voice, freezing a few troops that march towards her.

Natsume grunted as he hold back an attack from one of the troops. He swiftly push aside the troop's blade and shoot a ball of fire on him, making him screamed in pain and crumbled into ashes.

"You are stupid, Polka."

Mikan rolled her eyes, jumping away from the two swords that threaten to slice her into pieces and shoot some icicles while fighting the rest with her sword.

"You are stupider I guess." She answered simply.

"She is strong."

"Of course I'm strong, what do you take me for?" Mikan said as she dodges a few attack before lauching her icicles again, earning her a few heads of the troops.

"You are clearly a baka. I mean that bitch Luna."

"Glad to know that you acknowledge me, Natsume Hyuuga." A shrill voice which send chill down Mikan's spine said, making the time seems like freeze for a moment.

Mikan turn around, fast.

There, a few feet in front of her, stood proudly with an emerald crusted sword, and a thick cape from animal's skin, is no other than Queen Luna Koizumi, the white elf royal. She has a piercing, cold, blue eyes as she stared emotionlessly towards her enemy, while her beautiful, blonde locks being swept away by the breeze, making her looks like a goddess. Except, this one is a brutal goddess of course.

Mikan narrowed her eyes as she put up a nullification barrier around her and Natsume, making sure that if she does any funny business, they would be fine.

"A white huh." Natsume retorted. He hold his sword up, in a fighting stance.

"Your highness! Just let us handle them, you should stay back." One of her minions said, cutting the tension in the air.

Luna glared at the elf who just talked. "Go away. Take care of the rest of the tribe. I want no one live when the fight ends. I will take care of them."

The elf quickly scurried away, leaving only the three of them on the right side of the clearing, facing each other as the tension build again.

"Mikan Yukihara. Its nice to see a descendant of Yuka." Luna said softly, her blue eyes traveled to Mikan's hazel one.

Mikan tensed at the mention of her mother's name as she try to hold back her fury. "What is it to you?" She replied harshly.

Luna arch a brow, a monotone chuckle escape from her lips. "Yuka was my best friend. All about her, I know, and when she died, I knew."

"She hasn't died."

Another chuckle escape. "How can you be so sure? You didn't even know your own mother."

Mikan clench her fists. "Don't say it like that, either way, I have the rights to take down you from your throne. Afterall, it is Yukihira family who has a royal blood."

Luna's eyes getting colder after hearing what Mikan has said. She lift her chin in an arrogant manner, taking one step forward. "It has been mine, Yukihara. Its been my family who rule over the Alice Land for decades. Blame Yuka for your dethrone, its her fault that you can't take over Alice Land."

Mikan let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't want the throne. I don't even want to rule the land. I bet that was what my mother felt when she ran away." She replied monotously.

"I challenge you to a one on one fight, half breed. We'll see who will seize the throne then." Luna declared, pulling up her blonde locks into a high ponytail.

Seeing Luna's antics, Mikan rolled her eyes, but she put up her fighting stance, glowering at her enemy. "I already said that I don't want the throne, _Your Highness_. But I, without doubt really want to kill you." She said smugly.

Luna screeched like a banshee in anger, before pouncing on Mikan, her sword high in the air.

* * *

Finally the fight! XD Hope you guys still stay with me ;)

Thank you sooooooo much for **newroz** (awww you are so sweet! Love you too!), **AquaPink1** , and **Anilissa** for reviewing my last chapter, I really appreciate it! XD Bless you all for being so kind to me :") *crying out of happiness*

Signing out now, see you on the next chapter! ;D

 _Aquabluemarine_


	19. Chapter 19

**Black and White**

I'm so sorry guys, I know that my recent chapters are boring :( Its just the feeling and the mood to write this one already vanish somewhere far and even though I try, it turns out that the chappies are not interesting ._. I guess that's because my hiatus for three months T.T I hope you guys would bear with me for two more chapters for this story, and I'll try my best in this chapter, to give a last boost.

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 19 : Battle of the Royals**

Luna let out another battle cry, as her sword clashed with Mikan's. They each tried to push their swords against each other, and it lasted for a few seconds.

"You will lose, half breed!" Luna screamed, releasing her dark energy.

Luckily, Mikan reflexes are good enough, so she has already put up her nullification barrier before the energy hit her hard.

Mikan grunted in pain when that happened, and she took a step back, scrutinizing Luna. She wonders, if a bit of her dark power could make her feel a pain like this although her nullification barrier can repelled it, how would it feels if the energy hit her directly?

"Stop calling me half-breed, Koizumi. I'm a blend." Mikan said in a low voice, trying to buy them some times.

Luna cackled. "I can call anything I like to a trash like you. You are not White and not Black, you are a sore thing."

A stream of fire shot out from Natsume's hand towards Luna's way.

The Queen yelped in surprise, and she was slow in defending herself causing her cape to suffer with a burnt on the side from the sudden attack.

Luna throw a glare at Natsume's way. "Stop interfering my fight, Black Elf, or you will taste my wrath."

"Mikan is not a sore thing, she will make a wonderful ruler." Natsume growled, his crimson eyes blazing with fire.

Mikan's eyes widen hearing Natsume's statement as her heart fluttered a bit. But she can't let her concentration break now, she would ask about that later, when the so called Queen already stop breathing.

"Hmph." Luna snorted. "As if that would convince me. She would always be a tainted one, no matter what."

"Hyuuga." Mikan whispered in a gentle voice. "Please step back, you could help the others take care of the troops, I can fight for myself."

Natsume frowned as the answer, but he didn't voice out any protest and started to run to the fighting troops.

"Let's continue the fight, Koizumi." Mikan said calmly. "It's futile for you to insult me since I won't respond to that."

Mikan doesn't let her nullification barrier down at all, and she keeps up with the vicious attacks Luna gave to her in a continuous motion while steadily shooting some icicles here and there, trying to freeze some parts of Luna's body.

Her work is not fruitless, since Luna got some cuts all over her body, but that's not enough to kill the Queen of course.

"Can you die, _Your Highness_?" Mikan ask in mocking tone, clashing her sword one more time with Luna's. She took a few steps to the right, turning her body while locking Luna's sword so now she's able to jerk Luna's sword away from Luna's hand.

The sword clattered quite far, and Mikan, not wasting her time, quickly slam the butt of her sword to the side of the Queen's face, earning a shrill scream from the blonde elf. Mikan was half hoping that Luna would fall unconscious at the force she has given to her, but it seems that her wish was too good to be true.

Although bleeding on the side of her head, Luna still manage to stand firmly, swiftly pulling out another sword from the scabbard on the side of her hips.

"Such a lame question." The Queen retorted, as she returned to a fighting stance while repelling all the icicles Mikan have sent.

"I know." Mikan replied smoothly, jumping to the side, evading the attack of a black energy ball from Luna.

Luna frowned, seeing that her attacks from the start till just now only graze Mikan here and there. She summoned her dark energy again, and commanded the wind to obey her command.

Mikan tried to compose her face, preventing her from leaking out a suprise expression seeing that Luna's dark energy can summon many elements.

The wind swept on Mikan, making her stumbled despite the fact that she has her nullification up.

'This is not good." Mikan thought to herself. 'Her power really is stronger than mine.'

Seeing the chance, Luna jumped and slashed towards Mikan, while Mikan, who was disoriented because of the wind, only manage to dodge it a bit so the tip of the cold sword wonderfully kiss Mikan's right knee, and since her knee cannot support her body weight anymore, Mikan immediately fall down. Luckily, she manage to caught herself and not planted her face flat on the ground.

Luna pounced on her, ready to give a deathblow when Mikan flicked her hand, summoning wall of ice, making Luna back away a bit.

Mikan quickly stood up, wincing in the process and gripped her sword harder.

"This is no use, fighting against a weak being like you," snorted Luna. With a swish of her hand, the wall vanish easily.

"Have you gone all out, Koizumi?" Mikan ask carefully, eyeing Luna's every movement while limping badly.

Luna let out a twisted grin. "What do you think, half – breed?"

"Haven't." Mikan replied, twisting her sword so that it would go the other way and suceessfully make a clean cut on Luna's shoulder.

Luna growled, taking a step back while pressing her deep wound. She glared at the smirking Mikan. "Then I guess you will taste my wrath."

"Bring it on," taunted Mikan, bringing out her nullification barrier in full force.

To say that Luna's power look scary is an understatement.

It is downright frightening.

Mikan tried to suck in her fear and watched with a straight face as Luna hold a crackling ball of black energy in front of her.

A crazylike half smirk appear on Luna's lips, before in a quick movement – which Mikan nearly can't followed – she commanded the wind to immobilized Mikan, as she shot the ball directly towards Mikan's heart.

'No, I must get away!' Mikan thought in panic, as she commanded her nullification to stop the whirling wind which trapped her in the same spot.

Finally, after struggling a few miliseconds, Mikan manage to stop the wind, but it's too late, since the ball of black energy hit her with full force.

The force knocked out all of Mikan's breath in her lungs, as she was being thrown really far and her back hit the tree trunk with a sickening crack.

Mikan could feel her front body burning with an unbearable pain, as her head pound crazily and her vision started to blur on the side. But she didn't pass out, Mikan willed her mind to work, gripping on the verge of her consciousness.

"Well well, look at the pitiful creature here, so weak." Luna taunted, cackling all the way as she pulled up Mikan's chin with the tip of her bloodied sword. "What should I do with a half-breed like you?" She asked cheerfully, her cruel smirk playing on her lips. "Maybe sending you to hell with your lovely father would be good enough? No?"

Mikan coughed out blood, wincing in pain when her whole body shook. She licked her lips, tasting her own blood in the process. "Shut up you fake Queen. My father would be in heaven and you would be in hell."

Luna laughed heartily, throwing her head back in amusement. "Unbelievable, still have such a strong will on the verge of death." Luna shook her head. "Just like your no good of a father." She added in a whisper, as she leaned beside Mikan's head.

Mikan managed to let out a growl and pushed Luna with her burst of ice, sending the Queen a good few meters back.

"How amusing." Luna commented, getting back to her feet as her energy sending her gently back standing in front of Mikan. "Do you know I was the one who kill your father?"

Mikan gritted her teeth and force her eyes to open, despite her blood from the head wound already running down all over her face. She throw a vicious glare at Luna. "How come? Why did you kill him?" Mikan croaked out, her hands formed into fists.

"Well, he would be too powerful if I let him live too long." Luna answered off handedly, like the life of Izumi Yukihara was not important.

Mikan screamed a battle cry as she jump up, ignoring all her pain and wounds and pounce fiercely on Luna, who was too suprise to do anything so they both go tumbling down to the ground.

Mikan pinned Luna with her newfound strength, wrapping her with a nullification barrier which successfully rendering the Queen from using her power, and knocking away her sword when Luna intended to pierce her through with it.

Luna struggled a bit, hitting Mikan's face and kicking her wounded knee, but Mikan didn't budge at all. Instead, Mikan summoned her icicles which rained beautifully on Luna, making holes all over her body.

Luna screamed in pain, she was thrasing wildly, trying desperately to reach for her dark power when Mikan struck her heart with her hand, pulling out her heart in the process.

Luna coughed out blood as her eyes widen, knowing that she has lost.

"I hope you rot in hell, _Your Highness_." Mikan said mockingly as she watch the cold blue eyes glared at her before becoming lifeless.

Mikan stared at the broken body with empty eyes, before throwing the heart on the ground, feeling disgusted by it.

"Polka."

Mikan look up, only to see a pair of concerned crimson eyes staring at her as she felt all the unbearable pain rushing back to her.

She fell down, but Natsume managed to catch her before she touch the ground and pull her close to his chest, carrying her bridal style.

"Hyuuga." Mikan pant out, forcing a weak smile on her lips. "Fancy seeing you here huh."

"I already told you to stop calling me that." Natsume said firmly, looking at Mikan with fierce crimson eyes.

"Why should I?" Mikan asked, putting her hand on Natsume's warm cheek.

"Because I told you so." Natsume replied smugly.

Mikan chuckled, which resulted her coughing up blood a few times. Natsume glared at her for weakening her already battered body.

"Shut up and just hold on Polka. We need to bring you to the hospital."

Mikan softly groaned. "Not again."

A smirk curled itself on Natsume's lips. "Well, it's your own fault."

Mikan sighed. "Just burn the body and the heart first. I'm sick looking at them."

Natsume glance at the dead Queen and the bloody heart, and flick his wrist, burning them to ashes in an instant.

"Satisfied?" Natsume asked in his husky voice, arching his eyebrow and looking at the half conscious girl emotionlessly.

Mikan let out another weak smile and slowly nodded. "Yeah." She whispered, inhaling a full breath of Natsume's scent while she rest her head on the crook of his shoulder. "Its over isn't it?" She softly ask, her eyes dropping.

"Yes. It is. The darkness has vanished." Natsume answered, started to walk with Mikan on his hands. "Just sleep Polka. I will wake you later."

"Thank you, _Natsume_." She said before passing out.

A small smile crept its way to Natsume's lips, as the fire wielder strode with a light heart and a happy feeling bubbling inside his chest.

* * *

I hope you are satisfied with this chapter ;) The next chappie would be the epilogue :D

 **Newroz :** Thank you so much! I really love you! Hahaha thank you for giving such a supportive review! XD Oh and merry christmas to you too :D I guess I'm updating this chappie for the christmas gift :p

 **Anilissa :** Yes yes, finally Luna's out and the ending is near ;D Do you think the black tribe has fight them with all of their might? Hahaha btw, thank you so much for your sweet review as always XD

Oh, before I forget, I want to say merry christmas to everybody here! XD May the christmas joy always be with you ;)

xoxoxo

 _Aquabluemarine_


	20. Chapter 20

**Black and White**

So.. this is the end of the story ...

Please enjoy! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 20 : Epilogue**

The tyrant has gone, The new Queen took over the throne, and the Alice Land is back to its peaceful days. The Tribes stayed seperately, Black and White, but they don't have any hostile feeling towards each other. Instead they always help each other in need with grateful and humble hearts. Also, the Black and the White are no longer prohibited to be with each other, and nowdays it is not a taboo to have a blend as their child, just like the new Queen.

Right now, the new Queen is striding on the hallway, checking all the workers work.

She is wearing her favorite crimson dress, which was chosen by no other than her trusted warrior, Natsume Hyuuga. She also wears her comfy 3 inch black heels, with her infamous crown sitting beautifully on her head.

"Your Highness!"

Mikan turned quickly, letting the dress flowed behind her. "What is it, Koko? This better be important." Mikan said, casting a cold glare towards the head of the castle household.

Koko give Mikan a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry for my incompetence last week, my Queen, I promise I won't be that careless again."

Mikan sighed, holding down a smile that threatened to pop out.

She likes Koko, really. He is a funny and animated guy, fun to talk to, and one thing for sure, she never could be mad at him more than 2 hours. He is careless and clumsy, traits that Mikan has grown out of since she stepped up to be the Queen of Alice Land, but he is still her good friend, and always help her through up and down being a new ruler.

"Just tell me what's the problem." Mikan replied, staring down at the sandy haired man.

"I bring good news!" Koko said excitedly. "The supplies have come, looks like Natsume has successfully bargained with the Kingdom of Hearts."

These past few weeks has been bad for the Alice Land, both of the Tribes suffered from hunger since the earth seems sick. Anything that has been planted by the elves always wilted away, leaving them nothing to eat.

Seeing her elves suffered, Mikan sent her trusted warrior to seek help from nearby kingdoms. It has been four months since Natsume's departure, and every two weeks there are always some supplies, mostly food, being sent frequently. Looks like her warrior never fail to fullfil her command.

"That's great! quickly call Yuu and Anna, tell them to distribute them equally to each household and store the rest in our warehouse." Mikan didn't even try to hide her proud smile showing on her cherry colored lips.

Koko hid his smile, he clearly knows how the Queen feels towards the certain crimson eyed warrior, and till this moment, they still manage to keep the relationship as the Queen and her warrior, more or less. He wondered when will they break their facade, since it's been a public secret about the two, supposed to be, hidden lovers.

Twice or thrice, Koko has caught them doing something that only lovers do, and it never fails to humor him, looking at the Queen's red face, although Natsume still manage to always keep his cool mask.

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness. I will see them right now." Koko bowed in respect before dashing to where Yuu and Anna would be hanging around.

"My Queen!" Another voice called for her attention.

Mikan sighed silently, being a ruler is clearly not an easy task, and this is one of the evidence why its not easy at all. She totally can understand if her late mother choose to run away from all of this suffocating things.

Speaking of her mother, Mikan finally found out that her mother indeed has passed away at the same time Mikan regained her memories. She knew from her mother's close friend, Shiki – a man with silver hair and kind looking eyes – when he purposely told Mikan the news.

Mikan broke down at that time, wishing that she could at least have seen her mother. But Shiki explained, that it was the side effect of the magic she has performed when locking away every elves' memories about her daughter, and also told Mikan that Yuka always watched over her, and loving her no matter what.

After a few days hearing the news, Mikan finally could control herself and steadily learn to be a good ruler with Shiki's help. A few months later, when Mikan already can manage everything on her own, Shiki left without disclosing his reason for leaving and assuring her that she would be a better ruler than her mother would be.

"My Queen?" The voice called again seeing the Queen day dreaming.

Mikan snapped back from the train of her thoughts. "Ah, I apologize for my rudeness. What's wrong?" Mikan humbly said, looking at one of the castle maid.

The maid smile softly at the Queen's polite reaction which only make her respect the Queen more and more each day. "I'm sorry for intruding your time, Your Majesty, but you need to be in the throne room." The maid bowed deeply.

"Please rise, no need to apologize, I'm not busy anyway." Mikan replied quickly, gesturing the maid to stand back. "Why would I be needed in the throne room?" She asked, starting to walk towards the said room.

"I honestly don't know, Your Majesty." The maid answered, bowing again. "I was just told to send the message."

Mikan nodded curtly and smiled at the maid. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

* * *

Mikan walked inside the throne room only to find it empty with no one inside it.

She frowned, not liking the possibility of her being pranked.

"I will surely make anyone who did this to me pay their price." Mikan mumbled heatedly to herself, glaring at the empty room.

"Then I will make _you_ pay it instead of me, _Your Highness_."

Mikan whirled around, immediately recognizing the voice.

There, in front of the big double door which lead to the castle garden, stood with his infamous smirk etched on his lips, is no other than her warrior, Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan covered her mouth as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "N-Natsume." She choked, frozen on her place. "You're back."

Natsume, still with a smirk on his face, excecuted an elegant bow. "I'm here to report that your command has been fullfilled by your warrior."

Mikan chuckled, wiping away her tears which running down non stop. "You are still arrogant, Natsume."

Natsume smirk change into a half smile which make Mikan's heart fluttered and her cheeks blush prettily.

"You are still a childish Polka-dots either." He calmly retorted, taking long steps to approach Mikan and quickly wrapped her in his embrace.

Mikan pouted and hit Natsume's chest several times. "I am a Queen now! I have no place to be childish anymore, and drop that name-calling, pervert! It's embarassing!"

Natsume gently hold Mikan's fists, and tighten his embrace.

Mikan melt at this, look up, and stared into his tantalizing crimson eyes.

"I miss you." Mikan whispered, lightly stroke Natsume's cheek.

"It's not fair you know." Natsume commented deadpanned, staring back at the warm hazel eyes.

Mikan arched one of her eyebrow. "What? I don't understand."

Natsume didn't said anything, instead he crushed his lips on Mikan and kiss her senseless until she struggled to breath.

"You are suck at kissing, Polka." Natsume said, letting go of Mikan's lips. His eyes dancing with obvious mirth.

"I don't!" Mikan automatically protested, trying to push Natsume away. But it's futile, seeing that Natsume's grip on Mikan's body become more firm and she is literally enveloped by Natsume's muscled body.

"I miss you too, Polka." Natsume said in low voice, nearly unheard.

Mikan giggled. "Its nice knowing that someone misses me."

Natsume steal a quick kiss from Mikan, earning him a surprise squeal which make him grin mischeviously.

"You prevert!"

"But you love me." Natsume retorted simply.

Mikan is silent for a moment, before with heavily blushing face replied back, "And you love me too."

"Of course my Queen." Natsume answered as he leaned in, capturing Mikan in another melting kiss.

* * *

Finally done! Huft. I hope you all satisfied with the outcome of the story ;)

 **Newroz :** Aww, thank you so much! I nearly cried reading your review this time, you are way too sweet and supportive :"))) Because I felt like these past chapters were kind of boring, and honestly I thought its because I'm not in the mood of writing. But with the last two chapter, I am literally on fire, and my beta reader can feel the difference between the last two chapters and the few chapters before hahaha. But I guess its nice hearing that I'm not that bad on the few last chapters :D I'm over glad (is that even a word LOL) that you love this chapter ;) I made it with all my heart, including this one, and I want too wish you an early Happy new year I guess ;D Thank you so much for everything, for supporting me from the start till the end, keeping up with me and well everything! Hahaha Love you so muchh! To the moon and right back XD

 **Anilissa :** Yess its tough and finally the story is over :) Hahaha LOL YEAH, with fight and everything I guess its normal for Mikan to think about her feelings now XD what do you think? Is it enough romance for an epilogue? :p Oh and by the way, thank you so muchh for supporting me from the start till the end XD Thank you too for keeping up with me from the last story, the beginning of this story and until its end XD I really overwhelmed seeing that you really keep up with me for all this time sweety ;D Love you so much! I really appreciate your support, thank you!

 **Bored :** You are way more awesome sweety ;) thank you for reviewing!

I also want to say my deep gratitude for **Derp1Derp2** and **pennYnnep** who has contributed so much for supporting my story :D Its a sad thing that I didn't see you guys as much as three months ago :( Butt, I'm still want to say my thanks for all the reviews on each chapter you both gave for me ;) They really boost me up! Thank you too for keeping up with me :D I hope that I'll see you both again someday ;D

I also kind of having a feeling that the Guest which always pop up as a reviewer is the same person (I'm just guessing here LOL) but if they are indeed a one person, then I also want to say my gratitude to him or her :D I really appreciate your support!

And I want to thank you for all of you guys who have kindly leaving some reviews here on this story from the start till the end, Thank you so much!

Lastly, I want to say thank you to all of my readers who has read my story, and I really love you guys for that :D

Oh, before I forgot, I proudly annouce that I'm boiling another story of Gakuen Alice XD and I'm going to post it perhaps two days from now. The story title is Believing the Impossible, I hope you guys can read it too :D

I guess that's all I've to say, see you on the next story! xoxo

With much love,

 _Aquabluemarine_


End file.
